Force from the future: Ranger adventures
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: When seeing these four new power rangers in the streets of Silver Hills, Captain Theron was assigned to find out who these people are and where they were from as well as what faction they're apart of. Upon finding out that they were from the future, Theron decided to aid them in their battle against Ransik and his mutant army.
1. Chapter 1

**Force from the future: Ranger adventures**

 **I've decided to do this story as I've spent some hours of day time reading a story on Wes Collins' adventures and how Jen Scotts had scolded Wesley for trying to help stop the mutants. This scene is set in the same time from power rangers time force episode force from the future. I don't own the power rangers Time force but I do own my character Captain Robert Theron and a few other military characters in this story, so enjoy it.**

 _ **Chapter one.**_

 _ **U.S. Air force Base. Location: classified**._

At around 11am standard time on February 10, 2001, multiple engineers in the communications room of the airfield were doing scans and reviews for any unknown airplanes or unidentified flying ships in the air. All the screens looked clear and free as it seemed and all systems seemed operational.

An officer in charge was passing through the clear grounds with operators carrying files filled with reports and information, passing through the halls to their stations. All seemed at a steady routine until one of the operators found one of their radars picking up something a signature in the air of a coastal area just northwest of a city known as Silver Hills, California. It looked like some sort of anomaly in the sky to the operator, so he called out to his officer in charge who came forward. "Sir, you got to take a look at this monitor." said the operator. "Okay what do you got there?" asked the officer in charge.

"No idea. But it looks to be coming in the air at about four clicks from the coast California. Its a very unorthodox signature which looks to be some kind of black hole in the sky, wait a minute sir. I'm picking up another signature coming out of the hole in the air." The operator said when the next minute, seeing the anomaly both the operator and the officer found what looked like a ship coming out of the anomaly before it suddenly imploded and vanished from the air before the ship crash landed on the coast. "What was that coming out of the black hole? some kind of air freighter?" asked the officer.

"Unknown sir. its unlike any aircraft seen on our monitors." the operator responded.

"Do we have any contact from it?" asked the officer looking at the operator who responded. "Negative, sir."

Finding it to be suspicious, the officer then gave the order. "Alright we got to go. Give me full alert, red alert."

"Red alert sir." the operator and the other operators responded before the officer stepped back and left the monitors, turning to head off to the nearest phone to call command, reporting what he knows about the newly developing situation. The officer was still on the phone when the operator called him back. "Sir, we've just got a visual on the unidentified flying aircraft. It seemed to have made a crash landing on the southern coastline near a city called Silver Hills."

Hearing the report, the officer told command to hold on as there's some new information coming in on the aircraft which has crashed on the coast.

Taking his orders from the other line, the officer hung up and came to the operator, he spoke. "Any survivors in that crash site?"

"Its unknown sir." the second operator responded. Seeing this becoming more suspicious, the operator went back to the phone. He picked up the phone and spoke in it. "Get two halos into the air within the hour, I want a squadron of troopers in the area to do a recon sweep on the coastline for the crash site, lets have eyes and ears check if there's any survivors in the area. If there are any survivors I want them apprehended immediately for questioning."

After hanging up the phone, the officer left the communication room to deliver his report to the superiors. With the whole airfield in mobile formation, a dozen pilots were scrambling out of the hangers to fuel up and prep the choppers for the recon mission to investigate the coastline and find out what kind of aircraft it was that crashed into the beachside of Silver hills.

Whilst the choppers were being fixed up, a group of military police were mobilising for a recon operation on the ground, troopers and soldiers were getting into their vehicles to head off on their mission to find out about the crash area.

 _ **Meanwhile in the city of Silver Hills,**_

The city was having another peaceful day in the start of spring. Within a long year of living on the well advanced area near the new city on KO-35, Captain Robert Theron had found that he was starting to miss planet Earth and more, he started to miss Silvy's mother Maggie. Ever since he left Earth for KO-35, he promised himself that he would see her again in the future.

Back on earth, Maggie was missing Robert even though they spent a good day during the weeks chatting together about life on KO-35 and the events of the past year. During their chats, she told him a story about the works of the Power rangers Lightspeed Rescue who were based near the city of Mariner Bay California, where the government funded the operation to provide a service in rescue missions and medical missions in the city as well as fighting against the hordes of Demons.

A few operators that he knew of were working inside the Aquabase at Mariner Bay, he also learnt that Ryan Mitchell went on to become the new captain of Lightspeed.

Having made his trip to back to the planet Earth, Robert was staying at a hotel in Silver Hills a week since he made his arrival at NASA headquarters.  
The following day he made a small trip to Silver Hills City, so that he can get settled down on earth for at least a while before he could call Maggie and then ask her on a date. Now he was spending an hour of the day at the café, sitting quietly and having his lunch and a cup of coffee when he heard some people talking about four individuals who were walking across the streets in white uniforms and were carrying guns in holsters.

Hearing the situation and sensing something suspicious, Captain Theron realised in his mind that these individuals might be armed and dangerous. Finishing his coffee off, Robert went to the counter and paid the staff member, he then came back to his table, picked up his bag before heading out to find these people who were on the search for Ransik using their scan mode glasses.

Meanwhile at a nearby jewellery store, Nadira unleashes a horde of Cyclobots upon the place and robs it before escaping into the city.

Hearing about the robbery at the Jewellery story Robert headed into the area. On arrival he took cover behind one of the pillars where he saw the four individuals in white uniforms who were confronting the woman in a white outfit with robots behind her.

Seeing these robots attack the four people, Robert turned his sight down to his bag to unzip it.

Opening it up he pulled out his gun and a round magazine before closing the bag up again and loading the magazine into the chamber, he turned his gun towards the robots who were fighting against the individuals. Taking aim, he fired at least a few bullets in the chest of one of the robots fighting Lucas. But those bullets ricochet off its armour, so he shot the robot in the eye which broke inwards. The shot itself, short circuited it putting it down.  
But Lucas took out his weapon and shot it down completely before raising his head to find out who shot it.

Robert hid himself from Lucas who then turned to help his two friends Katie and Trip who were just finishing off the other Cyclobots, with Lucas' back turned Robert took his bag up and followed after the three who came to see their fourth friend who was a female and they were talking with a guy on a motorcycle.

At a distance, Robert listened to their conversations with the man on the motorcycle. One of them calling the fourth one Jen, and another spoke about the man looking like another person named Alex, which stirred his suspicion further.

Seeing the motorcycle guy take off on his bike, the others departed. Leaving Robert thinking about the four people, seeing this as a serious situation he then took his bag and went off to find a payphone so that he could call one of his friends from the Army.

He walked a couple of blocks across the streets of the city before he got to a phone. As soon as he called the number for his contact, Robert waited for someone to answer from the other line until after a few rings. "Hello." said someone on the other line.

"Hello Sergeant, this is Eagle 6. Authorisation code: Charlie 7-3, Alpha 1-6-8, Delta 7-5-4 Echo 2-9, go." asked Robert.

"Eagle 6 authorisation code accepted, Captain Theron this is Sergeant Ewan Regan on a secured line. I wasn't aware that you would call me at this time sir, what is the problem Captain?" asked the Sergeant on the other line. "Sergeant we have some sort of combat situation here in the city of Silver hills, which is where I am. There was a robbery at a local jewellery store and four individuals in white uniforms were confronting the robbers. I need you to send two teams out to come pick me up right away and bring my combat gear; I have a feeling that we might see these people again in the streets. Can you deploy them?" asked Robert.

"Yes sir, I'll be sending in two teams to come and pick you up at the extraction point which is at the central mall." said Regan.

"Thank you sergeant and one thing, call the air force and ask if they have picked up anything unusual in the last twenty four hours, I have another feeling that these four individuals might have come from somewhere outside the country, I'll see you soon. Eagle Six out." said Robert, hanging up the pay phone before heading off to the mall to meet with the extraction team.

 _ **The Central mall, Silver hills city.**_

Within an hour after the call, Robert Theron was standing by the doors near a car park outside the central mall and waiting for two vehicles with two teams of military personal to arrive at the car park. Whilst he waited for the arrival of the teams, he kept his eyes open for anything unusual or better yet any sign of the four people who were wearing white uniforms.

As he waited for his ride, shoppers and citizens were just passing in and out of the mall entrance like it was just another normal day in the city and then the next few minutes, some explosions happened a few miles from the area which looked like a terrorist attack.

Robert was about to go and investigate the threat when a horn honked out.

Robert turned to see an military jeep come into the car park and then stop a few inches before the passenger door opened and a soldier in full battle gear stepped out of the jeep. Seeing Robert in plain view, the soldier spoke. "Captain Robert Theron?"

"Yes soldier, I was expecting a second vehicle to follow behind." said Robert.

"Sorry sir but we've just got word of a monster attack near here, we had to send the vehicle out there because it was the only one with a gun on board. But we have brought your combat gear and a weapon for you sir, Lieutenant Jackson Deveraux is in the back, we're ready to go when you are." said the soldier. Nodding in understanding, Robert spoke as he walked towards the jeep.

"Alright soldier, lets get to that area immediately. I'll need to contact that team and have them set up a perimeter."

"Yes sir." said the soldier, before getting back into the passenger whilst Robert went into the back seat, grabbing his battle gear before sitting inside. Soon after the vehicle was heading into the area where the monster attack was happening.

In that same time, Ransik was wreaking havoc in the area when the second jeep appeared armed with a machine gun turret on top.  
Soon after arriving at the scene the soldiers inside the jeep open fired on the dozens of cyclobots. The armour pierces from the gun turret managed to put holes in at least eight Cyclobots when the four individuals of the Time Force group, Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip also arrived to intercept him. Then the fight between the mutants and their foes the Time force began. The four of them were in the midst of their fight when more cyclobots arrived to overwhelm them but Captain Theron and the second jeep were on hand to beat back the cyclobot forces.

Some of the cyclobots wouldn't go down no matter how many rounds they fired indicating that the armour was more advanced than they had anticipated.

Soon a civilian named Wesley appeared to help the Time force beat back the Mutants, so Robert Theron saw the chance to make the move and he spoke one remark.

"Send a warrior to fight a warrior." Then he went in to join the fight, knocking aside a few cyclobots before he managed to reach Nadira but when she turned around to see him come, she fought the military warrior. Unfortunately Nadira caught him in mid fight before throwing him aside towards his comrades who caught him and fell back.

He sat back up to see the red ranger fighting the cyclobots, defending one of his soldiers.

Afterwards the battle was over when the Mutants escaped, the team de-morphed.

Robert got himself up, he was furious at their defeat but was more than ready to confront these new time force rangers. He heard the man named Wes speak about the battle when Jen confronted him. After the female known as Jen tore off the morpher from the civilian, they went their separate ways so this was the right time to try to intercept them take them into custody.

Splitting the soldiers into three groups of three, he directed two groups of troops to the both side to block their escape before he turned, he picked out two soldiers to come with him and then with them at his side he stepped out into the open. His assault rifle at the ready encase they made a move to attack them, Robert jogged towards them before he spoke to them and stopped at a short distance. "Ma'am, Stop where you are and please turn around slowly."

The time force officers stopped where they stood.

Only Jen turned around to see the armed soldiers standing behind them.

Seeing them armed, Jen reached for her gun but Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder to stop him before he spoke. "No Jen these are armed military soldiers they'll kill you if you draw your weapon."

"Your friend is right miss, you might as well take your gun out and put them on the ground." said the Lieutenant who stood beside Theron.  
Whipping his head towards Jack, he looked at him and spoke. "Stow it, Deveraux."

"Hey, who are you to order us to surrender?" asked Jen.

"I'm a Captain of the US Special forces, now drop your weapons, tell us who the heck are you guys and what you are doing here?" Theron spoke to Jennifer like she was an obedient rookie. Jennifer was reluctant to share the information so she spoke back to him.

"We're time force officers, and this is none of your concern."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me miss. My only concern is this citizens of this city and I've been drafted into this mess by those monsters who raised their hand first. Now I want to know this, who you guys are? what is with the white uniforms? Who is this man you call Alex? and where did those monsters come from?" Theron shouted aloud which almost overwhelmed Jen and the others in surprise at how this military soldier had heard the name Alex as well as determined to find the answers. Seeing that this man means business, the time force rangers had no choice but to take action. Without warning, the four rangers drew their weapons and fired on the grounds creating a cloud of smoke which made them flinch. Katie went towards two soldiers who were armed, grabbing them she lifted them up and threw them towards their comrades on the side whilst Lucas and Jen fought the others off before they escaped running fast.

Theron went after them at once, giving chase as they ran across the road.

But they managed to evade the military captain anyways, leaving him insulted and furious at what had happened here. So he returned to his group to go with them to base to deliver his report.

Getting into the back seat of the jeep, Robert sat back thinking when the jeep started moving and as he thought of those time force rangers he wondered who was the red ranger.

With an idea coming into mind, he turned to the sergeant in the front passenger seat and spoke.

"Lieutenant Deveraux, I need you to do me a favour. I'd like you to find out who this boy Wes is, he doesn't look like one of those rangers we've encountered, I want to know who he is and where he lives, whatever information you can dig up. Understand?"

"Yes sir." said Lieutenant Deveraux.

 _ **Meanwhile at the beach.**_

Two surveillance helicopters were approaching the wreckage of the ship which was northwest of Silver Hills, when they caught it on sight the pilots were only surprised with the sight of an aircraft which was unlike anything they've ever seen before. In fact they were more advanced than they had anticipated, so the co-pilot took a few pictures of the crash site and the area around it.

Seeing that there were no people around the crash site, they did one final sweep of the area before returning to base whilst the ground crew stood fast on surveillance encase the people who flew the ship would come back to the crash site.

After escaping the circle of soldiers in the city including the Captain who was chasing after them, Jen and Lucas, Katie and Trip were making their way back to the ship wreckage. The surveillance group were waiting at a short distance on the hillside when they saw the four rangers came back to the wreckage, they sat tight listening to them talking together about a man named Wes.

The officer in charge of surveillance listened to their conversation when they started speaking about captain Theron. _"You know I'm glad that we managed to ditch that soldier who tried to arrest us, I mean who does he think he is asking us those questions, how did he know we were here?" said Jen._

 _It was Trip who answered. "His name is Robert Theron, Jen."_

 _"Who." asked Lucas. Circuit was the one to explain as it flew across to them and spoke. "Captain Robert Malcolm Theron, a soldier of the US. 75th Rangers division assigned to the Navy SEAL team 6 squadron, this guy is a real legend in the time force archives. He's said to have been war hero in the battle of Australia when Prince Gasket and his Machine empire army invaded the South East._

 _He once teamed up with the Turbo power rangers whilst the Astro power rangers were battling Astronema's invasion in Angel Grove in 1998. After that he went on to KO-35 to establish security measures for the planet and to offer cooperation in building the secret Galactic Space Alliance."_

There was silence among the other rangers as they realised that the man they outsmarted was a great military leader and a dedicated soldier who aided the rangers in the past. Only Jen was the one to break the silence among the others.

 _"Okay so he's a war hero of his time, so what was he doing in Silver hills City." asked Jen_.

 _"He came back to earth as a military consultant and continue his military Career as Captain of his Seal team under his superiors, Major Oliver Hayward, General Norquist and General Frasier Grady. He also wanted to see a woman he was in love with, apparently he was going to marry her before we arrived in this time." said Circuit._ The others continued to talk about him before they changed the subject about contacting their superiors from the future, which seemed so weird to the Surveillance team as they continued to listen to them with the day turning to night time. After gathering as much information about these four individuals they shut off their recording equipment before sending one of their drivers back to base to deliver the recording discs for debriefing and evaluation.

 _ **US Army base. Location classified.**_

Later that night after coming to the military base, the troops turned in. Having gone through debriefing about the incident in the city of Silver Hills with his superiors, Captain Robert Theron handed over his report on the subject. The report was at first met with scepticism, shortly after that his superiors received some new information from Air force command regarding an aircraft crash in the north west coast of the Silver hills city they stated that they intercepted a reading from the skies and that the aircraft crashed earlier on in the day time before the incident happened.

Suddenly realising that there was an accurate a link between the crash and the attack on the city, the superiors then spoke with Captain Theron telling him what they know about the link itself.

Seeing the same page, Theron's superiors gave him the security clearance for active duty to be ready to go into Silver Hills, find those new Power rangers and provide them with support as well as learn about where they and these monsters come from, any little detail that he could find.

Now Captain Robert Theron was settling into his room.  
Sitting on the bed he was reading a book about Sherlock Holmes, reading through over half of the book he was reaching the next chapter of the book when he heard a knock on the door.

Putting the book down at the side draw next to his bed, Robert stood up and went to answer the door. Opening it he found Lt. Deveraux standing with a file in his hand.  
"Lieutenant Deveraux," said Robert and Deveraux spoke. "Excuse me Captain sir, I apologise for disturbing you sir, but I've brought up a positive ID file that you requested early on the man named Wesley."

"Alright then what does it say about the man?" asked Robert, opening the door wide to take the file from the sergeant who spoke whilst he handed the file over to the captain.

"Well hold on to your bootstraps sir, but the man Wesley's ID belongs to Wesley Collins, the son of Silver Hills' millionaire businessman Mr Albert Collins." After looking at the file and seeing the accurate information, Captain Theron stood there looking down in shock before he looked up and spoke. "Aw man, no. Not the Albert Collins, who runs the Silver Hills Bio-Labs facility. You mean that suit civilian who joined those time force rangers belongs to Albert Collins."

"Yes sir, his one and only son." Lt. Deveraux confirmed.

"Great Scott almighty!" Robert said in shock of the situation. "Yes sir. I agree sir" Lieutenant Deveraux agreed. After a moment of silence between them, Lt. Deveraux was the one to break the silence, he spoke. "Sir what do you wish to do next? We can have a squadron ready to arrest him."

"No, that won't be necessary. Have a team set up watch on his house, I'll tail him to see where he might go and if he gets into trouble I'll be there to give him aid. Thank you Lieutenant, you're dismissed for the night. we'll tail him in the morning." said Robert.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Lieutenant Deveraux said saluting the captain.

Robert returned the salute before the Lieutenant walked away, Robert then closed the door before he turned and went off to bed.

Whilst Robert was going in for an early night, a surveillance expert had arrived at the base to deliver a recording to command so that they could learn all about their conversations and about who these Time force power rangers actually were and where they come from.

 ** _The next morning._**

The rangers at time force were digging through the wreckage of their time ship for any equipment they could salvage and use encase of emergencies, when Captain Logan contacted them Whilst At the US Army base. Captain Robert Theron and a couple of his old team mates including Corporal Alana price who has now been promoted to Sergeant Major Alana price after three year and Corporal Logan were busy.

After having an early breakfast at the cafeteria, the three veterans went to the armoury, they were now getting some gear together for another attack on the city. Joining the team was Lieutenant Deveraux and Sergeant Danko along with two Marines soldiers, two Green Beret Commandos and three Navy SEAL soldiers.

They were about to leave the weapons armoury take a couple of motorbikes and a military jeep when an officer came walking into the doorway looking around for the Captain. "Captain Theron, I'm sorry to approach you like this but I have been looking for you to deliver some urgent news from General Grady sir."

"General Grady?" asked Robert. "Yes sir, he needs to see you and Sergeant Price right away." said the officer.

Turning to his group, he spoke to them giving instructions. "Guy, head out to the garage, get our things stowed away into the back of the jeep and Wait for me to come. I will be along shortly as soon as I found out about the purpose of this meeting, Lieutenant I'm leaving you in charge until I get back."

"Yes sir." said Lieutenant Deveraux. Robert and Alana price then went off following the officer who took them to the General's office where General Frasier Grady was waiting for Captain Robert Theron and his aid to arrive. Passing through the halls of the military installation, they went across multiple offices before they came to the main Headquarters. It was about twenty minutes before they came into the General's office.

 _ **General's office.**_

They entered the doorway and closed the door. Standing at attention before the general, they saluted him. He returned the salute and then told them to sit down at the seats in front of his desks, which they did. Soon after General Frasier sat down, and looking at Robert he spoke. "Captain Theron and Sergeant Price, I want to elaborate to you both that the following conversation, it did not leave this office at all understand?" They both nodded and then General Grady continued to speak.

"Now the very reason that I called you both down to my office is because that I have some interesting information and I feel obliged to share this with you both as it concerns you Captain and you Sergeant."

"General with all due respect, I am not quite sure why information might concern me sir." Robert responded.

"Well as you both know I have sent a surveillance team to the crash site north west of Silver Hills, now last night one of my surveillance operators came back to base with a recording from those four power rangers. And what I've just learnt was an overwhelming subject to me which I found obviously ludicrous because they spoke about some things indicated that these four power rangers were not just rangers at all, they are some sort of time travellers." The statement itself left them both speechless, as they could not believe it. Captain Theron was the one to speak in a hysterical tone.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that its highly impossible to believe."

"I agree with you Captain, and I'm still waiting on the answers from our scientists in Maryland, even they are still trying to work out how that anomaly appeared and how that aircraft suddenly appeared but when I've listened to the conversation on video tape over. I was still in denial at the moment but I'm willing to eliminate the impossible to find out whatever might be improbable." said General Grady speaking in trying to control himself.

Both were left speechless until Sergeant Price stood up and spoke out in honesty. "Sir, begging your pardon. But what you are saying is that these power rangers are from a distant future. With all due respect sir, that's something that I don't believe until I or Captain Theron here could find some crucial evidence to support this wild theory."

"You're right Sergeant. Thank you for pointing it out to me. However, I do have this recording of their conversation. I had it brought down here for the three of us to listen to." General Grady said, showing them the disc recorder lying on the desk. Turning it on, the general set the recordings and pressed play, the conversation stated.

 _"You know I'm glad that we managed to ditch that soldier who tried to arrest us, I mean who does he think he is asking us those questions, how did he know we were here?"_

 _"His name is Robert Theron, Jen."_

 _"Who."_

 _"Captain Robert Malcolm Theron, a soldier of the US. 75th Rangers division assigned to the Navy SEAL team 6 squadron, this guy is a real legend in the time force archives in the year 3000. He's said to have been war hero in the battle of Australia when Prince Gasket and his Machine empire army invaded the South East._

 _He once teamed up with the Turbo power rangers whilst the Astro power rangers were battling Astronema's invasion in Angel Grove in 1998. After that he went on to KO-35 to establish security measures for the planet and to offer cooperation in building the secret Galactic Space Alliance."_

 _"Okay so he's a war hero of his time, so what was he doing in Silver hills City?"_

 _"He came back to earth as a military consultant and continues his military Career as Captain of his Seal team under his superiors, Major Oliver Hayward, General Norquist and General Frasier Grady. He also wanted to see a woman he was in love with; apparently he was going to marry her before we arrived in this time."_

 _"So there's a woman in Silver Hills city that he's in love with?"_

 _"Not in Silver Hills, but she's a school teacher in Angel Grove."_

 _"Well I guess we're going to have to contact Captain Logan and ask if he can send reinforcements. Ransik and his mutants could destroy them easily."_

General Frasier turned off the recorder and then turned to the two officers who looked like they were surprised by the news.

"As I listened to this news, I felt shocked by this new revelation about how they knew me, so there fore here's an off the book task that I will give you." General Grady paused a moment before he spoke. "I want you two to go to the beach and convince these time travellers that you are on their side, if they reject your offer you have my permission to use whatever warnings to convince them to take your aid in stopping this terrorist known as Ransik. If you see any reason to withdraw your support then, you can do so at your own pace. Is there any additional information you'd like to provide Captain?"

Captain Robert leaned forward and then spoke. "Actually there is sir and It concerns a fifth ranger, I've just found out that the fifth ranger is known as Wesley Collins, the son of a millionaire Industrialist and owner of Bio-labs facility, Albert Collins." General Grady looked intrigued by this news as he stated his instructions.

"Albert Collins. Hmm, I might pay him a little visit at his office sometime this week; I might then talk to him about setting up a new military force to protect the city. I will also advise him that your team are aiding the power rangers so if anything changes then I will inform you at the time to have you work as a military advisor to this new force providing protection in the war against this...Ransik. In the meantime, you two will stay to the course. I will have the Air force and security personal stand by for any further orders from you or myself, and if there are any new developments occurring in Silver Hills City. As of this moment I state to you both, our main priority at this moment is the containment of these mutants and the prevention of war at all cost. Tell me Captain what is your plan?"

"I will find out the source of what started the war between these people and the mutants. So that I can weed out what weaknesses that their leader might have.  
I will find what ways to go in order to stop this war, whilst I provide what service I can to council these future rangers and I'll help them defeat these mutants if necessary." Robert stated to General Grady, who considered this plan carefully and then spoke.  
"Do what you think is in your tactical analysis, that's it. Dismissed officers."

Looking at General Grady, Robert turned his head to Sergeant Price. "Sergeant." Both he and Sergeant Price stood up, saluting the General who returned the salute before they went towards the door. Sergeant Price went out first followed by Robert who was about to step out when General Grady spoke. "And Theron,"

Robert turned to look at General Grady who then said one last remark.  
"Try to stay safe please."

Robert gave a nod to Grady before he turned to the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Leaving the office door he made his way back with Price to the hanger.

 _ **That's the end of chapter one, I wish that I could provide more on this story but I will be writing some new surprises in the new chapters at each time and maybe add in a few new scenes at the appropriate time. So stay tuned, and be sure to read the next chapter before you leave a few comments for chapter one. Thanks, Bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the second chapter of my story, Ranger adventures. The chapter is set in some scenes in the period of Something to fight for and passing into between the episodes Ransik lives and A Parting of Ways_ _from Power rangers Time force.  
It'll feature an argument between Jen and Robert and Trip meeting the Captain Robert Theron and some new characters into the story.  
_**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Hanger 4, US Army Base. Location Classified**_

Sitting by the jeep and the SUV, waiting outside the hanger near Headquarters for their commanding officers to arrive, Lieutenant Deveraux and the team were each checking their own weapons and their ammo encase they had forgotten to pick up any more equipment to pack up for their mission.  
It was only forty minutes that passed with time in the hour before Captain Theron and Sergeant Price appeared, coming from the side of the hanger doorway.  
Upon meeting the team midway inside the hanger, the two debriefed them on the subject giving them instructions on what's to happen.

Theron explained to the team that he, Lieutenant Deveraux and Sergeant Price will go through Silver Hills to do a recon for any ranger in the area.  
The team will separate and set up a small perimeter for a Forward Operating Base within the city encase another Mutant attack occurs, if it happens the team will be on hand to respond to the attack on sight. With those orders given, Corporal Logan and Petty officer Danko, a Navy SEAL and Commando soldier jumped into the jeep whilst Robert and the last two Navy SEALs along with the last Commando took the SUV vehicle. Sergeant Price, Lieutenant Deveraux, and the two marines, Samson and March took the four motorbikes.  
Soon after the SUV drove out of the entrance first, the Jeep carrying the team along with the four motorbikes at their corners had exited the grounds of the Army Base.  
The convoy was now heading off on their mission in the City of Silver Hills.

As Robert Theron and his team were on the move towards the outer streets of Silver Hills city, they drove straight off the highways and onto the roads of the city.  
They kept heading across the city until reaching the inner area of the city, the jeep continued its destination with the two marines on the motorbikes as escorts whilst the SUV diverted to the right direction upon intercepting a radio call on their radios, about a bank robbery in the west national bank in the south end of Silver Hills.  
Choosing to take action they drove on towards the bank.  
Deveraux and Price drove ahead of the SUV.  
It was a few minutes before the two motorbikes had arrived at the front of the bank when they found Wesley Collins there, being the first to stop the Mutants from robbing the bank before the rangers appeared. Seeing the sight of two mutants Nadira and Gluto behind the number of Cyclobots in front of the bank, Deveraux reached down to his holster.  
He drew out a G36k assault rifle with standard armour piercing rounds.  
Deveraux took aim on the first Cyclobot who spotted him, on approach he Shouted.  
"Lets rock!" before open fired upon the cyclobot.  
Sergeant Price did the same, drawing a pulse rifle with a grenade launcher.  
She started shooting down each of the Cyclobots as well in a minute before the SUV arrived.  
Theron and the others got out the doors and they took positions to take out the rest of the Cyclobots as the two mutants escaped. As soon as they destroyed each of the Cyclobots on the ground, securing the area, Robert went into the bank to speak with the manager whilst the rest stood down waited outside for the police to arrive on the scene.  
Soon after the police arrived, Captain Theron introduced himself to the officer in charge who came into the bank. He explained the situation, that he was ordered to aid the Power rangers in fighting against this Mutant threat that had risen.  
It was another hour or so as the police officer and Captain Theron spoke with the police captain, using his military jurisdiction to convince them that he acted to the situation on the same authority.  
As soon as the police took over the situation, Robert gave the officer his gratitude for their cooperation before told his team that they were given the all clear to leave the area.  
With that they packed up their gear for an immediate Evac.  
Leaving the area to head off on the roads to Wesley's house, Deveraux and Price followed on their motorbikes, the SUV drove along the streets away from the bank.

After that confrontation between Jen and Wesley, the four power rangers left Wesley who went back home in a gloom but Trip was smart enough to know that Jen was absolutely wrong.  
Having snuck away from the camp, Trip entered the city.  
He literally strolled the whole way to try and find Wesley's mansion.  
It was almost three hours after leaving the camp, he was walking across the streets trying to avoid getting attention from other people when an SUV drove past him and then stopped at the side of the road.  
Its engine stopped as Trip did, watching when the passenger door opened, the soldier who came to arrest him and his friends, stepped out of the vehicle, Trip took a step back when Robert spoke.  
"Hold it right there son, I'm not here to arrest you. I'm just here with my team to ask if you needed a ride to Wesley Collins' house."

Trip was hesitant to accept the ride, but he responded.  
"Why should I need a ride from you Captain." The soldiers in the back gawked when they heard Trip say Robert's name out, but Robert didn't flinch. Instead he spoke out.  
"Because of the three reasons I hold; first you'll probably be going in circles trying to find the mansion and second, my vehicle takes you there much faster."  
Trip nodded before he asked him. "I can agree with the second but I know the way myself."  
"Look kid, the third reason is a presidential reason. I think we might have got off on the wrong foot, especially with the fact that I found out that you're here to save Silver Hills, you're eager to save these people as much as I do. So you can introduce yourself to me and my team whilst we drive you to Wesley's mansion." As Robert spoke, Trip read his mind to make sure he was telling the truth and he became surprised to learn that he was.  
So he decided. "Alright, take me to Wesley's mansion sir." Trip said before he went towards the SUV, Robert opened the back door before Trip climbed in.  
Closing the door, Robert got inside before the car drove away.  
Followed by Deveraux and Price, they made their way on the road heading to the Collins Mansion.  
During the ride, Robert introduced himself and his the troops to Trip who in turn introduced himself to Robert and the team. When he asked Trip about what was going on, demanding to know this instant, Trip knew that he had not much choice on the matter.  
So he explained where he and his friends, and the mutants were from as well as his mission.  
At the same time as reading their minds, he explained further about who Alex was and about Ransik the criminal mastermind of the future whilst they drove across the roads leading to Wesley's house.  
By the time Trip had finished his story which won Robert Theron and his team on his side, they were just coming up to the drive way before they stopped at a short distance.  
Stepping out of the car, Robert opened the door for the now known Xybrian Trip to get out.  
"Alright, now two motorbikes will be waiting outside for you and Wesley to come looking for a quick ride to the beach. You can make your way back there, right?"  
"Yeah, sure and thank you Captain." said Trip, offering his hand to Robert who took it and shook, he responded. "Good luck Xybrian, now go on before I change my mind and take you in."  
With that Trip took off to the other side.  
Soon after Trip was gone and the two motorbikes had arrived, Robert approached them.  
He passed instructions to Deveraux and Price to escort Trip Regis the ranger and Wesley Collins to the beach where Jen and the others made camp.  
Afterwards Robert got back into the car, which then drove out of the driveway.

It was about a few minutes before Wesley appeared from the bushes nearby his mansion, surprising the two who were waiting on their bikes.  
When Wesley approached, Sergeant Price and Lieutenant Deveraux introduced themselves to Wesley who introduced himself to the two before he asked for a ride, Sergeant Price responded.  
"That's what me and Deveraux are here for, to provide you with transport on orders."

Wesley asked her. "Whose orders?"  
But Price raised her hand and answered saying. "That's classified."  
As soon as he hitched a ride with her, the two motorbikes drove out of the driveway with their two passengers heading straight towards the beach without further delay.  
Thirty minutes later, the two motorbikes arrived at the beach where Jen and Lucas, Trip and Katie were encamped. Dismounting the bike Wesley said his thanks and his goodbyes to Lieutenant Deveraux and Sergeant Price before his made his way down to the camp where Jen was lying by a rock, she was playing with her ring before he appeared, stepping forward he talked to her.  
Soon after that, Price and Deveraux drove off the road.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Car park near a covered area**_.

As the power rangers were in their first battle with Jetara, Captain Theron was in the SUV which was parked in a nearby car park in an open space encase they see all five rangers. Using the car phone, he made a call to General Grady to report the situation and to ask him to withdraw the surveillance team from the beach, believing that Wesley Collins might find them a much better place for them to stay.

It wasn't long after the rangers had finally beaten Jetara and shrunk him down to size.  
When all five power rangers had arrived at the area where Jetara's shrunken figure lay which was in a park, the two motorbikes had arrived by the SUV.  
Captain Robert was just stepping out of the passenger seat whilst Price and Deveraux dismounted their motorbikes and then accompanied him to meet the five power rangers.  
Jumping out of the Megazord as it detached itself, the flyers went back into the time portal in the skies.  
From what Robert understood, they came from the year 3000 and were now going back to base.  
In the park, Jen put Jetara into a glass capsule and then powered down to the amazement of Deveraux and Price, who were most impressed with their work.  
The other rangers then powered down at the same time whilst Jen gave a serious look as she spoke. "That's one down."  
Wesley walked up to the time force officer Jen and spoke. "I'm glad you captured this guy."  
"You mean We captured him, we couldn't have done without you." said Katie, looking at Wes and Jen.  
Jen looked at Katie and then at Wes, who took off his morpher to hand it back but Jen stopped him.  
"No! Keep it." she said.  
"Really?" Wesley asked.  
And Jen answered patting him on the arm. "Yeah, you earned it."  
She walked past him a few steps before she turned around, she spoke again. "Besides...we need you."  
Now was Robert's chance to give an introduction as Katie and Wesley laughed and hugged, but when Katie hugged a bit too tightly, Wes spoke warning Katie that she was crushing him.

"Maybe we have a chance after all." Jen said to Katie and Wes.  
Then Robert spoke quietly. "I couldn't agree more."  
With that he stepped forward with Price and Deveraux at both his sides.  
"Excuse me rangers." Recognising that voice, that was when Jen, Lucas and Trip turned around at once to see the three soldiers standing before them.  
One of them they recognised as Captain Robert who spoke.  
"I just wanted to know if I could take this chance to have chat with you people.."

"The last time we spoke, you tried to arrest us." said Jen, eying them suspiciously.

"Those were different circumstances, I was ordered to arrest you. But now I'm choosing another option, a parley proposition between us. So if you'll leave your firearms in your holsters and let us speak I shall introduce myself. I'm Robert Theron, Captain of the 75th Rangers division in the US Army and squad leader, the woman beside me is Sergeant Major Alana." said Robert, Alana spoke.  
"Alana Price, third in chain of command. Intel Surveillance officer."

"And this is.." Robert spoke his introduction but Deveraux spoke first.  
"Jack, Jack Deveraux, Lieutenant of the US Navy SEAL team 5 Delta group transferred to Recon division and I'm the Second in command of the team."  
"I have to say that its almost an honour to meet people who are not from here." said Robert.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Jen.  
Lt. Jack was the one to speak "So its true, you are from this year 3000 as our Surveillance team had just learnt, your clothes are not the right uniform in this area or this time and I'm willing to bet that it was your ship that passed through that anomaly in the skies."  
"You knew about us?" Katie asked Jack, who looked at her and spoke.  
"It doesn't matter how much we know about you and this so called time force group that you claim to be apart of, and personally I don't care about this future of yours. I only care about the people who live in this city in the present and whether or not we can make a deal together."

"A deal with you three soldiers. I'm not here to make deals, I'm only here to capture Ransik and personally I think that you guys are." Jen state but Robert cut her off mid sentence.  
"-The only right chance or choice you might have of ever getting Ransik sooner and avoiding federal prison or a mental institute. There's no one else who can help you except Wes and me, as far as I am concerned Jennifer Scotts, you probably can see it too."  
Jen looked at Robert and his team who stood firm, she was in surprise.  
She turned to Trip when Robert spoke on.  
"I'm sorry for your boyfriend Alex, and don't you dare look at Trip as if he made a mistake.  
Do you hear me loud and clear? because as the only high ranking officer in this time I personally ordered him to tell me what he knew and the more he told me the more I believe I can give you help in exchange for yours in stopping these mutants. This was a presidential order."

Wes stepped forward to speak to the others.  
"You know it might not be a bad idea, with these professionals on our side we could have a better advantage in stopping those mutants and protect the city."

Theron looked at Wes and grew a small grin.  
He was looking at him as one who speaks the same sense.

Jen turned her head and looked at Wes before turning to the other three time force rangers, Trip nodded in agreement but Lucas was reluctant as was Katie, so she turned back to look at Robert directly and she spoke. "Alright, seeing as team leader I'll consider the exchange so what do you want us to do, enlist in the army as your private group?"  
Jack Deveraux gave a chuckle, answering. "No, not exactly."  
Alana Price then stepped forward towards Jen before she answered firmly.  
"We're offering you the chance to Join forces with us." Stepping back to her place beside Robert.

Lucas gave a chuckle. Seeing this as just a ruse to that they could learn more about their technology, he stepped forward to confront the Captain, he spoke. "Look we appreciate the offer of your help Captain but we are better off on our own, so thanks but we can handle ourselves."  
"The conditions of your residing in the area of Silver Hills is for you to provide service in the apprehension or termination of these mutants and in full co-operations, you'll allow us to work with you in this alliance providing support for the public safety of its citizens and the defeat of these mutants or." Robert paused nodding his head to the side before he finished in a cold tone.  
"You and the other rangers can spend the night cooling your heels in our brig cells, but be warned I can label you and Jen as war criminals, so not many people really get away from us that easily. Oh yes, I can do that." Seeing the thousand yard stare in Robert's eyes, Lucas felt the cold chill crawling up his spine when Robert finished the statement.  
Turning to Jen, he walked back to her and spoke to her.  
"I'm sorry Jen but this soldier fights dirty, its true what the history archives say he's as hard headed as you." Looking at Lucas and seeing the truth in his eyes, Jen lowered her head down before she looked back at Robert who spoke. "So Jen what's it going to be? Are you in or are you out? I'll tell you what I'll leave you some time and let the offer stand, either way its your choice Marine."

Hearing the tone of his voice which made her see the Captain in the same mental discipline that she had, she understood how he could easily make a calculated decision and not think twice.  
In reluctance of the hard answer she was going to give, she spoke to him.  
"We will think about it and give you answer when we have one." Satisfied with the wise answer that she gave him, Robert spoke. "Thank you Jen for making the right choice."  
Looking to Wesley, he called out to him. "Mr Collins, I was wondering if I could have a few words with you in private. Your friends are free to leave if they wish. We'll be keeping eyes on you four until this mission is complete." Wesley turned and said his goodbyes to his friends who said goodbye to him and then left. As soon as they departed with Jen looking back at Wesley and Robert, she then turned and went off whilst Wes and Robert stood together, Robert was the first to speak.  
"Mr Collins, you know I was a bit surprised to see that you've decided to join this time force group and I felt glad that you have joined them because I was hoping to enlist you in helping those rangers find a home to reside, I'm therefore hiring you as a field leader for Time force Power rangers. You keep them level and raise their moral but you make sure that they stay out of trouble at all times, there for in accepting my offer, would you agree with the terms and can I trust you to do that?"  
"Yes of course I can sir, you can count on me." Wes responded.  
"I should warn you I can be a difficult and demanding commanding officer, I accept nothing short of excellence from all who work with me and my team."  
"I believe I can handle that. Because I choose to change my destiny sir." Wes said in conviction which raised Robert's confidence in Wes.  
"Very good then Mr Collins, welcome to my world." Robert declared with a small grin of approval, extending his hand to Wes who took it in his own. As they shook hands in agreement, Robert felt the need to speak one last detail he held from the rangers.  
"There's also one thing that I needed to advise you personally, I'll be near by to help you. However If I find out anything that I don't like about this future or that there might be a different side to this Ransik, don't let this Jennifer Scotts convince you understand? Cause I will not allow her to make me see things her way, if she does I will withdraw my support for the rangers, and they'll be on their own."  
"Alright." Wes said, accepting the warning.  
Robert remarked.  
"I'll still defend his city because I do not break commitments." Wesley nodded in agreement.  
"I agree with you Captain Theron. So can I ask if you'd give me a ride back home."  
"Sure thing. come with us." Robert said, turning around to walk off towards the car park where near the area where they had captured Jetara. Walking towards the car which was parked between two motorbikes, Robert walked up opening the first passenger door whilst Wes came to the passenger back door, opening it before stepping inside the car. Climbing inside, he closed the door before the car drove out of the car park. Deveraux and Price mounted on the motorbikes, starting the engines they drove them outside the car park to head back to base.

 _ **The next day.**_

The next day of the week was another normal day in the city of Silver Hills.  
There was not a single mutant around however it didn't stop Robert's team from maintaining surveillance around the blocks of the whole city and just then they had learnt that the Time force rangers had found themselves a new base near the centre of town which was a clock tower.  
After dropping off Wes at his mansion, Robert and his other squadron drove back into the city.  
It was almost a third of an hour before they had arrived at a safe house which was bought off by the Army to be used as a Forward Operations base for Robert's team and another military team from the Marine Corp. called Recondo team 8 who were sent there to provide the support encase of an attack by Ransik's cyclobots.

However the first couple of hours of the day was for training purposes for the marines and Robert's team, but after an hour and a half, Robert took a break to go to a phone so that he could call Maggie who was still in Angel Grove.  
They both talked about his residing in Silver Hills on a mission to do battle against a group of mutants in the city, although Maggie was a little frightened with the idea, Robert assured her that he won't allow them to leave the city. He then moved on to asking her out which she told him that she'd think about it and suggested that they meet later on in the week.

Fancying that, Robert agreed with the idea. They were continuing to talk when a numinous tip from surveillance team called in the FOB to inform Captain Theron that Ransik has taken over a TV studio called the Simon tower in the vicinity north east of Silver Hills. On receiving the tip from the surveillance team, Robert decided to pay a little visit to the Simon tower studios so that they would spy on Ransik. Robert then told Maggie that he had to get back to work and promised that he'll be available on the Friday which she suggested and then they hung up.  
After that he focused on the plan at hand which was to find out about his plans before engaging him with everything that he and his team have. He called his team to attention and debriefed them on the situation. "At ease, listen up. We have a new lead on the mutant terrorist known as Ransik, I've just learnt that they're planning on taking over a television studio called Simon tower, I believe that they're going to broadcast their presence live on TV for the whole city to hear about them.  
Here's what's going to happen.  
We're going to head over to the studio and bug the studio so that we can hear more about his plans and maybe learn a few things about our new enemy, If any of his cyclobots see and engages you, retaliate in full force. If he attacks us we fight back. So gather your gear and get ready, we are going down town to find us a mutant scum."

All troops went hoorah three times before returning to getting their gear for the mission to come, Captain Theron then went off to gather his own gear for the mission as well.  
He went into his bunk room and gathered some surveillance equipment and his weapons encase Ransik finds him and forces him into battle. As soon as a few members of the team were ready and had taken their seats in the jeep, they drove straight across the city to the Simon Tower TV Studios.

 _ **Simon tower TV Studios.**_

Arriving at another parking area next to the Studio the team stepped out of the jeep, carrying their gear to the studios, each person took up a position.  
Two on the top of the roof and two inside the building to hide themselves from any Cyclobots in the vicinity of the Simon Tower Studio. Robert took to a high level of the studios so that he can gain a better chance at listening to any conversations in the studio grounds.  
Alana price and Jack were inside the studios, planting bugging equipment, as soon as the speaker bugs were installed they hid away carefully to avoid the cyclobots patrolling the halls.  
Suddenly one Cyclobot saw Sergeant Price walking away, and it followed her at a short distance down the hallway before she stopped. Jack Deveraux saw the Cyclobot following her.  
So he then followed the Cyclobot which continued to follow Price before she stopped, the Cyclobot approached her. It was closing in on her back when Jack Deveraux appeared, walking up from behind it, he tapped its shoulder before it turned around and saw him.  
Pulling out his mp5k machine gun he spoke. "How you doing? Hm?"  
Firing armour piercing bullets into the chest, he knocked it back.  
Allowing it to drop on the wall and short circuit on the floor before another Cyclobot appeared.  
Price drew her shotgun and she fired rounds into the Cyclobot eye, destroying it before they rushed out of the area.  
Meanwhile Robert had just set up his position when he picked up on the conversation between Ransik and Wes, revealing his own origins. Robert sat tight listening fully while the mutant Ransik laid it all down to Wes. The year 3000, Genetic perfection, babies being born with attributes chosen by the parents who chose to have babies. The things that were against his beliefs, even the cost of genetic perfection which resulted in Ransik's birth.

And worse yet the history of mutants shunned from society like they were imperfect freaks. It was not everyday that you find out your descendants were responsible for starting a whole different war a thousand years from now. After listening to the story, Robert took it in pretty well.  
Within a moment Robert had a change of feelings for the mutant, so he spoke to himself. "God I feel like I'm going to puke." He paused before he spoke into his speaker, calling for a withdrawal.  
"Attention troops, I'm ordering all personal to abort the mission and return back to base at once."  
 _"Roger that."_ he heard on his earphone, moving away from his position.

Robert crawled out of his hiding place and headed for the doorway before he turned and saw the mutant about to destroy Wes whilst Ransik made his disappearance. He Decided to stay and help him. The power rangers appeared to his rescue when Robert turned to see the mutant on the floor.  
Seeing no need to save Wes, Robert made his discreet exit through the roof hatch and went to the ladder. He called one of his team mates before he slid down the ladder to the bottom, meeting with Price and Deveraux he explained what he just found out to them and even they were shocked by the story itself when the other team made slid down the ladder, meeting them.  
The third soldier reported that he heard a woman's voice from one of the bugs in Simon Tower. Hearing the name Nadira and her calling Ransik her Daddy Indicating that Ransik and Nadira were related by blood and that maybe there might be some good in him.  
"Good work soldier. Let's clear this area now, get the jeep ready to move. I want to have a talk with Wes at the clock tower personally about Ransik, maybe have a few words with Jen Scotts."  
"Yes sir." said the soldier. They made for the jeep as Robert thought about Ransik and Nadira, but brushing it off, he continued to make his way to the jeep. Getting inside Deveraux started the engine and drove it away, making a quick getaway before they were found out.

 _ **Later that day.**_

After finishing their work, the rangers were paid in full.  
Robert was arriving in the SUV when the pizza guy arrived in his car, so he stopped at the side and parked his car. He then stopped by the door to listened to the conversation between Wes and Jen, but Jen was convincing Wes that Ransik was evil and that he turned the people who tried to help him away. Disgusted by her attitude, Robert didn't believe it one bit.  
After the Pizza guy was gone he knew that now was his chance to pull Wes out for a talk outside, so he knocked on the door, catching the attention of Wes and the other rangers who were having their pizza before he spoke. "Hi guys, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your celebration but I'm just here to ask if I could speak to Wesley outside, please." Wes saw Robert's look, so he responded. "Sure."  
Placing his piece of Pizza down into the box, he went outside. Robert took him around the corner so that they weren't spied on. Once they were out of the ranger's hearing, Robert then turned back to Wes and spoke.  
"Wes, I needed to talk to you alone because It concerns my view on Ransik. I too have heard about his story when I was inside Simon Tower." Wes was surprised when he spoke.  
"You were there as well?" Robert nodded before he spoke. "Yes but its not important, Look I don't want to jump to conclusions but I'm starting to feel the same way as you do, about feeling sorry for him and I think it best to keep it between us."  
"Why is that?" asked Wes. Robert turned his head to check that the rangers weren't listening, he spoke on. "Because of what they do, I mean genetic perfection? Its almost alien to me, and the fact that Ransik has a daughter still sits in the back of my head so now I know his weakness." Robert paused for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I'm withdrawing my support for the rangers from this time on, they won't get arrested but they wont receive any back up from my team."

"Well after hearing Ransik's story, what society had done to them I wouldn't be convinced either."

"Okay then, I suggest that you keep your views to yourself and also that we keep this conversation between us from this time on until Ransik is captured and as far as genetic perfection goes, I still have views against that kind of stuff. Understand?" said Robert quietly.

"Yes sir." Wes responded, when all of a sudden Jen appeared from the corner.  
"What are you guys talking about?" she asked. Robert was the one to answer her question.  
"Just classified information between me and Wesley, that's all Jennifer. You're dismissed Wes."

"Thank you sir." Wes said before he turned around.  
He walked whilst Jen stood her ground and she spoke.  
"Oh, and might I ask what it was about?" Robert looked at her sternly.  
"I was telling Wes that seeing that you and your friends can handle things without us, we've decided to withdraw our support. And any other thing we've spoke about is classified" Robert said.  
"Really? because from what I can hear Is that you're convinced that Ransik is a person of feeling."

"Well at least I believe in gaining all the facts together instead of jumping the guns. I also believe what my gut tells me, maybe he's in such deep anger that it has ultimately consumed him and blinded him from any such help from people especially from reason."

"Let me tell you this, I wasn't lying to you or Wes when I said that Ransik was ruthless, he could do anything to win your trust if you let him fool you like that Captain." Hearing the same thing that she told Wes about Ransik struck his nerve, causing him to retaliate.  
He began to to psychoanalyze her with his cold stare.

"What you said was that He was evil through and through. I dare say that you're wrong because I of all people, refuse to believe that. You know there's going to come a moment when you realize you're wrong about him or a mutant." Jen was about to speak when Robert spoke further on to make his point clear. "If he was that evil his daughter would be dead and he'd be alone, evil itself stands alone without emotional attachments. What if the word ruthless could be said about that future society of yours in the year 3000, Jennifer Scotts?"  
That remark about her world shocked Jen to silence, Robert continued to speak.  
"I've heard about what happened in those labs in the future, about the fact how scientists have created people through using genetic perfection. And that everything special about your future came out of a test tube. I heard the whole story." Robert paused as Jen stood in silence and anger as Robert chewed her out further.  
"Did you know? that Ransik was born in a test tube in a lab as well? The same place that you were born in? My troops heard it too.  
So you of all people should understand what your own people did was merely immoral.  
Its an example of the consequences of your great and glorious peoples' scientific achievements, as far as I can see. This mutant that you hate so much, is that high cost of your so called genetic perfection. So You might as well understand the idea of what a pounding headache it is to me and a few others."

With that said, Robert turned left and walked away.  
He left Jen looking at him in hurt but drew a little scorn for what he accused her of and as she looked at him she spoke. "Captain Theron. look I'm sorry that you had to hear about our future, but you have to understand: these other mutants are still criminals. If he releases them then there going to be chaos in this world in which the future is at stake..."

Robert turned back and spoke first, cutting her off. "Save your sobby story Jennifer. I'm not in the mood for listening to you anymore especially in your fragile state. Because after doing a psychoanalysis on your whole personality Jennifer, I can easily see in your eyes that you're emotionally compromised from what Ransik did to your boyfriend."

Glaring at the Captain Jen felt compelled to beat him down.  
But Robert looked at her with the thousand yard glare as he spoke again in a firm and hard tone through his teeth. "If you think of so much as attacking me Miss Scotts, you'll have a problem with my military comrades. Surely you do know this fact in the future; that during war time, striking an officer is considered high treason against the powers that be and its punishable by death.  
Killing me won't bring your Alex back." Jen gasped at that remark before she spoke.  
"Oh really? Well what do you know about losing people you care about?"

"Who the heck do you think you are shouting at a commanding officer?  
Let this be your reality check. Under military jurisdiction, a person like myself has been placed in chain of command to lead this fight against all enemies. I've taken this chain of command with respect, so you don't ever question my own authority or those who send me out on missions.  
I take my orders from a high power in this time, not yours. So if you continue stepping on those digs of ours, there will be dire consequences.  
As of this moment Scotts, you and the three other rangers are on your own, Understand?" Robert spoke taking a step forward and crossing his arms in front of her just as the three other rangers stepped out to watch the argument between them.  
Seeing no point in arguing with a captain of this time, Jen reluctantly answered him. "Yes sir."  
"Thank you Scotts," Robert said loudly.

With that Robert accepted this, turning around he went back to the SUV.  
He got inside still fuming in anger before he relaxed calming himself after such a confrontation between himself and a girl from a utopian future which was alien in his mind, and it just made him unused to such a sight. Once he was calm, he started the ignition before he drove away from the Clock tower leaving Wes and Lucas, Katie and Trip to stand outside the front door and watch him leave without looking back. Since they witnessed the whole argument they kept to themselves.  
Robert continued to drive across the roads leading into the city, but after entering the streets of the city he decided to take a drive out of the city.  
Calling the Forward operations base on the car phone.

"Lt. Deveraux, its Theron." said Theron.

 _"Sir, is something wrong with you?"_ asked Jack.

"I just had a heated argument with the Ranger team leader." Robert replied.

 _"Understandably sir, but who could blame them for trying to create a world with no disease? Anyways there's something I need to tell you, I just got a call from a Miss Larson from Angel Grove who was asking for you. She said that she was staying at a Local hotel in Silver hills encase you wish to see her around."_ said Jack.

"Okay thanks, can you give me the address of the hotel? I might just go and see her right now." Theron said as he drove across the streets. After about half an hour into the city, Robert received the address. He made his way towards the hotel. Seeing the hotel, he stopped by the entrance of the car park before he used the phone to call the hotel. When the administration answered the call, Robert asked for the number for room 11, the room where Maggie was staying.  
He spoke to her on the phone, saying that he was in town and that he was thinking that he could drop in to her room for a visit which she decided to agree to. With her answer being yes and he's welcome, she told him that she'll see him soon and he did the same.  
They said their goodbyes to one another before they hung up the phones, Robert then drove past the hotel to go and buy a small bouquet of flowers for Maggie.

An hour later, after buying the bouquet of flowers Robert had parked his SUV into the car park and got out of the drivers seat. Taking the bouquet in his hands, he went towards the hotel.  
He went up to the stairs before going up to the top.  
Reaching the top step, he turned past the banister and walked along the first floor platform. He then came to the door, where he knocked on it and met with Maggie as she answered it.  
They spent the whole of the afternoon inside her room, catching up together.  
Later that night they stepped out of the room for their date. They went on their way to a restaurant as Robert proposed like its their first date, they went in Robert's SUV and then drove to the restaurant for dinner.

 _ **The next couple of days later.**_

Having spent some time with his new girlfriend to take his mind off the story about the future, Robert felt able to get back to work in managing the Forward Operations base in Silver Hills.  
Having learnt about the Rangers' heroic deed in rescuing a bus load of hostage kids, he suddenly started to see them in a new light.  
Now sitting in his new office in the FOB, Robert was reading some daily reports on the mutant or Cyclobot activities which were successfully dealt with thanks to the efforts of Deveraux and Price who were also working in protecting the citizens of the city itself.  
In the middle of his reading the reports, he received an unexpected visit from a time force ranger in the form of Jen Scotts and Trip Regis, who stepped into his office, she spoke. "I need to talk to you."  
"Hey, you don't just barge into my office. Did you sneak inside without any clearance from my troops?" said Robert who dropped the file on the table and he stood up from his chair to face her.  
Jen tossed her time force badge down on the table, she spoke.  
"Well I might have. but its not important Captain. The thing is I wear this time force badge because I swore my duty to the service of time force just like you swore your duties to the army, and I promised him that I would capture Ransik no matter what the cost."

"Let me ask you, is your personal promise at odds with the rules and beliefs that I follow?  
or is your feelings in this a little too much for you to carry, especially when my career is at odds with you trying to fulfil a man's last wish?" asked Theron.

"Look I have a set of rules in the future where the peace is kept by Time force.  
The military were long dead since Time force came to exist, so I wouldn't be that high at negotiations. Reasoning with mutants wouldn't be such an option in my opinion."

"Well I don't see that you can be one of those perfect genetic beings and still fight for these people." said Robert, grilling at Jen about her being genetically born.  
But then Jen snapped at him. "I'm not genetically perfect."  
That then surprised Robert completely, so Trip stepped forward to speak.  
"It's true Robert, Jen here is a natural born human, just like you. Only she's just as strong and capable as any soldier in your group except Price, she's a great soldier in my opinion. Her parents chose natural birth." Jen nodded. She turned back to Robert and then she spoke.  
"Trip has a point, I think she might be the best. You know, my mum once, she wanted a natural birth human in the year 3000 because she wanted to feel a connection with. She felt as you would that I deserve a choice, so she conceived and gave birth to me.  
I'm the future's natural birth in years and I have the same element that you'd probably think the genetically perfect offspring have, the element of choice. From then on I grew up hiding my true gene and Trip knew it too.  
I'm sorry for being so furious towards you. its just losing Alex back in my time, that was the worst thing that has happened to me in my time and this ring's all that I have left of him."  
Robert looked at the ring as Jen spoke, he then looked down at the Badge.  
Once she finished he looked up at Jen in silence, he sighed before spoke gesturing to the seat.  
"Please take a seat Jen."  
Jen did so whilst Robert picked up Badge in his hand, holding it he spoke.  
"Why do you think the army call me the Pyro-hunter? I was a hot headed soldier just as you were, I had some past encounters with machine drones who tried to attack earth. Heck if you had the time to read my history that the forces from the machine empire had captured me when I went after a Zeo Red ranger. They tried to turn me into one of their cybernetic life forms to lead its army into victory."

Robert paused as he remembered the time in the past.  
It was around the time when he was captured by the machine empire.  
"I had to fight hard to keep my conscious alive. That Empire almost erased my mind completely but I still resisted long enough until my crew risked everything to get me back, the ZEO Ranger team did the same for their red ranger, but unlike him, I survived at the cost of my hand.  
The only parts that were human were what were left of me even my pair of legs.  
I received the series of surgery from my military scientists who provided the means to save me, they gave me a prosthetic limb for a right hand. And like you who have lost friends, everybody thought that they were right in a war. Then everybody still paid the price with their lives in the end, so I too have lost good soldiers in my rescue and I'm sure you know that on your databases."

"I can understand that you've suffered longer than I have, I do have sympathy for what those machines did to you in the past, but I also know about Major Baldacci." said Jen.  
Robert remained silent upon hearing the name and then he spoke.  
"Major Garrett was one of the finest I have seen in my life, I learnt a lot from him when he took me under his wing. He was like an uncle that I have never had, in fact he was like family to his team and then he risked his life to save the life of a civilian who went on to become a pink power ranger just like you, taking his secrets to the grave with him."  
Jen looked at him with some new found respect as she saw his hurt.

He then spoke. "I moved on; I knew killing myself or any monster wouldn't bring him back at all so I stopped thinking about the past. I better get back to work with my team and so should you.  
Look You have earned my respect, seeing you still have an ounce of humility when you saved that bus load of children earlier on in the day."  
Robert stood up from his chair, he extended his hand towards Jen, giving her back the time force Badge. Jennifer took the Badge in her hand from him.  
Jen looked at him with a small grin on her face for a moment before she stepped out.  
Trip looked at Robert, reading his mind which said. " _Ransik maybe a criminal, but he's still an aggressive living being who cares so much for his daughter. One day he will see the error of his ways.  
_ Knowing that it was true to Robert, Trip could only give a nod in agreement to him. Accepting the nod Robert opened the door wide.  
Robert escorted Jen and Trip to the doorway and then asked the marine to give them a ride back to the clock tower.

 **Well that's the end of chapter two done, I know that its long but I had loads to get out of my head. Its one of my pieces of hard work so please read and review it, there will be another chapter coming on concerning Jen's revenge and Theron will be on hand to save Jen, before the rangers arrive and then bring her back to the clock tower.  
Therefore, stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of Theron's adventures. This chapter takes place in from the Episode Jen's revenge which will continue to the next chapter, where Robert Theron will see Jen's fury as she lashes out on the Fatcatfish mutant as well as many things. He will have a confrontation with Jen for her act of disobedience and quest of vengeance. Meanwhile Robert's superior General Grady will pay a visit to Mr Collins at his office, which would thus strike up the idea of the Silver Guardians and more.**

 _ **Chapter three.**_

 _ **U.S. Army Base. Location: Classified.**_

When morning came at 6am for next day, the sound of the trumpets call to arms woke up all soldiers and their officers from their beds and bunks to get dressed. Immediately all troops got out and got dressed as quickly for active duty as did their officers in command.  
Later that morning at 9am, General Grady was coming into his office when he turned his head to find two science officers on the long seat outside the hallway, they were waiting for the general to arrive at his office.  
One of them had a file on his lap as he was sipping a paper cup half full with coffee whilst the other was reading another file fill of documents. The science officer turned his head before he saw the general approaching the door of his office, placing the cup on the floor he alerted his fellow scientist of the general's presence in the hallway.  
They stood up, both men saluting the General.

"General sir." the science officer said, when the general returned the salute to the two officers.  
"At ease Science officer Starling, I didn't expect you to come at this time of the hour and bringing a civilian scientist to our US Army Base, would you care to explain why." said General Grady looking at the Science officer standing before him.

"I do apologise for my waiting outside your office and bringing a civilian to this base but the civilian is from the Bio-labs company in Silver Hills, California. My superiors called him up her for this meeting. My fellow scientist and I have classified news that we were obliged to bring forth and share with you sir." said Starling, holding his suit case in front of him.  
"Well then if you hand them over to me then I'll have a look at them in my office."

"I beg your pardon sir, but I must say Negative on your request. You see I was told by Science officer Starling that the board of command from Washington DC, have instructed him to deliver me to you personally so I can share this information with you in private.  
They also have given him the written authorisation to allow me to accompany Science officer Starling to Base.  
They also told me to tell you that he has also brought you a new secret weapon sir, they were very specific about their instructions. If you'll please show us into the office, then I can get on with our presentation." said Doctor Levoy.  
On hearing the scientist mention his Superiors in DC, General Grady knew that this was a matter which required his immediate attention, so he spoke. "Follow me into my office, we can discuss the classified matter there." "Yes sir." Starling and Doctor Levoy said together, following General Grady through the door into his office they took their seat before the general closed the door, locking it and shutting the shutters so that no one can see or hear their classified discussion.  
Once they were alone, Doctor Levoy started his presentation for the General Grady. Asking him about providing funding for a mission to create a special tank to destroy the robots and defeat the mutants. They talked for over the hour in their office whilst all was well.

 _ **Meanwhile in Silver Hills.**_

In the early time of the morning 07:45am, things in the streets of the city seemed quiet.  
Regular images from surveillance have shown no sign of any new mutants in the area which was a little weird, but it seemed to be a good sign. Whilst Theron's team were in doors doing regular surveillance in the area, Robert had woken up at 5am and then decided earlier to do a little jogging across the streets.  
Corporal Zach Logan had also got up as well before volunteering to go jogging with the Captain. After the two had done a long run across about 25 kilometres through the city for over half an hour, they came to a grassy ground which was isolated, they then used the time to do a little sparring together. Each man used their own hand to hand combat techniques which were getting better as the two men trained for over an hour before they stopped for a drink of water.  
They then decided to do a little jog further before they return back to the forward operation base.

Both Robert and Logan were coming up to the park to see Jen flip him over and onto the ground, after she gave him a little advice she walked away when she caught sight of Robert and a soldier next to him. Both standing there watching, Jen decided to come up to the two.  
"Did you just come here to watch or challenge me?" asked Jen.

"We're just doing a jog across the grounds, my commanding officer and I went through a sparring drill in hand to hand combat earlier on." said Logan. Jen raised her eyebrow at the mention of hand to hand combat as she had her training. "Really, well how early is that? cos Wes can't seem to keep up with me." she said.  
"Training started at 5am, much earlier than your time Jen." Theron said.  
"5am huh, not too bad for an old man." said Jen.

"Is that so? then how about you try and flip me over like you did Wes? I mean what makes you think you're good enough?" asked Robert, dropping his bottle of water and walking to the side to make some space between himself and Logan.  
Seeing that the soldier was serious about the challenge, Jen decided to take the bait.  
Dropping her bag, her towel and jumper on the ground at a distance from her, Jen readied herself for combat. She approached Robert who went into combat position. He held his position waiting for an attack from Jen, who then went into combat position as well.  
They moved in a circle waiting for one another to make a move whilst Wes and Logan watched them dance around and lean forward as if making a first move but they stood fast for about two minutes. Jen made the first move with side kick from her left leg. Theron blocked it both with his right arm, responding with a left hand. Jen blocked, hitting it down with her left and managing a side swipe with the back of her hand to his head.

Seeing that her blow had left him unfocused, she threw a kick to his face. But Theron blocked her kick, dropping to his knee he low kicked her from behind her legs which swept her off the ground. He then grabbed her hand, twisting it whilst bringing his knee to her neck. Holding her there for about ten seconds before he released her. He stood up from Jen, stepping back and looking at her as she stood herself up from the ground, he spoke. "You're good for a girl from the future, I'm actually a little relieved to know that my combat skills are unpredictable. Lesson one, never attack in anger."

"I wasn't attacking in anger, and I still believe that I can flip you over." Jen said in annoyance.  
"Okay, then you can try it." Robert said whilst Wes and Logan continued to watch the whole match between Jen and Robert Theron. When Robert threw the first punch at Jen, she grabbed his hand and twisted his arm, flipping the captain over but it didn't bring him down. Robert landed on his feet that instant. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her whilst planting his right foot in front twisting himself forward.

Crouching down, he then drew her up on his shoulders, with her on his back, he lifted her up on his back and shoulders before hurling her down on the ground. Keeping hold on her hand, Robert then planted his boot over Jen's chest to keep her down. Looking down at her face he spoke.  
"Just because you read about me on some historical record doesn't mean that you know a bloody lot of things about me. You're young and you still have much to learn Jen." With that, he released his hold on her and stepped back, turning around and walked off to retrieve his bottle of water when Jen stood herself up again. She tried for a sneak attack on him. But Theron sensed her coming, crouching as he turned he moved forward, tackling her before throwing her over his shoulder.  
Jen landed down with her back on the ground again. Deciding that he was right, Jen surrendered raising her hands up. Taking her surrender and that she had enough, Robert walked away to head back to the FOB, Zach Logan said his goodbyes to Wes before he went off to catch up with the captain whilst Wes went up to Jen and helped her up. She turned to look at Robert, glaring at him for humiliating her that way before she decided to let it be and return back to the Clock tower.  
As they walked, Jen looked at Wes and spoke. "It's important that no one ears about what just happened between me and Captain Theron." Wes nodded in understanding that she didn't want anyone to know.

 _ **An hour later.**_

After returning back to base, Robert Theron went to his office to get changed whilst Zach Logan went straight to the bathrooms to take a quick shower before reporting for duty.  
Deveraux and Price were also doing a little sparring in the next room, practicing their kung Fu and hand to hand combat techniques as well. It was only a quarter of an hour when the surveillance picked up images of Nadira and a new mutant who were attacking the Plaza in the city. Taking immediate action in the situation, Robert, Sergeant Price and Lieutenant Deveraux along with two marines, geared up and took their weapons with them. Going out in the military jeep the team then went out to the streets into combat against these mutants.  
They drove their vehicle across the streets of the city, taking different directions along the roads, passing city blocks and park area before they arrived at the Plaza.

Getting out of the vehicle with their weapons in hand, they slowly made their way to the corner, to see Nadira walking away from the mutant with shopping bags in her hands as if he said something wrong to her. They stayed long enough to see the mutant fire upon a van in the streets.

Deciding to take the shot, Deveraux was about to shoot when the power rangers dropped down from the sky before the mutant could open fire on another building near the plaza.  
"You're under arrest." Jen said. The mutant acted like he was going to surrender, but Theron knew that tactic well enough as he watched the whole scene. He felt he had to give credit to that mutant for using that trick to blast the rangers.  
"So pink ranger we meet again." said the mutant. "I remember you, you tried to destroy Alex and me. Didn't you learn your lesson last time Fatcatfish?" asked Jen. Fatcatfish taunted Jen for a short while before the four rangers attacked him. Seeing this as not the time to watch, Robert decided to take action. He turned to Price and Deveraux and then told them.  
"Cover me." before he stepped out with a 12 gauge automatic shotgun in his hands.

Pumping a shell and taking aim, Robert fired the first shot at the mutant's gun which sparked out.  
"What the?" Fatcatfish said when he turned to see Captain Theron, standing there in full body armour and a shotgun pointing straight at him. Glaring at the soldier, Fatcatfish spoke. "Who do you think you are firing at me?" Robert side stepped, walking a little yard away from the corner, he smirked before he spoke out.  
"My name is Captain Bob Theron, of the US Army." with that he fired again at Fatcatfish who ducked and returned fire. But Theron was quick, ducking down he rolled over to the side and sat up again. He then fired a few shots at Fatcatfish again whilst Jen was still on the ground.  
But when she stood back up, she acted like she was blood drunk in fury as Robert turned his head to watch her shout aloud. "Pink ranger time force! she then charged after Fatcatfish without thinking, screaming aloud with rage which Robert knew was an act of insubordination. She lashed out against Fatcatfish with a few swings before pushing him to the ground. She drew out her V cannon to shoot down Fatcatfish.  
That was when the other rangers decided to stop her. They crowded around her trying to stop her. But she broke out of their hold and shouted aloud. "He deserves it!"  
The blue ranger tried again to get her to stop and control herself as she looked to open fire on the mutant. When she fired her cannon, the blast hit a few barrels instead of Fatcatfish, almost missing his two troops.  
That was the last straw for Robert, who stood up and marched towards the rangers. The Blue ranger managed to get the blaster out of Jen's hands whilst the mutant escaped and Lucas asked what do you think you were doing? you almost destroyed him.  
Jen fell to her knees as she spoke in anger. "That's what I wanted." she slammed her fists down on the ground, as Robert was half way towards in anger and disgust as Jen spoke.  
"We'll find him again and then I'll finish him."  
Wesley spoke to her in comfort for a moment before she de morphed. Robert approached her, "What just happened there, Jennifer Scotts?" Katie de-morpher before she stepped in front of Robert and spoke. "Easy Captain, she just got a little hot headed."  
"A little, she went blood drunk in rage. She almost sent a blast shot right into my two soldiers almost getting them killed. I think she needs to be submitted to disciplinary action due to her insubordination lashing out on a mutant and thus trying to kill him." Jen turned her head to Robert. Standing up she turned to come towards him.  
She was looking to punch him in the face, but he read her in seconds before he kicked her back. Pushing past Katie, he confronted Jennifer as he shouted.  
"Have you had enough blood, you crazy cow?"

Lucas spoke. "Hey Captain, take it easy on her."  
Robert whipped his head to him and he asked. "Take it easy? Did you not see the rage in her when she attacked that mutant, that's the same rage I had once. Don't you guys see it? Even Captain Ahab of Moby dick by Herman Melville would easily be this furious." Robert said, looking around him before he looked back at Jen who spoke. "What?"

"You do have books in the 31st century don't you Jennifer?" asked Robert, seeing that she didn't know what he was talking about, he walked away leaving everyone but Wes puzzled about what Moby dick was. Wes then explained to them the book whilst Jen walked after him. Deveraux and Price followed Jen as she followed him across a few blocks until Robert turned a corner and disappeared.

When Jen went through the alley way, she found Robert who spoke.  
"Are you following me so that you can take your anger out of me?" Jen frowned in anger before she responded. "You know I have to say that you have no right to be shouting at me especially when I was upset." But Theron cut her off, "I am a higher rank than you Scotts and..." Seeing that he's not getting through to her he spoke again.  
"You know what you might as well kill me now and get it out of your system, here."

Jen raised her eyebrows at the statement when he stepped forward, taking his shot gun off his shoulder he shoved into Jen's hands but pushing her against the wall, having her take the gun he barked. "Take the shot gun and shoot me. Go ahead Jen shoot me."  
Suddenly awakened from her rage, Jen spoke. "I don't want to shoot you."

"Oh what you can't kill me whilst I'm interfering with your vengeance mission?" asked Robert.

"It doesn't concern you or your troops its not your business." Jen screamed, but Robert countered her staring straight into her shaken eyes.  
"Bull roar its not my business. You've never seen the things that I have in this life. There are People who are suffering out there Jennifer. Families who are in the midst of these grounds of chaos. Even their own homes are blown to pieces, and yet you're here having an obsessive streak for vengeance."

"You never lost someone you loved!" Jen Screamed aloud, but it didn't sway Robert from what he said next.

"Well then Miss Scotts you just go ahead and open fire, cos I have a girlfriend who will go after you for my murder. Buck up, be a soldier, look me in the eyes and pull the damn trigger!" It was then that Jen shouted. "Come on Captain!"

"No?" Theron said, snapping the shot gun out of Jen's hand he took the shot gun and aiming the barrel straight at her, ready to blow her away.  
"Jennifer Scotts you have committed insurrection and disobedience to your time force and disrespected a Military officer, which during wartime is considered treason. Do you know what that penalty is for such an act of treason? Allow me to remind you about what I said, its punishable by death." Robert growled at her as she stood there waiting for him to shoot.

But Deveraux stepped forward after watching the whole confrontation.  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold on there. I don't think its such a good idea Sir."

"Deveraux take a step back!" Theron ordered keeping his shot gun on Jen. Deveraux stepped close to him. "Captain stand down, you can't kill this power ranger, we still need her." Deveraux said. But Theron wouldn't stand down, instead he called Price over.  
"Sergeant, Keep Deveraux away from us."  
"You stand fast sergeant Price." Deveraux ordered turning to Price who came to him, she grabbed Deveraux's arm pulling him a few steps back as she responded.  
"He's the CO, Lieutenant and its captain's orders." Robert pulled the cock piece loading a round when Lucas had arrived in the alley and he shouted "Captain!"

Seeing Lucas at the corner of his eye, Robert spoke.  
"Stand fast Lucas, this is what we here call a court martial. you above all know the penalty." Lucas then responded.  
"Yes I do Sir. but please do not do this, it was a big mistake that Jen did but it doesn't mean you have to shoot her. I mean for crying out loud she has to live with it."  
It was then that Jen spoke. "Stand down Lucas, its alright."

Robert looked Jen in the eye for a moment. Sighing out, Robert lowered his gun down and holstered it to his shoulder, coming close to her so that only she could hear him. "If you dare endanger another soldier in my command or go AWOL on me again, you're dead."  
With that, Robert turned away and walked out, passing Deveraux, Price and Lucas who approached Jen.

"Look Jen, just go take a walk, come back to the clock tower when your head is clear. I'll talk to Theron." Lucas said before Jen walked away and Lucas took off.

 _ **Meanwhile at Bio Labs in Silver Hills.**_

General Grady and a Major named Earl Channing were riding in a Mercedes vehicle with a military driver at the front when the vehicle came up to the parking area at the front door of the Bio Labs skyscraper building before it pulled over at the sidewalk.  
Stepping out of the car, General Grady and Major Channing stood up and looking around. The driver spoke then. "I'll be right back within half an hour sir." Turning to the front door, the general and the Major went forward towards the front door to head through to reception.  
Upon coming to the front desk at the reception, the Major spoke with the receptionist.  
He asked the receptionist if she and the General could make an appointment to see Mr Collins on a private meeting with him. The purpose of the meeting was to discuss some private business to merge the military and create a Security division. Mr Collins was sitting inside his office signing some paper work that his secretary had brought him early. It was another day in the office until he got a call from reception. Answering the phone he raised it to his ear and spoke into the speaker. "Mr Collins."  
 _"Mr Collins, this is the reception. I've got two military leaders who are requesting a meeting with you."  
"_Okay what is it that they want to talk about." asked Mr Collins, sitting back on his chair.  
 _"I'm sorry sir but they wouldn't tell me anything, they say that its classified. so I think that they might need to see you soon enough" said the receptionist._ Taking his diary out from the draws of his desk, he picked up his diary and checked the time for tomorrow's meeting. He looked down each time before he reached a time suitable for himself and the military officers.  
"Well I can meet them tomorrow after noon at 2:30pm in my office. Thank you." said Mr Collins before he hung his phone up.

Back at the reception, the receptionist hung up the phone.  
She took the note in her hand before she stood up with the note, saying to them.  
"You have a private meeting with Mr Collins at tomorrow at 2:30pm in his office on the tenth floor."  
"Thank you ma'am." said the Major, with the note the receptionist gave him he and the general left the office to arrange another meeting with Captain Theron and his team to discuss the events of today and tomorrow.

 _ **Later that day.**_

Later that day when Jen had left to take a walk, Lucas found Robert on his team at their Jeep before they could leave. Walking up to the jeep Lucas spoke out. "Captain Theron."  
Robert looked up to see Lucas, he lowered his head in annoyance before he looked back up.  
"What is it Lucas?" he said in a direct tone.

"Can you just stop all this hostile rubbish, and act civil. I'm sorry for what happened with Jen." Lucas spoke, direct which caught Robert and his two team member's attention.  
"What happened? Do you have an Idea of how she acted and what a pain in my back she is?"

"Yes sir, I've seen what she was like in my time but I've seen how heart broken she was." said Lucas.

"You are missing the point Lucas. Do you understand what she did, she went AWOL against the same principals, she commit insubordination against me and your team. She thinks that my advice and guidance don't apply to her because she disagreed with them." said Theron.

Lucas raised his eyebrows at Robert for talking about his guidance.  
"Your guidance, is that why you decided to spare arresting me and my friends? I mean about half an hour ago you almost shot her dead." Lucas pointed out, Robert responded.  
"I spared arresting you and your friends, including Jen because I thought there was some good in her. But after the events of today and yesterday I saw that she does not have an ounce of humility. Look Lucas as far as you could tell, I would have only aimed my shot on the wall to get through to her."

"Is that so Captain cos it looked like you wanted to remove her?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, and what about her? Because from what I see, she showed the worst display of duty, I wouldn't have gone off like that in the first place. She was suppose to be a police officer, not a blood thirsty killer, and what's worse yet? She used her dead boyfriend to justify her right to play the executioner." Lucas and Robert were silent as they faced one another.

After calming down, Robert was the one to speak.  
"Look the thing is this. I'd have allowed my aim to tilt so I can miss her by inches, you would have done the same as I would. If she thinks that she can't make any mistakes, then there's going to come a moment when she realize she's wrong about that and she might just wind up getting herself or one of you guys killed."

"Except she didn't. Do you know how many time force officers we've lost in the fight against those mutants? Only a few in the last ten years." Lucas argued to Robert who argued back.

"Well that's your problem, you think you know everything but the thing is that there will be a moment when that happens in a second without you knowing all about it."  
Theron looked at Lucas' guilt ridden face before he continued.  
"Given the circumstances this will be brought to the attention of my commanders, they will convene a wartimes tribunal which will probably affect the course of your time and your mission. you understand what military Jurisdiction will be done at this point. They're going to take away your morphers.  
They will issue the arrest warrants immediately, they will have you and your three friends hunted down and they will have Jen locked up in a holding cell indefinitely."  
Hearing this Lucas had become shocked by this news.

"Captain sir, please listen to me." asked Lucas.

"No I'm not going to listen to you, nor Jen at all. I mean why should I listen to people from the future? Jen never listened to me, so I can't listen right. now. She doesn't comply with my rules and she doesn't even respect her elders. Do you know why? because She's too emotionally compromised." Robert stated to Lucas before he turned, entering the car.  
He was about to close the door when Lucas spoke.  
"Let me ask you something sir, if a mutant killed your girlfriend what would you have done?"  
Hearing that question in his ear Robert looked at him with a glare that told him to shut up.  
He turned his head to the front in thought about the question before he responded.  
"See that it doesn't happen again and read that book I mentioned."  
Soon after he said that, the jeep moved out of the garage.  
It drove away from the garage, leaving Lucas to watch him go.

 _ **Down the streets near the Forward Operations Base.**_

After the two confrontations with the pink and blue rangers in the city, Deveraux was driving the Jeep which was carrying Robert and Price back to the Forward Operations Base, they were approaching the entrance of the base when the jeep stopped, Deveraux turned off the engine. Turning to Deveraux, Robert asked. "Lieutenant what are you doing?"

But Deveraux turned his head and spoke out him. "Permission to speak freely sir."

"Go on." said Theron. Facing the front and sighing, Deveraux spoke his mind.  
"Can we please stop this Sir? Look I do agree with you that what Jennifer Scotts did was insubordinate, in fact I'd have her court martialled in a heartbeat for not having better control of her temper. and truth be told if I myself lost a loved one I'd work out ways to get back at the person who did the crime." Hearing those words left Robert feeling a little guilty but it left Price a little surprised, she spoke.  
"You know sir, I'm not taking sides. But Deveraux is right."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Sergeant." Robert said to price, but she wouldn't take it.  
"Don't sir, you're looking at the two officers who trust you on this whole mission, but we might have you declared unfit for command to our superiors or the war department and we will take over. Look war is a grubby game but I still remember the past when me and the team almost lost you."

"I have to agree with Sergeant price on this, and truth be told those rangers deserve as much respect as anyone else in this present does." said Jack Deveraux.  
"What do you two suggest I do about it?" Asked Robert, looking at them both.  
Jack then stepped forward before he spoke out. "Just re-think about the report Sir, I mean its not everyday that we work with some people who might be your grandchildren."  
Alana looked at him, thinking of her point of view which suddenly changed after hearing his thoughts.  
"Look I'll think on it before I meet with the general. You know seeing Jen act like she did was almost like how I was when I wanted so badly to destroy those robots from this whole machine empire. I wanted to smash those robotic lifeforms to scrapmetal." said Robert.

Deveraux nodded on the thought, he was about to start up the engine when the car phone rang, Robert picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Captain Theron."  
Robert listened for a minute, nodding his head before he hung up and spoke.  
"We've all been called to command Base for a private meeting in the evening, the General needs to see us tonight for a special briefing about some new secret weapons."  
Looking to Alana who nodded, Jack Deveraux spoke, "What time?"

 _ **U.S. Army Base.**_

Upon arrival at the base in the evening as planned, Captain Theron, Sergeant Price and Lieutenant Deveraux were called up to attend the meeting about the secret weapon whilst a couple of mechanics did some routine check ups to make sure the vehicle is still able to run for combat.  
The meeting itself took over two hours, they spoke about the new secret weapons which will be given to Captain Theron and his officers in command with trust that they alone would use them. The General went on to say that he has arranged a meeting with Mr Collins to discuss building security division to aid the rangers and Theron's military group in the war against the mutants and robots.

Afterwards the General brought them out of the board room to the hanger, where the Science officer Starling was waiting for them to make an appearance.  
Upon introduction he went on to introduce the new secret weapons: Mobil armoured combat suits designed to increase their flexibilities and agility, as well as a new set of weapons, an M1-L1 Triple-Pulse Rifle with forty millimetre pump action grenade launcher for the captain.  
A phased plasma pulse rifle with 12 gauge automatic shot gun attached to it for Sergeant Price and a special modified F2000 assault rifle with an automatic grenade launcher.

Seeing these new weapons as the best way to fight against the Cyclobots, the three officers took up their weapons. They had the mechanics load each of the weapons cases into the jeep so that they can bring it to the FOB and test them when finding the chance to do so.  
With their new equipment in hand, Captain Theron and his officers said their goodbyes to the general who wished them good luck in their new mission.

On the ride back to the forward operations base, Jack was thinking to himself as he drove from the base back to the city of Silver Hills when he suddenly developed an idea in mind. So he spoke.  
"Captain sir, there's an idea which I'd like to discuss with my commanding officer."  
Robert looked at Jack's face, he queried about the idea in his mind before he replied.  
"Go on Lieutenant Jack, tell me about your idea."

Jack sighed before he spoke "Its about field testing our new weapons sir, as the science officer Starling said earlier that they haven't been field tested and in any soldiers someone has to test them."  
"Field testing our secret weapons is your idea." asked Robert, looking at Jack for a moment when Sergeant Price leaned forward, Robert turned to her before he asked.  
"Do you have something to say Sergeant?" Sergeant price responded then.

"Yes sir, I second the field test... Any good night for using our weapons is good to me sir." Seeing the faith that Sergeant Price has for Jack's idea, Robert decided to follow them for a change.  
"Tonight is a good night for the three of us. We'll find a quiet spot to park the car in five minutes and then we'll suit up. if Ransik is in the city, then I think he's in for a big surprise."

 _ **The Old Warehouse, near midnight time.**_

After getting into their new combat armoured suits and gearing their belts and weapons up, the three then went back into the vehicle and drove back into the streets of the city which were now empty with it being night time.

They drove across the area when they caught a flash of white in the streets.  
Guessing that Jen had decided to go after Ransik alone, the team then decided to tail her so that they can test their weapons in combat and find out more about their mutant enemy, see how powerful Ransik was. They drove their vehicle halfway across the streets until they decided to go the rest of the way on foot so that they won't attract any attention from Jen or Ransik at all.

At the warehouse Ransik and Frax meet up with Fatcatfish in the warehouse. Frax had told Ransik that Fatcatfish wanted to see him, to which Fatcatfish said to Ransik that he wanted to see him. Realising that the robot had deceived them, Fatcatfish was going to confront him when Jen arrives at the warehouse, seeing her Ransik is then led to believe that Fatcatfish made a deal to turn him in.  
When approaching Ransik, a cyclobot appeared from the warehouse corner. The Cyclobot shot at her as she tried to dodge the shots, as she fought off the cyclobots.  
The three soldiers in combat suits were closing in to the warehouse, seeing jen enter the building they knew that they were in the right place.

Jen was in the middle of the fight when all of a sudden, an explosion sent a couple of cyclobots flying backwards into the warehouse. Soon after that explosion smoke flooded the entrance, in a few seconds, an iron suit warrior stepped in through the warehouse making an entrance into the warehouse, the warrior loaded a m4 grenade before he aimed his muzzle on the group of cyclobots near wall. He then fired a grenade into the group of cyclobots, which blew them to pieces.

With two more warriors coming behind him they open fired on the first few Cyclobots whilst the left wind warrior charged into battle, his rifle firing a few rounds towards Ransik and the Cyclobots.  
Some shots hitting cars and barrels in the crossfire  
The other group of Cyclobots as well as Ransik fired back but they missed.  
The warriors dodged their fire shots until one of them leaped towards the warrior who then blew a hole into its chest with one laser shot to the surprise of Ransik and Jen who kept fighting against the other cyclobots, shooting her laser guns at the same time as the two warriors fired as well upon the two cyclobots by the car. The three soldiers continued the attack but one of them watched Fatcatfish escape through the back doorway fleeing for his life, Frax ordered his robots to go after him but the warriors knocked them down with their shots, before they could get through the entrance.

Jen took on Ransik alone which was going down terribly, but when the warrior third warrior came to defend her against Ransik, he simply whacked him sending him flying back.  
So the second one set himself up to shoot Ransik's sword out, he took aim when Ransik's mutation erupted all over his body, giving the other two a chance to help their comrade up. The soldier opened his helmet revealing himself to be Captain Theron.  
He watched the mutant who was in pain, saying that he need his serum.  
The three approached Jen making a circle around her they readied their rifles encase any cyclobots appeared to intercept them. Looking at Ransik, Theron was only tempted to aim his rifle muzzle at his head when the other rangers came inside the warehouse. He turned to them and motioned them to get over here right now. The rangers came to her, each one speaking.  
"Jen are you alright? Jen speak to me." said Wes.  
"She's hurt." said Katie looking to Wes.

"We got to get her home." said Trip looking at his fellow rangers and the three armoured soldiers.  
"Guys get her out of here right now, your friend Jen's very lucky that my Team and I decided to tail her. it'll be a good idea for her if she listened to my advice once in a while. Now clear this area, we'll follow behind." Theron told the rangers.  
"Alright Captain. Let's go guys." said Katie.  
As soon as they made the move towards the door, the group of soldiers followed backing away from Ransik and Frax who were too busy until Ransik threw an energy blast down their way blowing up the entire place as they each made their escape to the door.  
Soon after Ransik and Frax had escaped leaving the three soldiers unconscious.

 _ **The next morning.**_

It was only around 7am the next morning when Theron finally regained consciousness.  
Seeing no damage to his combat suit, Robert was impressed that he survived the mutant attack.  
Standing himself up from the ground he made his way across the floor which was covered in black soot from the blast, he searched for his two team mates when he found Deveraux and Price, both of them were lying together when he approached them and spoke.  
"Deveraux. Price, get up you two. Deveraux wake up, Jack!"

With that Alana woke from their daze to see that Jack had his arm around her as he woke up as well to see her, shaking her arm he spoke. "Price, are you dead?"  
"No Jack, I'm not dead." Sergeant Price responded. Reaching for her helmet with both her hands, she took it off and breathed in some air.  
Looking at Jack, she spoke.  
"I didn't think that you cared for me Deveraux. Are you alright."  
Jack gave a nod, he laid on his back before sitting himself up to turn and stand himself up on his feet, looking around the place.  
"I almost thought the armour suits might fail us and we'd both wind up in body bags." Jack said in a sarcastic tone. Alana laughed at him, reaching his hand. Jack and Robert took both her hands and pulled her on to her feet, looking around her she saw that the rangers were gone.  
"Are you two alright?" asked Theron.

Alana and Jack nodded to him, but only Jack winced feeling the whiplash on his neck. "On the bright side the armour worked in shielding us from the fire." Jack said which made Robert smile.  
"Yeah, you know what else? I shot a grenade straight into Ransik but I didn't kill him, I just sent him crashing into the wall, hehe."  
"I'll tell you boys, that mutant was a piece of hard work." Alana said as she picked up her rifle and Jack's weapon. They then exited the old warehouse before the police can arrive to see what's happened. Within an hour they were coming to the jeep when Alana heard a noise on the far end.

Putting her plasma rifle on the side of the car, she opened the door and took out a pair of binoculars. She looked around the area when she found the pink Ranger and Fatcatfish fighting. After watching the other rangers arrive to stop her, Alana to let her have her fight.  
Turning around she got her rifle and placed them both in the back seat whilst Robert helped Jack into the back of the Jeep. As soon as Robert was in the passenger seat, Alana got into the drivers seat and started up the engine before they were off.

 _ **After the battle.**_

After finally capturing her most hateful enemy Fatcatfish in combat, Jen and the other rangers made their tiring way home.  
As they each walked along the streets Jen thought about Alex for a short while but then she thought of what Robert Theron said, that she still had much to learn.  
She wished that she could apologise to him and say that he was right about taking advice from others when she saw a jeep stopping at a road way.  
Realising that this might be a good chance she rushed up to the jeep, calling to him but leaving some of her friends a little puzzled as they followed her. "Captain Theron." Jen said.  
Robert turned his head on hearing someone call out to him and he saw Jen coming up to the side of the Jeep. Stepping out of the Jeep, Robert stood in front of Jen who approached.  
"Captain Theron, I wasn't sure you survived the ordeal at the Warehouse." she said.

"I was only relieved that my team had survived as well. You on the other hand were just lucky that we tailed you. I can see now that you have learnt the hard way about not taking advice.  
I say that I wont come out and beat you down after what you've been through. I believe it would be a good idea pink ranger if you learn to take some guidance from others, especially me and or your team partner, Wesley Collins."  
Jen remained silent for a moment before she looked at him and nodded.  
"So tell me, are you ready to take my advice, especially after the events of today?"

After a short moment, Jen Scotts raised her right hand.  
She saluted Robert Theron as a military advisor and officer.  
Returning the salute to her, Robert turned his head to look back at the jeep before he spoke.  
"I'll be holding a meeting at my forward operations base in the city, I'll require yourself and Wesley to attend this meeting."

Jen looked down in thought about the invitation.  
"I'm not sure if I am the soldier type to attend this meeting sir." Jen said to Robert looking so sheepishly, but Robert wasn't taking no for an answer this time.

"Does the archives of your computers in the future state that I have a reputation for making suggestions Officer Scotts?" asked Robert. Jen thought about it before she stood up straight, she answered his question in the same tone. "No sir."

"Good, then I guess that I've given you and Wesley a direct order. When you come we'll maybe discuss your time force principals, and I might tell you the story of Moby dick by Herman Melville which I hope you'll take the time to listen to me and learn from it as it will benefit you more than ever." Robert spoke whilst Alana took out a pen from her pack.  
She wrote the address of the FOB on a piece of paper encase she forgets it.  
Taking the piece of paper, Robert then handed it over to Jen. "Be at the front door at 6:15 pm, we'll open a couple of beverages to honour your boyfriend as a fallen soldier of this time. Attend it for Alex and Wes, make sure she gets to the meeting on time." He said to Wes.  
He then got back into the Jeep before the light turned green, when he waved goodbye to him, the jeep then drove off leaving Jen and the others on the road. With that they made their way back to the Clock tower for a well deserved break.

 _ **Meanwhile at Mr Collin's office.**_

Mr Collins was sitting by at his office, reading into a few pages of a book when a buzzer drew him out of his book. Putting the book down he switched the speaker on and spoke. "Yes Miss Milano."  
 _"Mr Collins, the officers here for your_ _2:30pm have arrived at the reception and they're waiting for you to buzz them in sir."_ Remembering his half two meeting, Alan Collins pressed the speaker button.  
"Send the officers up." said Mr Collins, leaving his desk to walk over to the windows to watch the view for a while before the officers come into the office.

Down at the Reception, after the receptionist had admitted General Grady and Major Channing they walked through the halls of Bio-labs towards the elevator. Entering the elevator Major Channing pressed no. 10 button, as soon as the door closed up in front of them the elevator went up to the tenth floor.  
When the doors opened Major Channing and General Grady stepped out of the elevator and then walked across the hallway towards the door to Mr Collins' office.  
On coming to the door, General Grady knocked on the door.  
"come in." Mr Collins said before General Grady and Major Channing opened the door and went in through the doorway. Mr Collins turned around to see the two officers come into the office and come forward to Mr Collins. Meeting with the officers, Mr Collins shook his hand and introduced himself to the officers standing before him.  
"Gentlemen I'm Mr Collins, to whom might I ask am I speaking to." said Mr Collins, General Grady then introduced himself and Major Channing to him. "Mr Collins, the name is Lieutenant General Frasier Grady of the United states Army Reserve, and this is my executive officer Major Earl Channing. I hope that this is not a bad time." said General Grady.  
"Not at all General. Please take a seat gentlemen." said Mr Collins, turning to head for his chair before he sat down on his chair, the General and Major took their seats. "So what can I do for you two?"

It was the General who explained. "My Executive officer and I have come because one of your scientists have approached us about a few solutions to the problem with these monsters in the city of Silver Hills. We're here to offer you a small partnership in the weapons division. Since these Mutants have made their apparent appearance to cause terror in the city, I had to send a team to try and quell this monstrous threat. However I've received complication from the threat which has engulfed some of our forces and have not beaten them, yet I have recently learnt that you are in need of military personal to help protect the city."

"So what does this small partnership between us have to do with this meeting?" asked Mr Collins.  
"A couple of days ago before I called for this meeting yesterday, I have recently been in contact with my colleagues and your Scientist Doctor Levoy along with several parties at the Pentagon and the department of defence, they'd like to offer their troops to you in building new and improved military security division to protect the citizens of Silver Hills in exchange for these terms; One is for your support in this new project that you'll say that it was you who approached us about creating this division, and second your new Division will recruit my group into the force enlisting them to fight in the war against the mutants until the city is safe. And Third is that Bio labs complex will have a contract with our military government, developing a new series of phased plasma guns and artillery to destroy these robotic minions. I will Leave Dr. Levoy under your personal Supervision."

"Very well, but I have to stress that this will have to be for paid customers who will pay for my forces service during this time and I'd like to call them the Silver Guardians." said Mr Collins. As they spoke together, the conversation went on for the next hour over the period of time discussing whom Mr Collins will be choosing to take charge of the military projects and the Silver Guardians programme. They spoke about the work they'll have ahead of them until four o'clock and then they ended their meeting with General Grady, Major Channing and Mr Alan Collins signing a nondisclosure agreement form.  
Afterwards the meeting came to a close with the officers saying their goodbyes before they departed from Mr Collins' office, walking away from the door they went out towards the elevator with their works done. Soon after they went back to the car and headed off back to the US Army Base for a full report to their superiors.

 **That's the end of Chapter Three, with my two days of hard work in creating this new story before this Christmas coming on. The next chapter will continue to the night of the gathering where Sergeant Alana Price and Jennifer will be bonding for the time over a special drink whilst Wes gets to know the troops.  
Well that's it for me until Christmas is over, so please enjoy the chapter and leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **This fourth chapter, takes place on the night after Jen had captured Fatcatfish whilst Wes was mingling with the military personal. Soon after that night, Captain Theron and his team will receive marching orders to join forces with the newly developed Silver Guardians. Takes place between Time Shadow and Worlds apart. Please keep in mind I don't own power rangers Jen and Wes and the other power rangers and their allies, so read it and Enjoy it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers or the Silver Guardians, but I do own General Grady and the military personal who influenced Mr Collins' business venture, the Silver Guardians in this story.**_

 ** _Later that night at Theron's Forward Operations base._**

After a successful field test in the new combat suits, Captain Theron and his two officers decided to hold up a small celebration on the rare and special occasion on that night as a way to raise the morals of their team.  
Later that night a new convoy of soldiers arrived to relieve the off duty soldiers of their positions to give them a break. The off duty were having their dinner together when Robert was having a few of his troops brought out a few boxes containing about two kegs of juice along with about a few liquor bottles out for the small party as well as some food and other drinks for the night.  
When he called all men to attention, the troops looked to him, he looked around as he spoke.  
"I Expect the best and I give the best." Turning around he opened up one box before pulling out a keg, putting it on the grounds he then shouted to them, "Here's some bottles of tropical juice and a couple of special bottles."  
Hearing this the group gave a cheer for their captain for providing them with treats for all their hard work whilst the Captain moved onto another box and opened it, revealing a boombox with a CD player as well as a dozen cds for the troops to choose and play for the night alone.

"Here's some music for you all as a way of appreciation for your dedication and your courage during these dark times, Let's keep this simple that's an order. All off duty personal can attend this celebration and have a little fun, but watches remain by the book on this night. That's all for this night on, dismissed!" said Captain Theron. As soon as he walked off leaving the boxes to the troops who gathered the bottles and brought them to the tables in the next room which was a great hall, big enough to hold a gathering whilst others gathered the cd player boom box and cds together, bringing them all to the next room as well.

Soon after the small celebration was underway, the off-duty personal who were made of men and women in the military team were having a such fun. Captain Theron and his new girlfriend Maggie were having a small night to themselves, playing some soft music whilst sharing a fine bottle of wine as they sat together enjoying music as it played out in his private room.  
It was over an hour into the night and Captain Theron and Maggie Larson were making out, getting a little intimate when they heard a knock on the door. Captain Theron stood up from his chair next to his girlfriend.  
He spoke out. "Who is it?"  
"Captain Theron your two guests have arrived at the door, shall I bring them in?" asked the officer behind the room's door. Turning his head to look at Maggie who gave a nod to having them sent in Robert looked up at the door, he spoke. "Send them in. we'll be along to greet them in the minute." Looking at Maggie, Robert drew a small grin to his girlfriend before they giggled in each other's arms and then stood up together.

 _ **Meanwhile in Mr Collin's office.**_

Mr Collins was doing some last minute work before heading out to a fancy restaurant where he booked a table for one as he needed a distraction to get his mind off of his son Wesley leaving home and the meeting with General Grady and his Executive officer earlier on.  
Since he found out that one of his leading scientists Dr Levoy had approached the US Army with a few ideas, Mr Collins thought on the fact that maybe his scientist had done the right thing as a few more parts were required from the military's workshops in order to finish off a few new science projects.  
One of them which Dr Levoy's team have been building for almost twenty years was a military weapon to keep the city of Silver Hills as well as the entire world safe from hostile aliens who seek to invade earth.  
Now that Mr Collins had the cooperation of the military's Army general, he can have Dr Levoy finish off this science project within a week or two.  
Having seen the works of the power rangers Mr Collins wanted to know where did they get their powers and how he can use those powers for his gain. He didn't know what else to do but wait and trust that his scientists will be working on ways to keep the city safe and raise his reputation to new heights in the city of Silver Hills.  
But still Mr Collins knew that he had to find other ways to make a fortune in defending the citizens of the fair city at a good price for their protection. After signing his paper work and having his assistants check them into the private files in the building, Mr Collins packed up his suitcase and took it with him.

Walking out through the doorway he closed it behind him and walked along the corridor before reaching the elevator. Whilst he waited for the elevator, he took out his cell phone to call Philip to come and pick him up and take him to the Restaurant in the south east side. A moment later after calling his driver Philipp, the elevator doors opened, Mr Collins went into the elevator turning around he pressed the button to the reception before the doors closed up and sent the elevator down.

 _ **Back in the main hall of the Forward Operations Base.**_

The off duty troops were having a good time together when the front doors opened, Wes and Jen entered through the doorway escorted by a guard who allowed them to enter. They brought them across the building which was filled with tables with weapons and ammunition as well as computers and monitors for operations, all were spread out across the corners and walls of the building which provided a systematic look for a forward Military base of Operations.

In the back was the main hall where the celebration was going on with off duty personal attending and having a good time whilst officers were still on duty, keeping the operations in order encase another mutant or robot attack may occur at anytime. Even Jen was most impressed with the statistic establishment that Robert Theron has created in this Forward Operations base as she strolled across the base looking around the whole place which reminded her of Time force whilst Wes followed looking around himself.  
Within ten minutes after their arrival, Maggie and Robert came out of the private quarters to join the party.  
Escorted by a Marine in dress uniform the two made her way towards the front door when she met with Jen, and spoke. "Miss Scotts, I'm surprised you've made the efforts to appear at my boyfriend's celebration."  
"Your boyfriend miss?" asked Jen.  
Maggie Larson drew a small grin and then answered. "Yes, Captain Robert Theron decided to throw this small celebration to give the troops a chance to have a small good time and to celebrate a secret weapon which was tested as successful or something like that." Robert then stepped forward and he spoke. "Yes indeed, especially after I had found you going after the mutant leader Ransik alone. It was a mission which almost got you killed."  
"Well I admit that my head was not in the right place at that time." Jen explained. Having seen how she was trying to reason with him, Robert then spoke. "Miss Scotts, with all due respect you're just lucky I didn't take you to my military infirmary for treatment and then put you in the brig. However I decided to let my Sergeant have a few words with you in private, she has a psychology degree and experience in negotiations. I offered to give you this message when you came."  
Two Military officers in dress uniform came up behind Robert.  
As they looked to Jen, one of them spoke. "Miss Scotts, if you'll please come with us." Jen nodded to the Captain who then stood aside to allow her to pass him, following the two officers to the private room.  
Maggie told Wes the party is in the next room down the hallway to the far left, Wes nodded and then Robert escorted Maggie to her vehicle so that he can say his goodbye to her before she heads back to her hotel so she can get some rest for her trip home whilst Jen went to the private quarters for a talk with Robert's officer in charge.  
After a short while the officer knocked on the door to the private room before opening it up, the officer spoke. "Jen Scotts is here to see you Sergeant Price."

"Send her in." Alana said, sitting on the table with a bottle of liquor and two glasses for herself and Miss Scotts. When Jen entered the doorway she was surprised to see that the sergeant she was seeing was a woman, and that it was Sergeant Alana price.  
She walked forward as the door closed behind her. Seeing the two glasses and the Bottle on the table beside Robert, she was about to speak when Robert spoke first. "I promise you Officer Scott, this is not what you think it is. I just thought I'd offer you a drink whilst we have a chat between us as people."

"Okay Sergeant Price. I thought that this was some kind of interrogation." said Jen.

"Its not really but its a bit like an interview between two officers." Alana responded.  
"Okay well I have to tell you that I didn't see the point in you inviting me here." said Jen.

"Well I thought that it best that you can get the chance to share a drink with another historical figure in your time mainly a female officer just like yourself. So come and sit down, can I offer you a drink?" asked Alana. Jen went to sit down, she nodded accepting a drink with Sergeant Alana who spoke on.  
"Its a local Cuban cocktail called a Mojito, I remember once when I was with the captain, he bought me a mojito, it was when I became a corporeal in the army and then I got deployed on a second tour mission on Venezuela, South America in 1992. Man what a hard recon mission that was. But after that I was assigned to Theron when he was a sergeant in the army. me, him and our friends had loads of good times after each mission we took on. But I know that he couldn't get over liking the taste of mint, whenever Theron himself could take a drink in my time truth is neither could I.  
He once told me that a year after he joined the army he was transferred from Fort Benning to Naval Base San Diego." Alana spoke telling the story she reached for a bottle and pouring the contents into his glass and then pouring it again into the second glass as Jen waited before she took her glass.

She thought of taking a small sip from the glass to taste its flavour. Jen just held the glass in her hand before she looked at Alana, she spoke. "Well I admit your choice in drinks is very interesting Sergeant, I appreciate the hospitality, your commander must have been close as friends. But if you're trying to learn about the future through me then I'm afraid that its not going to work."  
Feeling a little weight of tension in between her shoulders, Alana took a sip leaving the glass half empty when Jen explained and then she spoke her thoughts aloud.  
"That I believe is true, but from what I and the captain have learnt is that this future of yours is that its a Utopian society which has its own flaws. Look I hate to agree with my commanding officer and I don't know who created this future or how it all came to be so, but you people have some pretty funny outlooks. I mean you look on mutants as some sort of a dangerous freak or a parasite alien from another world."

"Well not all aliens are dangerous to our society. Some are good and some are just bad." said Jen placing her glass back on the table as they continued to chat. "Understandably, still I'm on the side-lines to decide whether or not that these mutants are just bad as you say, but from my point of view some of them are just lost warriors who have no such cause." Alana spoke her thoughts out to Jen who couldn't see the view she sees. "The only cause that they seek is power. Some of them cause a lot chaos in my world." Jen spoke.

"Well I have to admit that they have caused some chaos but at least they've given us reason to keep fighting, to honour our brothers and avenge our fallen comrades. Its like a balance of good and evil that needs to be maintained indefinitely to keep the universe going longer. They're still the products of your future that your society created. Your people banished them into the darkness like Frankenstein's monster. That's the price that your science has paid in full, they didn't think of the consequences." Alana explained to Jen who looked down in guilt thinking of the things her scientists have done to the natural world, Alana went on.  
"Also if there is I think there might be some mutant criminals who have just stolen food to survive."

"So you think that these mutants are just life forms?" Jen looked at him feeling a little edgy towards Alana who answered. "To put it plainly I believe that these mutants are just aggressive living beings that have no idea how to behave in your society and they'll defend themselves like humans would. Violently if necessary."

"I appreciate your insight wisdom Sergeant, I have to admit you and Theron can be right at times. I remember reading about you and Captain Theron's military missions and the adventures in trying to find the power rangers as well as take up different missions, but then the world that I knew of was a world of crime and strangers. And sometimes I still see mutants as criminals the enemy that need to be captured and Time force has made my world a much better place than any other." said Jen.  
"Then for once I agree with you that some of these dangerous mutants must be contained but its best to keep an open mind encase there is a different change in the situation. I bet your boyfriend should have had more sense in this case." Alana spoke whilst holding her class in her hand, she took another drink from it.

"My boyfriend had as much sense than you think, he was a dedicated time force ranger." Jen protested.  
"Yes, you're right he was dedicated but he didn't follow his own instincts. In fact He should have waited for back up as part of the procedure in such rules of engagement which is what us soldiers do, but he didn't do so. There's a little something for you to learn from him and from my commanding officer."  
Jen scoffed at Alana and spoke. "I'm not here to learn anything." Alana then pressed at her. "In your age, you still have a bloody lot to learn, my officers in charge have lived longer than you and I to learn a lot from experience through their missions. I have learnt what they done in their career and I became better person."  
"Look you can't convince me to change my mind about mutants, but I can now see that I can capture Ransik by taking down each mutant, the missions takes me closer to beating him." said Jen.  
Alana lowered her head down speaking as she did and raised her head to look at the girl in front of her.  
"Okay well say that you do find him, what next? After you capture him with your time force, what will you do next? return to that desolate future without looking back? That life may have been better but that future world of yours is just a flea circus, Its a world of illusion that was built by oppression."

"My future is one of peace and perfection that time force maintains the protection of." Jen began to say but Robert shouted aloud his point. "There's no such thing as perfection because its unknowable. You never have genetic control, that's the illusion! I was completely overwhelmed by the description of your time. But I made a mistake, too. I didn't have enough respect or believe for your late boyfriend. More I didn't have enough respect for this place you call your future world and its out now in oblivion." Hearing that statement, Jen looked at Alana like she hit her straight through, tilting her head down she started thinking that maybe time force isn't that good. She started to think a little about her boyfriend when the Sergeant spoke again.

"The only thing that matters in this time are the people who are close to us, those who can teach you what you've lost and the people that we love. Katie and Lucas, Trip and Wes. Jennifer you should be thankful for having such a remarkable and dedicated team. And one thing is for sure I'm starting to like a lieutenant who is out there with friends. Also the soldiers here have families in a world where people are dying." Jen looked up at Alana's melancholy look with tears in her eyes. "So." Alana said before she took a sip from the mojito.  
Jen was then looking a little bit weepy, deciding to give in she took her glass.  
"I think I'll try this mojito drink Sergeant." she said, taking a small sip she let it flow into her open mouth. She liked the taste as she swallowed it and complimented it. "It's very nice."  
Alana drew a grin at that compliment, reaching for the bottle she then refilled it, she took the glass as she spoke. "Saved for the occasion. Anyways what do you say that we change the subject, besides Its a good night for celebration and I might share a few things about my world that you might actually wish to learn about." Jen chuckled at that comment as she sat peacefully enjoying her mojito drink with the officer who was apart of the time commanded by the legendary Captain Theron.

 _ **The Main hall.**_

It was almost an hour after that, Alana and Jennifer went out to join the party at the back hall where Wes was having a good time mingling with the off duty personal. Captain Theron was busy in conversation with his Officers to monitor any change in the atmosphere in the night. It was only half an hour that Captain Theron met with the time force officer and Sergeant Price.  
After a few brief words together, they came in through the doorway.  
One of the soldiers turned off the music. Once the music was off, he shouted. "Officer on deck!"  
All troops except Wesley, stood at attention in view of Captain Theron, who looked around the room and then walked forward across the floor way. He spoke. "At ease. as you all were." The troops then stood at ease as Jen made her way towards Wes. Meeting with him, Jen told her about the meeting between her and the Sergeant Alana Price. Soon after an hour later, Robert met up with Wes and Jen after speaking with his superiors on the phone, as the party had continued with some slow music in the background.  
"Well Wes Collins, How are you enjoying this little celebration?" Robert asked.  
"Its going swell in fact these guys and gals know how to loosen up once in a while, and they tell the most funny war stories that I've heard in their tours of duty." said Wes.  
"Hmm, I'm glad that you're getting on so well with my band of merry troops on this night." said Theron, looking to Wes and Jen when a sergeant from the communications centre stepped through the door and found him, approaching him as they spoke, he informed him of an important message. Turning around he told the sergeant to give him one minute.  
Turning back to Wes and Jen, he spoke to Jen. "I've spoken to the war council, Jen. They discusses the matter for a short while, and they decided to do this one act of sympathy and drop all charges against you, you're going to receive a private commendation from me or my second in command alone naming you squad leader. And Wes, you're is going to be my Field commander and Jen's second in command." Wes was a little surprised as Jen was, he looked at Robert before he spoke. "Wow, I'm lost for words."  
"Yeah the council took some convincing, but every now and again I can make a good case."  
"Really, well what did you tell them?" Wes asked whilst Jen looked at him still speechless with the promotion, Robert answered. "The truth, that I believe in you Wesley Collins and Jen, and if anybody deserves a second chance is his own friends." Now Jen looked down feeling more speechless before she finally spoke.  
"I just don't know what to say Captain Theron except thank you."  
"Well that's a first, Anyways its going to be okay for you and your future Ma'am." Robert said, placing a hand on Jen's shoulder to show his compassion for her. Although she accepted that there might not be a future in the year 3000, she knew she had to keep her boyfriend's promise and carry on. Robert turned to see the Staff Sergeant who was still waiting when he approached the Staff Sergeant who handed over the message he received from command to Robert. Looking at the readings of the message, he spoke. "Call for Re-assignment, session tomorrow at 10:00am. Recall back to base the next two days."

Upon reading the message details, Robert then went to the music box and asked the soldier to turn it off. As soon as the music stopped Robert turned to the troops. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry to cut the celebration short. But I just received a message that we've been called back to base for re assignment in three days time, I'll be leaving for a meeting tomorrow so you'll be assigned to packing our gear tomorrow morning at 8am. So sorry again but I do thank you for your attention."  
With that after Captain Theron had left the room, the party was over. The troops then packed their drinks into coolers and empty bottles into trash bins, they then immediately packed their food and things before they went off to their bunks and sleeping bags whilst a couple of sober troops escorted Wes and Jen who understood the drill. They took the ride home to the clock tower.

 _ **A couple of days later.**_

It was not long after that night as the week went on, earlier in the day before yesterday whilst the troops had packed up their gear to close up and relocate the entire Forward Operations Base, Captain Theron had gone to the meeting that same time to speak with his superiors, they talked together about a new top secret mission involving Mr Collins' new security project. They spoke on full disclosure on the assignment before they discuss an addition to the deal with Mr Collins to have Captain Theron and his team assigned to assist the Silver Guardians and to evaluate them.

At first Theron was unsure about the situation, but after an hour he convinced his superiors to give him some time to think about the new project before he could give his final answer to their proposition.  
So hearing about his plan to propose to his girlfriend, the Superiors decided to allow him a chance to make his move on his future with his girlfriend, General Grady gave him two weeks leave whilst they saw to the new project.  
After that the Captain Theron's group and his support had left the building and headed back to base for preparations into the new project that the group would soon be assigned for.  
Receiving their orders, they stood by in base whilst Captain Theron took his leave to spend some time with his girlfriend, leaving Lieutenant Deveraux and Sergeant Price in charge of the group encase things change.

The next two weeks had followed after Robert Theron had taken his vacation leave from the Military force.  
He used it to spend some quality time with Maggie by taking her to France, more or less getting close to one another, the Captain's executive officer Major Channing was attending a meeting with Mr Collins and his company at the Bio Labs complex in Silver Hills to promote a new weapon which was an armored tank to defend itself against Ransik's attacks. At Bio-Lab, Mr. Collins and his Weapons Team introduce the Raimei Destroyer — an armoured tank built to help defend Silver Hills against Ransik's attacks.

Seeing the Raimei Destroyer, Major Channing was impressed with the works by Mr Collins' team and the military team who went on to work for Mr Collins years ago. Soon after that Mutant Izout and Cyclobots break into Bio-Lab to steal Zirium Powder for Frax, the cyclobots fought their way the complex to retrieve some powder. Mr. Collins is puzzled when the Cyclobots steal the a container of golden dust - which turns out to be the Zirium power.  
Izout happily leaves with the container of Zirium power before the Blue Ranger and Red Ranger entered the lab and battle the Cyclobots. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger quickly get the people out of the lab with the help of Major Channing who moved into the fight. Red Ranger hesitates as he sees his dad and almost asks him if he is okay.  
Red Ranger and Blue Ranger join the rest of the Rangers outside as they battle Izout, but Izout makes himself grow. The Rangers form Time Force Megazord Mode Blue but walk into a trap of grenades, and the Megazord is badly damaged. But luckily, Izout is recaptured by the Time Jet.  
The Time Flyers return to the future and undergo repairs.

Later that day, Frax releases his well advanced robot into the city.  
Mr. Collins brought the Raimei Destroyer online sending it out to defend the city. As soon as The Raimei Destroyer arrived, it then started its attack on the robot, but the Raimei Destroyer was no match for Frax's robot, and soon after the Raimei tank is destroyed. When all hope seemed lost, the Time Shadow Megazord appeared from the anomaly in the skies and then flew in to defeat the robot to the amazement of the rangers and Mr Collins.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Airport.**_

On the afternoon of two following days when the Raimei tank was destroyed and the new Time shadow Megazord had made its appearance in deep space from the future, the U.S. Army Captain Robert Theron had just returned to Angel Grove, California with Maggie after they spent some time together in Paris, France.  
But not only Maggie had come back home with Robert, she was wearing a wedding ring.  
Robert had decided to propose to Maggie on the Eiffel tower two days before they had to leave France for the plane ride back to America. When Robert asked for her hand in marriage, Maggie thought on it the following day and she said yes gleefully, afterwards the two then spent the good hours of the day out together.

The two had come into the arrivals terminal of the Airport after their plane touched down and then parked into the terminal area where the walkway stood, as soon as they gathered their luggage they walked across the walkway to the bar for a couple of coffees before they get the cab when Theron heard on the news about the Time Shadow Megazord which appeared a couple of days ago after the Raimei destroyer was destroyed.  
Also there's some news today of a new powerful and dangerous mutant Vexicon who threw his powerful grenades around in the city, causing serious injuries on the soldiers including Sergeant Price who were sent out to defeat the monster.  
And yet the mutant managed to batter them down so easily.  
Sergeant Price was only lucky to be alive but she sustained a fracture to her ribs during the battle and she knew she had to call for a general retreat before the monster could destroy them.

Seeing the news of the mutant Vexicon, the ache in Captain Theron's head grew and he knew as he took a sip of his coffee that the mutant his small team were up against, was something more powerful than he thought which made him more anxious to talk to his superiors.  
Turning to look at Maggie, Robert told her that he was going to go and he had make a call to a friend at the Base. As soon as he got to the phone booth, he called his superiors at the US Army Base to ask a few questions about the situation.  
But as soon as his superiors answered, they requested that he attend a meeting with them and not talk on the phone as this situation would have to be discussed in private.  
They then told him that they'll talk about this later when he gets back to base to report for duty. Seeing no options to go for, Theron hung up and then went to join his girlfriend so that they could get a taxi to Angel Grove.  
Once He sees Maggie home in Angel Grove, he would be heading off to his Base for debriefing with Command, when they got out of the main entrance a military taxi escort was there waiting for them with a sign that said Robert and Maggie. They approached the Escort and spoke with him, he told them he was their driver for today.  
A while later after arriving at Maggie's house, he got himself changed whilst the taxi went off to pick someone else up.  
By time the taxi returned to the house with a passenger in the back seat, Maggie and Robert stepped out of the house through the front door, all dressed in his uniform Robert looked ready for a meeting.  
Turning to his girlfriend, he spoke to her in a whisper for a short moment before sharing a kiss with her.  
Saying goodbye to her, Robert then departed to head back to the Taxi so that he can report to Base and find out what the meeting was all about whilst Maggie Larson went back inside to do some last minute packing encase Robert came to take her to Base to stay for the time so that she won't have to be scared of losing her Fiancé.

Lieutenant Jack Deveraux was driving around in his Jeep, he was heading to the Army Base for debriefing with General Grady. When he arrived at the south gate leading to the Base Lieutenant Deveraux showed his ID to the guard before he was admitted into the grounds of the Base, as soon as he entered the base he parked his car locking it, he went into the main building.  
Walking through the hallways of the main building, Jack met with General Grady at the middle of the hall. Both officers saluted one another before Jack spoke first. "General sir, You wanted to see me?" said Lieutenant Deveraux.  
"Yes actually, if you'll please come with me?" said General Grady, who turned and went off down the hallway to the next room where a few officers were standing at attention to the officers.

One of them was holding a case in his hands. General Grady turned to Lieutenant Deveraux before he spoke to him.  
"Lieutenant, I called Captain Theron and you here because I need to debrief you on some newly recommended additions for a newly developed plan I've been talking about with Mr Collins.  
My superiors and I thought to hold the presentation off for another day but the incident earlier on concerning the new mutant that had battered our soldiers so easily and almost beaten the rangers as well, the outcome forced my hand."  
Thinking on the situation which happened two days ago, Jack Deveraux spoke. "Sir, I am just as surprised with this as you are, and I've just checked on Sergeant Price at the hospital, she'll be back on active duty within two days sir. Unfortunately she'll have to sit out of the action for the next two weeks so that her ribs can heal properly sir."

General Grady nodded to the Lieutenant, satisfied that his best officer is alright, he spoke his explanation further. "That's fine with me. Listen I've assigned a new engineers team to do some further upgrades to the armour for the bio suits for Captain Theron and the team itself, I'll need them to work on this new assignment I have for him. You see Mr Collins has developed an idea to protect the city, and we've decided to form an alliance between our military groups and his new Security division called the Silver Guardians."  
Looking interested in this assignment, Jack spoke. "Go on sir."

"I'm assigning Captain Theron and the team to work with the Silver Guardians as a military Liaison team, they'll evaluate their efforts and their skills. they'll be fighting alongside with them defending the streets against the Cyclobots and the Mutants as well as to provide safety for the citizens of Silver Hills. What I'm saying is that these Silver Guardians will have tough jobs and they'll need the best which is why I'm assigning your commanding officer's team as a support squadron." said General Grady. As General Grady was debriefing the plans with Lieutenant Deveraux, Captain Theron had arrived for the assignment.  
Walking up to the two officers along with Mr Collins at his side in his business suit. Approaching the General, Mr Collins shook hands with him and turned to see the Lieutenant in his uniform before he shook his hand as well. "General Grady, I hope that this meeting will be a quick and short meeting cos I have to attend a conference within the hour so what was it that you want to tell me."

"Yes Mr Collins, I'm sure that you've met with Captain Theron. One of my best commando leaders." General Grady said gesturing to Captain Theron who saluted him. General Grady returned the salute to him.

Mr Collins looked to him and spoke. "Yes his team provided an escort for my car, so what does this have to do with your officer?" General Grady looked to Captain Theron. "Captain."  
"Mr Collins, General is saying that your new Security team will be facing difficult challenges which might result in them losing their defence grounds and my superiors can't let that happen. So we get the head start in combatting the Hostile mutants in the city."  
"Excuse me, but What do you mean we?" asked Mr Collins.

"I and my team are to go in to work alongside your Silver guardians team sir." Robert answered.  
Mr Collins looked at the general and back at Captain Theron before he spoke. "General Grady, my aim for the Silver Guardians is to protect paid customers, you know that."

"I'm afraid in this situation this has become an all out war which is beyond your reach in authority Mr Collins, and I have my orders from my offices in Washington. Once your company initiates the Security division, Captain Theron and his team will evaluate their efforts in combat. They'll take action when engaged in combat with the mutant hostiles. If your team falls, My team will rise in its place, take charge of the Silver Guardians in the battle against the Mutants until the end of this war. either way this will be under military jurisdiction approved by the US President until the situation is under control again. Afterwards we'll hand leadership back to you." General Grady declared in a firm militant tone which Mr Collins knew he couldn't argue with. So with a sigh, he accepted the declaration.

Extending his hand to Captain Theron and spoke. "You're welcome to evaluate the Silver Guardians, Captain Robert Theron." Robert took Mr Collins' hand and they shook as he spoke. "Its an honour to work with the division sir."  
With that the four of them made the agreement, Mr Collins went back to his car whilst the three officers continued their discussion together about the new Mission as well as a new assignment for Sergeant Price.

 _ **At the jewellery store.**_

Nadira and Cyclobots had just robbed the store when the Silver Guardians hired to protect the property, Captain Theron's team arrived at the scene to stop them just as commander declared that Nadira was under arrest.  
When she moved forward, the silver guardians open fired whilst Theron's team drew their weapons and got ready to shoot the Cyclobots down. When Nadira asked who they thought they were, The commander introduced the Silver Guardians, saying they were hired to protect the area. Nadira mused and looked at Theron's team who were also training their plasma weapons on the cyclobots, she spoke.  
"And who do you think you clowns are to stand against me with these people?"  
Robert was the one to step forward and speak when the commander looked to him. "I'm Captain Theron, United States Army Special Forces. And we're not clowns, We're soldiers, 75th rangers division, the best soldiers in this army. I'm here to aid in your arrest Nadira, so drop the merchandise and stand down." Robert declared with conviction and anger. "You must be joking Loser." Nadira said but Captain Theron drew his weapon, firing at a Cyclobot close to her from behind which almost hit the side of her face.  
"There's no jokes in the Army and not in the Silver guardians, If you test me then I assure you that you will fail. Because if the Silver guardians can't protect the city you can be dang well sure that my team and I will avenge it." Robert said with dagger eyes on Nadira. "How dare you spoil my shopping spree." When she refused to halt, the commander gave the order to fire.  
Robert shouted aloud. "Open fire!"  
The two teams then fired together upon the cyclobots, which was such a success as the weapons of both teams were effective. Jen and the others witness the Silver Guardians and Theron's new team destroy the Cyclobots, but Nadira gets away.  
Afterwards whilst the Silver Guardians were packing away, the soldiers of Theron's team were each finishing off the remains of the Cyclobots before packing up to fall back to base when one of the Silver Guardians went over to talk to the other time force rangers for a while before he left with the Silver Guardians.

When the Silver Guardians departed in their jeeps and vehicles, leaving the five Time force Power rangers standing there watching, Robert approached them whilst his team were packing their weapons and the undamaged remains of the Cyclobots. On approach, Robert spoke to the rangers when Lucas turned his head to see at him. "I have to say that its interesting to see you guys, especially after hearing about you whilst I was on leave on the past two weeks."  
"Captain Theron what are you doing here?" asked Katie.

"I work with the Silver guardians, they are soldiers and Police officers who took up the jobs and transferred here to run the Division in defence of the city of Silver Hills, but my team don't protect just paid clients we still protect all citizens of the city, we're also here to evaluate the Silver Guardians' efforts in combat. From what I see, they're good."

"So that's what you have been doing over the past two weeks whilst we were defending the city?" asked Jen.

"No Jen, I took leave from the Army, with my superior's permission to think on the offer, so I took a vacation in France with my new fiancé Maggie, I decided to ask her to marry me when I found out that she was carrying a child." said Robert. Trip and Katie were surprised at the mention that Robert was getting married to someone he loved.  
But the mention of the word marriage left Jen thinking about her ex-boyfriend, Wes noticed that so he turned to her and he spoke with her. Robert spoke to Lucas and Katie about the trip to France talking about the days they spent walking across the streets and the sights of France before they went up to the top of the Eiffel tower.  
That was the spot where he proposed to Maggie, kneeling down he asked her to marry him and she accepted.

Later that day, when another mutant known as Univolt is released form the X-vault and wreaks havoc upon the streets, The Rangers intercept Univolt.  
Captain Theron in a newly developed Bio combat suit and his team made their appearance, arriving at the scene within the minute as the Silver Guardians appeared as well and set up a defence perimeter, before Mr Collins arrived to witness the attack but the Silver Guardians couldn't handle the mutant or even take them down.  
Univolt fired at the Commander, but the Red Ranger got in the way to protect him.  
Red Ranger's helmet is damaged, Eric and Mr Collins realize that Wes is a Time Force Ranger.

Mr Collins confronts Wes for an explanation when Captain Theron stood by him and he told them that he knew that Wes was the Red ranger cos he saw them. Wes then explains that all his life he's done what he's wanted him to do, but now he is in control of his own future. With that, Captain Robert and Wes then takes off to battle. with their own upgraded weapons, Robert and the Red Ranger manage to weaken Univolt. Soon after the five recapture him.  
Seeing the good work done, Robert couldn't help but be proud of those Time force rangers.

Later that day as the rangers were continuing their job raking the leaves in the park, a military vehicle was parked close at a distance near them. Robert Theron watched them from a distance as Mr Collins arrived in his car to speak with the rangers, Robert knew that this might be a hard thing for him to do but he knew that this would be a long battle before Time Force would achieve their goal.

But in the meantime, Robert and his team had bigger fish to fry.  
Rebuilding a new and improved, reprogrammed Cyclobot from the remains of the cyclobots they shot down, they would send it back to Ransik to deliver a message to Nadira herself. As he knew that Ransik's weakness was his beloved daughter Nadira, he would use this as a means in winning Nadira over so that Ransik would surrender himself near the time for the final battle to come.

 _ **Later that week.**_

Receiving the message, Nadira suspected a trap.  
So she brought a group of cyclobots with her just encase it turned out to be what she thought.  
Coming out to the covered area in the open which was a park, Nadira was quick to notice that there was a Jeep with a few soldiers sitting on the side walk. She recognised Captain Robert Theron who stepped forward towards the open grass field before he stopped half way and Nadira stopped at arm length from the captain, she looked at Theron with a small grin as she eyed his combat gear and the side arm in the holster on his leg.  
Looking up at him she spoke. "So you're the soldier who called me here?" Robert stood tall as he answered. "Actually I'm the captain who called you here, I come as an unarmed military soldier to discuss terms of surrender."

"Surrender, please If you think I'd surrender to some macho soldier who thinks he can beat me down-" Nadira spoke midsentence when Robert cut her off, moving straight to the point. "I wasn't thinking one thing about your surrender. And you may say all you want but I'm not here to hear your lecture, its because I wished to have a talk with you, can I offer you a drink?" Nadira looked at him curiously and then answered in declining. "No thank you."  
"Okay, then lets put our cards on the table, shall we?" Robert said, looking to go straight. Nadira was looking puzzled by his phrase put cards on the table, so Robert spoke. "I want to ask a few questions about you."  
"Really, like an interview? Well what is it that you want to know about me?" asked Nadira.

"I just want to know some small things, why do you hate humans? and do you have a mother?" asked Robert.

"Well I wish I knew if I had a mother but I wouldn't care. And I hate humans because they hurt my daddy." Nadira answered. Robert looked at her from top to bottom. "In my opinion, I find that the humans of the future a bit of a disappointment because of how they treated you. I'd be ashamed to be their grandfather truth be told."  
That last comment suddenly took Nadira by surprise but she brushed it aside as she spoke. "Ashamed? Ha, I'd doubt that you're ashamed of the time force who were running society these days."

"Point of fact, I find time force to be disgraceful, they done things that they shouldn't have in that time of your. So let us talk plainly, your father invaded this time but you cannot complete your conquest especially with your mutants. My governments desire to offer you a diplomatic solution." said Robert. Nadira was then surprised by what she heard.

"A diplomatic solution?" she asked looking a little intrigued by the Captain's choice of words.

"A chance to be accepted, my superiors can offer you and your father sanctuary. They propose that you withdraw your attack on Silver Hills, and in return they'll grant you rights and a chance to be accepted in our society." Robert proposed to Nadira who thought about it and answered. "It sounds tempting for sure, but why would you offer my daddy and I something that is not yours?"

"I'm offering you peace and sympathy, because I heard about how your father was treated earlier on. I understand that your father suffered, and I wish that things in your future world was different in ways." said Robert.

"Why would a human like you say such things?" asked Nadira. Robert came close to Nadira.  
The line of Cyclobots raised their weapons as if on impulse to attack him if he would harm her. Looking into her eyes, he answered. "The last time I suffered being deformed, I was an Air Force Sergeant. I got captured by robots of a sadistic empire that sought to conquer earth, those machines brought me to their factory where they almost converted me into one of them. They replaced my left arm with a cybernetic limb and planted cybernetic implants all over my head and body, even covered my legs in armour plates." Robert spoke, raising his left hand up as he told her his story.  
Nadira almost grinned in amusement but saw the pain in his eyes.  
It was something she saw in her father's eyes when he fought with the officers of Time Force, so she withheld her laughter as Robert spoke. "That was four years ago, but I remember the pain of having my life taken away from me."

"I guess you and my daddy have at least one thing in common. But unfortunately I'm not very interested in your offer anyways." said Nadira turning around she walked slowly. "I figured that, Nadira." said Robert.

"So you're still think you can just goat me into surrender?" Nadira asked as she stopped at a forth step.

"I think that you should consider all the good qualities you could bring for your fellow mutants." said Robert.

"Those qualities no longer have any meaning to me." Nadira said in anger, turning back to face Robert.

"Yet they are the qualities of a true person you're still to find in yourself. There's a lot of good can be regained depending on the choices you make, I can still see the love you share with your father. It convinces me that there's a small spark of good in him he's only forgotten. You can bring back that good and save your father. I know there's good in him and in you, your hate hasn't driven that love for you fully."

Robert turned around and walked a couple of steps but he continued to speak to Nadira. "That's why you won't kill me and that's why your father won't kill you even if he'd want to."

"Kill me? That's preposterous, I am his beautiful princess. why would he want to kill me?" asked Nadira.

Robert turned to face Nadira as he answered. "To prove how evil he really is. He'd never be any more evil unless he stands alone and severs all ties close to him. He wouldn't care for anything but his cold calculated decisions. Because that's what evil is and how it will probably end with him or you. Alone, but it doesn't have to be that way. Let us change that."

"Only a fool would believe in such things, you don't know my father that well." Nadira declared turning to the side to avoid looking at Robert who continued to stand looking at her. He admitted something to her which caught her off guard as he spoke.

"You're right. But maybe you've yet to know the innocence or the humility of humans. Look I believe there's more to you than beauty and I won't give up on you Nadira, and those rangers wont stop until they've won. But The red ranger Wes, he shares some sympathy for your father, he knows your father's potential capacity for kindness in his affable treatment of you Nadira. if there's no feeling in you, then you'll have to kill me."

"If that's how it will go. I'd rather do it another time when my father is here to see you fall."

"I'd be sorry to disappoint you Nadira, you can still think about my offer. I have more conviction than those rangers. Just search your feelings and imagine it, together we could bring peace between humans and mutants. If there's a conflict within you, let go of your hate. "

"Its too late for that. You can keep your offer whilst I take my leave from this area, just don't bother to follow me this is my only act of mercy to you. It was nice chatting with you, Captain." Nadira said before she turned around.  
She walked off. Watching her walk Robert spoke out to her.  
"For what its worth I'm sorry for what your dad endured in that dark future. I'm sorry for what my future people did to him and how things turned out for you in the year 3000."

That apology stopped Nadira in her tracks, turning her head she looked back at his face with hidden appreciation for his sympathy. She spoke back softly. "I'll see you next time in the city with those Silver Guardians, but I won't go in peacefully without a fight. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a manicure."  
With that she turned and walked away with her Cyclobots in tow.  
"Then your father will truly lose and wind up getting you killed, its in his nature." Robert remarked quietly before he turned and walked back to the Jeep so he can rest before he delivers his report to Command tomorrow, on how the negotiation went, and then hand in his evaluation about the Silver Guardians before the Superiors would make one last decision.

 _ **Well that's Chapter four done and dusted. I thought it best to write a meeting between Theron and Nadira. The next chapter will be set between A matter of trust where Sergeant Price will visit the Rangers whilst Robert is busy with his new job with the Silver Guardians. Maggie Larson will also be absent as she goes to visit her daughter at Space camp. So please leave a comment and your thoughts.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five._**

 ** _This is the fifth chapter of Time force: Ranger adventures. The scenes of the story will be taking place in Bodyguard in Blue and Trust and Triumph in which Sergeant Price sneaks up to the clock tower to hear the argument between Wes and Jen before making her appearance.  
_** _ **There might be more surprises in store as we s**_ ** _kip ahead from about eight episodes to Fight Against Fate. S_** _ **o stay tuned.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers but I do own Robert Theron and his unit and the other military personnel mentioned in this story.**

It had been a long week and a couple of days after that night Robert Theron negotiated with Nadira and failed. But in the worst of times which was a day after that night, Robert got a call from Maggie Larson saying that she lost her baby in a miscarriage. So he took a week off to mourn with his girlfriend. Whilst he mourned, Eric Meyers became the new Quantum ranger.  
Having gained control of the Quantasaurus Rex from the Time force Rangers, Eric was, promoted to commander of the Silver Guardians.

Earlier on in the morning of that day, Nadira, her Cyclobots and the mutant Klawiox captured Dr. Zaskin.  
At that time, after he and Maggie had managed to recover from the moment of mourning.  
Robert went back to work, he was about to deliver his report when he heard that a scientist working for Bio-Labs was kidnapped so taking charge, he called up and sent Jack Deveraux and Alana Price out to go and find Lucas who was protecting Dr. Zaskin's daughter Holly who got away whilst he went out into the field to try and help the Silver Guardians search for Dr Zaskin.

Within the hour later as the car raced along, they were attacked once again.  
Klawiox attempted to capture Holly but then Sergeant Alana Price appeared from out of nowhere in the deep hills, in body armour and wearing a mask helmet the soldier rode across the side way on her motorbike.  
Riding it along the hillside Alana drove before she turned it and then leaped off the hillside.  
Flying in mid air, the motorbike then landed on the roads in behind the car which continued to drive across the roads.

Using his crazy race car driving skills across the roads, Lucas then ended up sending the mutant in an open grounds before Lucas got out to of the car to check on Holly who stepped out the passenger door. Lucas told Holly to get to safety while he dealt with the mutant.  
To Holly's amazement, Lucas morphed into the Blue Time Force Ranger.  
Lucas had his work cut out for him and the mutant soon had Lucas on the ground.

Arriving at the scene, Alana circled Klawiox and then she stopped.  
Drawing out a DP12 Double Barrel 12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun from the side pouch, Alana shot three rounds to push him back. After firing away the first three rounds, she stopped. Putting the shotgun aside, she moved to her side arm. Alana pointed her gun straight and fired a whole round magazine at Klawiox' weapon.  
She reloaded her side gun, putting it back into the pouch. As she moved onto reloading her shot gun, Lucas stepped up and continued to battle the mutant allowing Alana to put her shotgun away before she drove out of the way.  
Lucas fought with the mutant Klawiox but he was easily defeated.  
He needed his Ranger powers in order to defeat the mutant, so he had no choice to morph into the blue ranger. To Holly's amazement, Lucas morphed into the Blue Time Force Ranger. But he got beaten yet again. Lucas had his work cut out for him and the mutant soon had Lucas on the ground.

It was almost hopeless, Alana drew her shotgun, about to take the shot to save the power ranger.  
Before Alana could pull the trigger and draw the mutant away from Lucas, Holly took matters into her own hands. She dashed out of hiding and tried to protect the Blue Ranger. Lucas was bemused to see Holly trying to protect him.  
Alana sat on her seat impressed with Holly's bravery but The mutant Klawiox wasn't impressed and soon had Holly in tears, when he destroyed Holly's teddy bear.

Seeing that action triggered Lucas into action the Blue Ranger went in to make him pay and he fought like he had never fought before, beating him back when Jack Deveraux arrived on his motorbike and in full body armour, his face masked by his helmet with an RPG in one hand.

When Lucas went up to Holly, Deveraux aimed his RPG. "This one's for the teddy bear!" Jack shouted.  
Pressing the trigger, he shot the Grenade rocket straight towards Klawiox. It blew up on contact, sending him flying backwards before Lucas turned and came back to present his badge to him.

Alana took the chance, firing a dozen shots at Klawiox until the gun was empty whilst Jack moved into fight the mutant. He threw a few punches into his face and gut but receiving a few blows to the chest and shoulders from Klawiox who then knocked him back.

Having enough, Jack drew out a plasma rifle from behind him.

Hitting Klawiox back with the base and butt of his rifle.  
Deveraux pointed the muzzle end into the mutant, firing a full magazine into his chest which didn't harm him but knocked the wind out of him. Seconds after that the Blue Ranger moved in whilst Alana came to Jack, helping him up they went in to help Lucas beat the mutant.

Meanwhile, Dr. Zaskin is rescued by the Rangers who fought the cyclobots. Nadira was about to get away with Dr. Zaskin when Eric arrived on the scene and fired on her. The rest of his team surrounded her. Robert arrived as well on a motorbike to see the Silver guardians and the rangers surrounding Nadira, rescuing Dr. Zaskin.

As soon Nadira escaped from the scene, Eric reported the situation was under control whilst Robert sat on the motorcycle, watching them he spoke into his speaker phone.

"The area is secured, the Guardians have Dr. Zaskin."

Afterwards Robert departed whilst Eric escorted the doctor back to Bio-Labs, the rangers went off to help the Blue ranger, Alana and Jack who worked together to beat back Klawiox which was working. As soon as the rangers arrived, Jack and Alana went over towards Holly to get her to safety.

 _ **Bio-Lab facilities: Mr Collins' office.**_

Soon after the rescue and Klawiox's defeat by the rangers, Robert Theron had come to the office to deliver some news to Mr Collins.

When he arrived at his office, Eric Meyers was in the office as well. He was opening the door to step outside and head back to his office after reporting that he and the guardians rescued Dr. Zaskin single handily and receiving gratitude from Mr Collins when he looked up to see Captain Theron.

Seeing Captain Theron enter the office in his uniform, Mr Collins then decided to introduce them. "Captain Theron, I understand that you have the evaluation reports for my Silver Guardians?" asked Mr Collins before turning to his business assistant to tell him to wait a minute.

"Yes sir I do. From what I've learnt and seen from their efforts they've displayed, the aid of our volunteers have been most beneficial to your business venture." said Robert, handing over a few evaluation papers to Mr Collins who accepted them.

He placed them on the desk looking to Eric who was still at the door, he spoke.

"Oh and allow me to introduce you to Commander Meyers one of my new leaders for the Silver Guardians division providing protection for our paid clients." Turning to look at Eric Meyers who turned face Captain Theron, He saluted him.

Robert then returned the salute to Meyers before he spoke.

"Commander Meyers. Earlier on today I've just seen how you handled Nadira good work. My name is Captain Theron of the US 75 Rangers battalion and commander of the Eagle Six Delta squadron.

I'm almost pleased to meet another military colleague in Bio-labs. And I give you my compliments and congratulations on your achievements especially after your gaining the quantum morpher and control of the Q-Rex."

"Thank you Captain, it was only a lucky shot that Dr. Zaskin was unharmed. But it was only a loss that the Time force rangers had refused to join the Silver Guardians let alone share their secrets with us." said Eric.

Robert nodded to him having shared the same feeling about the rangers keeping secrets from him initially. "I happen to know the feeling myself. I tried to find some secrets about them and where they came from but unfortunately they were deemed classified even to me and my superiors. We hope that bio-labs might be able to succeed where we failed." said Robert.

"Well no doubt we shall be able to solve the mysteries of the Quantum morpher in time and hopefully your military superiors will have sets of morphers in their control as long as the partnership still stands." said Mr Collins.  
He turned to his business assistant who held some files. Seeing this meeting as the only time to speak, Captain Robert then decided to disclose what he was sent here to do.

"Alas I'm afraid that some things have changed in the partnership, my superiors will have to withdraw their forces, they'll leave most of the volunteer troops in your employment as they are." Robert said.

"What, so you're going to withdraw your forces from the Silver Guardians?" asked Mr Collins after turning from his business assistant.

Robert stepped forward and then he explained. "Since Commander Meyers now has the new Quantasaurus Rex in his control and that you'll have no need of our services, the Chief of staff, my superiors and Joint officers of all Military parties have decided to make a few cutbacks and withdraw their Army forces from the division. We'll continue to support you and still allow their volunteers to stay on as consultants and employees of the Silver Guardians Division having seeing that the Silver Guardians are fully capable of handling the Cyclobots."

"I see, well I do appreciate the message and I hope that your superiors and I will meet again to discuss business contracts which I hope that we can both profit for in the future." Mr Collins said, although he was a little disappointed that the Military have cut their support back.

But the real plan was to stick around and watch all efforts whilst his superiors mobilise all their troops for a big operation against Ransik so that the can prepare themselves and be ready to move in against any oncoming Cyclobot invasion in Silver Hills with hopes that they'll contain the situation.

After delivering the withdrawal report to Mr Collins, Captain Robert Theron offered to take up a part time position as a consultant for tactics encase the mutants decide to launch a full scale attack on the city. Mr Collins accepted the proposition. "Thank you Mr Collins, so now that this business is resolved, if you'll excuse me I have to return to base." said Robert.

"Its alright, I have some other business to attend to. You and Commander Meyers can make your way out and thank you for the reports I hope to receive more results from you personally."  
With the business done, Robert turned around to Eric who stepped out of the office.  
When they were outside the office, Robert stood in front of Eric and shook Eric's hand as he spoke.

"It was quite an honour to meet you in person Commander Meyers." Eric nodded and then answered.  
"I might see you on the field, Theron."

Robert looked at him and he spoke his first name. "Robert, my first name is Robert."

"Eric." Meyers responded withdrawing his hand.

Robert withdrew his hand as well before he spoke. "Don't go fail the job on me Eric." With that Eric and Robert went their separate ways. Robert left to head straight for the elevator where his vehicle was waiting to take him to base.

Whilst Captain Theron was just coming back to base from the short meeting with Mr Collins, Lieutenant Jack Deveraux and Sergeant Alana Price were driving in their car after putting their motorcycles on top of the hood.

They were now seeing Lucas and Holly across the roadway back to her home.

Hearing that Holly promised to keep Lucas' identity a secret, Jack and Alana waited until Holly was reunited with her father.  
As soon as they went into the house, the two came towards the door. standing there, Alana knocked on it.  
When Holly answered the door, Jack was the one to speak out. "Miss Zaskin."

Hearing her last name, Holly nodded to the two soldiers in combat uniform before they both removed their helmets to reveal themselves. Holly was surprised to see the two soldiers who helped her and the blue ranger earlier on, so she spoke.

"You're the two who helped the blue ranger beat that mutant."

"Yeah, that's right. we were just here to help Lucas." Alana said, holding her helmet under her arm as did Jack who drew a grin.

"You two know Lucas?" asked Holly. Jack crouched down on the floor as he spoke to Holly as her father approached. "Yeah we both do, and we just wanted to say thanks for stepping up for him, you're the bravest kid we've ever seen."

"Holly who are these two?" asked Michael Zaskin.

"Dr. Zaskin, my two comrades Private Lucas, Sergeant Price and I were hired to protect your daughter when you got kidnapped by those mutants earlier sir. We just dropped by to thank her for standing up for one of our own." Jack explained.

"Well thank you for protecting my daughter its most appreciative." Dr. Zaskin said, shaking Jack's hand and then he shook Alana's whilst Jack whispered into Holly's ear, telling her they know about the Blue Ranger Lucas.

When she looked at him shocked, Jack raised his finger to his lips, saying that the secret is kept between her, Alana and Jack for the time being.

"Dr. Zaskin we're going to have to leave now, so take care of yourself." said Jack. Dr Zaskin nodded as the two then departed, waving goodbye to the two who waved back and went off towards their car.

Afterwards they went out into town together to spend a good hour of the day.  
Remembering that Jack decided to ask Alana out on a date a few days earlier on, Alana decided to go whilst they were in town after a hard day. He and Alana spent an afternoon sharing a few war stories as well as adventures which started to become more fun for them both. They started to enjoy each other's company as they took their time walking across the street after stopping by a coffee shop to buy two cups of tea, which Jack paid for whilst they were inside.

At the end of the day they came back to base in their jeep after enjoying their little day out.

As they were on the road leading to the US Army Base, Alana spoke out.

"You know Jack, I actually had a nice time on our date."

"That's good to know. cause I thought it was a good day for a date, especially after we almost got beaten by a mutant but that was most fun I've had in a while. It's also nice when we're not called to duty immediately. I was afraid that another monster attack might ruin it." said Jack.

"Well that fight with the mutant Klawiox doesn't count as a first date. But this was just a lucky day for the two of us to survive that attack from Klawiox. I was just starting to enjoy your company." said Alana, looking at Jack he drove a couple of more miles before coming close to the front gate of the Base, she then placed her hand over his and she held his hand in hers.

When they got to the gate they withdrew their hands, they drove inside the base and parked their car before they headed their separate barracks in the Base so they would change their clothes and report for some new assignment and get back into training with the rest of the soldiers at the obstacle course on the Military Base.

The day, a couple of days later, was another day in Silver Hills that Captain Theron started a desk job at Bio labs.  
But he had to leave the office to attend another meeting with a few new superior officers who just flown in from the Pentagon command Base and called him in for the meeting.  
Leaving Lieutenant Deveraux and Sergeant Price in charge of training the team for their new operation to come, he attended the meeting to represent one of the leaders of the Silver Guardians of Silver Hills.

Hearing that Nadira was robbing a bank, Sergeant Price and a couple of her soldiers decided to check it out.  
Going out in full battle gear they drove a jeep into the city. They had just arrived at the same time the Silver guardians. Wes was positioned at the back to make the arrest, but he missed her when he got distracted by the Guardians who were there as well. Seeing Jen's treatment on Wes, she decided to follow them back to the clock tower.

 _ **The Clock tower.**_

Half an hour after arriving at the clock tower she went inside whilst her two soldiers waited by the car.  
Heading in she cut through the room leading to the stairs. Heading up the stairs, to the top Alana could hear the argument with Jen chewing Wes out for his blunder, claiming to not be able to trust him.

Wes retaliated by saying that she never opened up to anyone and that he doesn't know a thing about her to trust her. Feeling the need to get up there and break the fight up in the clock tower.

Alana went up the stairs until she came to the top and appeared by the pillar at the main way. Wes and Jen were staring dagger eyes at each other when She then spoke aloud to get Jen and Wes' attention. "Am I interrupting something here? No really, I think you Jen and Wes should go outside and slug it out. I mean, you all are still talking about an unimportant mission and you leaders want to get into a screaming contest about trust?"

Alana barked out putting her hands on her hips to show that she means business as she looked at both Wes and Jen who looked at her. Katie and trip looked at one another whilst Lucas and Circuit watch her take charge. she spoke on. "Please, get your tails outside and go for the first punch. I'll have my Lieutenant down here in a heartbeat to declare you both unfit, and I'll take over this mission and your morphers-."

That almost had Jen wishing to shout at her but Alana looked ready to batter Jen unrecognisable to Wes' point of view. Alana was about to speak on when Circuit alerted them on another mutant attack at the industrial centre.

All five of rangers then went out, leaving Alana standing there watching them go. She turned to Circuit, she looked at the robot owl before she walked across the way towards the table and then spoke. "Well done robot Bubo."

"I'm sorry but the rangers needed to go and save the city. and Why did you call me Bubo?" Circuit said.

"That's the name of a robotic replica of Goddess Athena's beloved magical owl of the same name. In Greek mythology, the owl was forged by the god Hephaestus and sent by Athena to aid the Hero Perseus in his quest to save the princess Andromeda, I thought you future people should know that story."

"Wow, actually I never heard of the story but it sounds very interesting." said Circuit. Alana drew a small grin before she responded. "Anyways I saw that there was a dissention among the ranks between Wes and Jen, I thought that Jen was being too hard on Wes, I mean from what I saw, they didn't come any closer to catching Nadira than they have. and they wouldn't be anyways." Alana said.  
"How would you know Sergeant?" asked Circuit.

"Because I'd probably sense the outcome of such a plan like that. Nadira would have destroyed everyone in her way. She would have got Wes killed. He just made one mistake and I'm sure he can learn from it, also I'm finding that Jen's attitude problematic and out of order." said Alana.

"You know, I admit that she and Wes are not working out well together." Circuit admitted before she turned to look at the stairs she spoke.  
"I absolutely agree with you, but she completely ignored my advice for her because she's too focused on capturing Ransik. She's not going to get to him sooner so now, she's forced me to pull rank and get her to resolve her issues."

As she stood in the clock tower, Alana took the time to chat with Circuit for over a third of an hour until circuit received a report that the Rangers are in another dimension but only Wes and Jen escaped.

 _ **Thirty**_ ** _minutes later._**

Having arrived at the clock tower, Jen and Wes found Sergeant Alana standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
From what Jen and Wes saw on the Sergeant's face, she was looking very militant.  
Jen was the first to speak. "If you've come to lecture us-" But Alana cut her off directly with her own tone. "I don't want to hear any excuses Jen Scotts cos your friends are in danger because of the issues that you two didn't solve earlier on. now I don't want to hear another word from either of you so back the heck off Jen, is THAT clear?"  
"Alana-" Wes began to speak but Alana spoke first cutting him off.  
"NOT another word Wes." Alana paused before she continued "Better. Now if you two have finished steaming up the streets with your hot tempered fumes, I suggest you come with me upstairs. Circuit may have found a way to get the other rangers out of this other dimension." Alana said as she turned around and headed up the stairs.  
Wes and Jen watched her go up when Jen spoke in shock of Alana's militant manner.  
"Oh my, Sergeant Price is harder than I am."  
"Tell me about it." Wes said before he walked forward to head up the stairs. Jen followed afterwards.  
By the time they got up stairs, Alana was waiting at the top and allowed Wes to walk through but when she stepped in front of Jen she punched her arm.  
"Does that hurt Jen?" Alana asked. "Yeah, and what was that for?" asked Jen.  
"Good, cos That's what you get for not being more team oriented as Wes is at this time." Alana said looking so disgusted at Jen. She turned away from Jen and walked over to the centre.

"I'm sorry about that Sergeant, it's a long story." Wes said after walking towards the table at the other end, he was looking at Jen.

Alana gave a laugh of sarcasm as she stopped the middle before she started to talk looking at both Jen and Wes. "No it is not Wes, In fact god forbid it is the shortest story that I have heard in history. Two leaders go take on a mutant on mission without trusting each other and get everyone under their command captured in the process. You know I haven't said anything else up until now because I was hoping the two of you would removed your own poles from your own tail ends, and start getting to know each other, building up some trust without assistance. It turns out I'm bloody well wrong." Alana raised her voice aloud, raising her arms up in anger.

Jen then stepped up a few steps and spoke.  
"Hey Alana-" But Alana turned to face her, she cut her off. "Stow it soldier! Alright, this is the part where I pull my rank and you fall in line here Jen. Now you two listen to me very carefully rangers, the both of you nearly got trapped in that dimension today because you didn't have each other's backs. Now not another word from you two."  
Jen then went silently across the hall with Alana's burning eyes watching her.  
After a silent pause, Alana turned to Circuit. "Alright Circuit, they're all yours now." Jen went and sat down whist Circuit began to speak. "Turtlecon has captured the other rangers and has locked them in an alternate dimension with the evil power rangers. And they won't stop til they destroy all the good rangers."  
"How can we get them out?" asked Wes. Circuit turned to the screen bringing it online as he shared the instructions with Wes and Jen. "You've got to break through the dimensional wall then by firing an energy blaster on the inside and the outside at the same time, you'll shatter the dimension."  
Alana looked from the screen to Jen who paused before she spoke. "I'll go back in."

"You two are going to have to work together. Can you do that?" Circuit said turning to face them. "That's the same question I'm asking Circuit. But first of all whilst waiting at the portal I want you both to take that time to sit tight in position and try to open up to each other until you have gained some small ground of trust, therefore resolved your issues once and for all. Do I make myself Clear Scotts?" Alana said looking at Both Wes and Jen at the same time and looking directly at Jen. "Do we have an understanding, officer?" Alana said again only coming close to her and loudly to get through to her. Jen knew that Alana was serious so she simply answered. "Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you, I'm going to stay with Circuit to guard him whilst he finds the coordinates for this portal to that dimension. Right Circuit?" Alana responded loudly, turning to Circuit who spoke.  
"Right! Now go to the portal while I locate the target coordinates."  
"Come on." Jen said standing up, she and Wes were halfway out before Circuit spoke again. "And don't forget, unless you trust each other completely it will never work." Alana nodded before she spoke looking at Jen.  
"And also if you two have not learned to trust each other or at least resolved your issues by the time Circuit gets the coordinates, I'm going to find a militant drill instructor to crack some sense into you Jen. If you test me, you will fail." Jen nodded in understanding her meaning before she took a deep breath, she turned to Wes. "Let's go." she said and the two then went off, Wes carrying an equipment bag as they went down the steps and left the clock tower.

Alana then turned to Circuit who looked at her as she sat down, he then spoke.  
"Sergeant Price, please remind me never to wind you up."  
Alana drew a grin, responding. "That's a guarantee Circuit."

 _ **Later that night,**_ _ **After the defeat of Turtlecon.**_

After the five rangers had defeated Turtlecon thanks to the trust between Wes and Jen.  
The rangers sat up some target practicing so that they can practice their aims on some cardboard targets and have a little fun. After some target practicing, the five rangers were about to go and get some rest when they received some visitors who came up the steps. Someone rang at the doorbell.  
Lucas was the one to volunteer to go down and check who it was at the door.  
A while later when he came back up the stairs, The military soldiers appeared with him. Followed by a group of officers in dress uniforms, one of them included Captain Theron's fiancé Maggie Larson who was dressed in a casual smart dress, as she decided to attend this private ceremony. One of the soldiers spoke. "Officers on Deck!"  
"Carry on." said one of the officers who looked to be one of General Grady's executive officers.  
Jen and the other three rangers stood where they were, watching the officers. Lucas stepped up towards Alana who was among the group, she stepped forward to walk towards Lucas before he asked her.  
"Sergeant Price, what brings you to this clock tower? Odd Jobs is closed until tomorrow I'm afraid."  
"Lucas my superiors are not here to hire you, we're here because this is a private ceremony for the rangers." Alana responded, Jack Deveraux came to stand by her and he spoke.  
"It seems that you guys have become the talk of the Army."

"Attention troops!" shouted General Grady who had come up to the top of the steps in the Clock tower with Captain Theron who went to join Maggie at her side. Jack Deveraux and Alana price went back to their line whilst a female officer stood forward and looked at the five rangers when she spoke. "Miss Jennifer Scotts and Wesley Collins, please step forward. front and Centre!" Wes and Jen stepped forward with Jen saying aloud. "Ma'am."  
"Miss Jennifer Scotts. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Jordan Black, a commander of the United states Marine corps. It had come to my attention earlier on when I was down in DC, hearing about some activities in Silver Hills City. The statements say that you and your power rangers have aided the soldiers and the Silver Guardians in the battle against hostile forces. is that correct?" asked Colonel Black, staring at Jen with hard eyes. Jen could only act militant and reply.  
"Yes Ma'am, my job is to capture these hostile forces and to bring them to Justice, ma'am."

Colonel Black nodded before she spoke.  
"I see, then as We are here you should know that we formed Captain Theron's team with the condition that military personal would be commissioned to handle the situation and contain this Mutant threat that has risen. However as General Grady made the decision to offer a line of military officers to train Mr Collins' Silver Guardians in defence of the city, we decided to make plans to move against the Mutants. But nothing was ever mentioned about non commissioned, liaison officers who turned out to be power rangers. As we speak we are mobilizing our forces for a big operation."

"Wait so you're saying you're making plans to send troops to save this city?" asked Wes.

General Grady stepped forward to stand with Colonel Black, he spoke. "Technically that's what we hope to achieve if we cant defend the city, we both share the same priority which is containment and the safety of the city's citizens. However we have also decided to give you clearance to continue your duties."  
Colonel Black then spoke. "Therefore Jennifer Scotts, Wesley Collins and the rest of the rangers. In the recognition of the initiatives that you all have taken for not only yourselves to defend this city, but on behalf of the United Nations Army and Navy forces; We'd like to give these dog tags." Colonel Black turned to one of his officers who stepped forward with a case, he opened the case revealing five dog tags with their names but there was also two small badges.

Jennifer looked at the case full of dog tags, hesitant as her three friends were but only Wesley stepped forward to take his own dog tag. Picking it up from the case He placed it around his neck as he looked up at Colonel black who spoke.  
"Congratulations Mr Collins, I'm hereby naming you as field leader to the time force rangers and its second in command until this mission is over." All soldiers saluted him, so he saluted the female colonel who then returned the salute and lowered her hand down before she looked to Jennifer, she spoke.  
"Well rangers would you like to collect your dog tags."

Lucas was the one to step forward and he spoke. "Colonel ma'am, we do appreciate your compliments and what your congratulations, but we can't accept these dog tags. it wouldn't be right as we're just time force officers-." Lucas looked to his friends and back to Colonel Jordan Black who looked at him and then she spoke.  
"Kendall, with all due respect. You and Jen, Kate and Trip are all foreigners in this country, as far as anyone's concerned Time force doesn't exist at all only the military exists, we want you and this team to represent our duties. To be the squadron we chose for the mission to defeat these Mutants, when duty calls nothing matters. I'm aware that you are from a distant future, but we'd like to keep this off the books. So we want you to be the last of our Military corps."

Lucas turned to Jen who looked to Katie and Trip who gave a nod and then stepped forward, he spoke.  
"You mean you want us to stand as the last soldiers of the Military corps."

"That's right, If you accept these dog tags and carry on your duties as power rangers, it would honour your ancestors, which is us." Colonel Black said to Trip who then stepped forward again only this time he reached for his dog tag. Placing it around his neck he looked at the Colonel and shook her hand. Both withdrew hands and Trip saluted her as a superior officer. "Thank you Ma'am." Colonel Black saluted Trip who then turned his head to the two girls.  
"Come one up Katie, there's a leadership badge for you Jen." Turning back he grabbed the two dog tags and gave them to Katie and Jen, but he turned back to pick up the squad leader badge from the Case before he gave it to Jen.  
Jen looked at the badge in her hand for a moment before she spoke. "Thank you for the Dog tags colonel ma'am."  
Colonel Black looked at Jen before she spoke. "May I have a word with you in private miss Scotts?"  
"Yes ma'am." Jen responded.

The colonel and the time force officer went to the next room near the closet where the time force uniforms hung whilst General Grady spoke with Wes and the group of officers and their escorts turned and headed to the stairs ready to leave. When they were alone, Jen asked Jordan Black.  
"Was there something you wanted to say to me Colonel?" Colonel Black turned to face her.  
"Yes, I wanted to share with you another reason I decided to give you the squad leader badge. I learnt from the reports by Captain Theron himself, you were a hard working officer as well as a soldier, and you've shown skills of leadership and you've acted well under pressure however he still believes that you still have much to learn from this world."

"With all due respect ma'am-" Jen protested but Colonel Jordan cut her off as she spoke. "And From what I see I'll have to agree with him, so our military will be monitoring your efforts for the next few months until the immediate defeat of these mutants. But I have to warn you that a last resort is being planned."  
"You mean a strike package." Jen asked. Colonel Black looked at Jen with a stern look.  
"This was last resort approved by the president, however I'm hoping that your team will continue your duties that represents our efforts to stop these mutants from taking over. I'm also hoping for no surprises from this time on, that's why General Grady and I are promoting you to squad leader. I've given you and the other time force rangers the set of dog tags to allow you to continue what you've all set out to do, you can return them or keep them if you'd like."

"Didn't the captain tell you anything more colonel? The top priority of Time force is the continuation of this future. I agree that its the same priority that the Military shares with us." Jen said looking Colonel Black in the eye.

Colonel Black then replied. "Then you should know this, fighting for our country and its future is what the military forces are good for and I hope you'll be ready for more, we're going back to base to prepare our forces to save Silver Hills by all means necessary." Jen nodded before she spoke. "Time force is always ready and at your service, ma'am."

"Good cos I need a good squad leader like you, so would accept the promotion?" asked Colonel Black.

"It would be an honour Colonel." Jen said and then shook hands with the colonel before they stepped out from the other room where the other rangers were standing before Captain Theron and his superior General Grady in a moment of introduction, they talked amongst themselves before saying their good byes to the two officers.  
Meeting with General Grady she said her goodbyes to the other ranger, who saluted the military Officers. Returning the salute, the military officers departed heading down the long set of stairs to the bottom. Only Captain Theron stood behind looking at the small cardboard cutups of mutants standing on top of the boxes.

Wes turned his head to look at the Captain, he came and answered.  
"Those were an idea for target practice as Jen wanted to get into training. what do you think?"  
Robert look at Wes and back at the cut ups, pulling his side arm he aimed straight at the cut ups.  
He fired four shots, piercing holes through each the mutant cut ups in the rows. The gunshots alerted the others who turned to see Robert with his fire arm in his hand, he sighed and grinned.  
"Yes I think it works." was what he said to himself and to Wes. Putting away his side arm, he turned to the stairs walking past Trip, Lucas and Jen he looked at them as they stood in awe before they turned to the cutups, they saw how good the captain's aim was as each mutant had a hole in the middle. Jen thought he had a good aim for an old man.

 ** _About two months later._**

It was within the period of two months and one week.  
It followed since that night with the military group, the rangers took down one mutant every two days foiling Ransik's plans as they succeeded but within those months Eric found out that the four Time force rangers were from the future. Whilst the rangers worked hard to protect the city, Robert had some more work to do with the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills.

One of his jobs was seeing to the training of the Silver Guardians as well as getting each soldier ready for battle and also coordinating the efforts of the Silver Guardians to provide protection within the city.  
The work itself was tiring but in the end the job was finished and Eric kept the truth about the rangers secret.

During the fourth week at the end of the month, his fiancé Maggie Larson once talked with Robert about taking a break from their relationship as they'll need some time off so that Robert can focus on his work.  
Then they both decided that it might be best for them both but only for a couple of weeks, as they both knew that they would probably need each other some time soon whilst this war is still going on.

So Robert arranged for Maggie to take a trip to Space Camp to spend time with her daughter.  
Although the first two weeks apart were hard at first, Robert took it day by day in trying to stay strong but spoke with her daughter Silvy, sharing what happened to their baby with her on a secured line, which her daughter Silvy felt sad about but he comforted him through that tragic time.  
Calling her from NASA Headquarters down in Houston, Texas.

After at least a third week and four days apart, Silvy advised her mom to go back to him.  
Eventually she returned from her trip where she proposed that they work this out together and wait to try again at having a baby. From that time on she and Robert attended a local Gym every evening together where he taught her first aid training and hand to hand combat training just encase she got involved into a situation with the Mutants in Silver Hills.  
Some times Maggie confided with her daughter over the phone about her doubts in continuing the relationship, but Silvy knew that her mother would have to give it a try anyways and see where it might go.  
Maggie was glad that she raised such a smart daughter who once wanted to become an astronaut. And she was still in her strong relationship with Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger.

But it wasn't that long when reports of a mutant Named Venomark started attacking the city, infecting everyone who came in contact with the monster.  
In hours that followed, the hospital rooms were full of bitten victims including Sergeant Price who tried to fight against the mutant but she wound up getting bitten whilst protecting Jack.  
So as all this was happening Wes saw that Ransik had the serum so he went to his father to develop a serum to save the infected as he knew that Bio-Lab has the technology to reproduce it fast enough to save lives. Soon after Wes delivered the sample, Bio-Lab reproduced the serum in the hour, the Silver Guardians helped get the serum to each of the victims in the hospital.  
Seeing this as a chance to save his team mate, Jack took one vial of the serum to save Alana Price. When he arrived at infirmary in the base with the serum, he came to Alana as she lay on the bed mutating. So on a leap of faith, he administered the serum into her mouth which then worked as he hoped it did.

Elsewhere, Robert Theron went down to the lab section of Bio-labs, accessing a computer there, he saved some of the information about the serum into a hard drive and two vials of the serum to take them back to the military Base for safe keeping encase they might need it for any time in the future.  
Whilst all this happened, Wes bought serum to his team at the clock tower and cured them immediately.  
Afterwards they defeated Venomark, preventing anymore disasters from the venomous mutant.

 _ **Bio-Labs, Silver Hills city.**_

The next day Robert was just at his desk checking up on his old team. He asked Jack how Alana was and Jack replied saying that the serum that Bio labs created has worked quite well, saving Alana's life.  
Robert was just telling Jack that he obtained two serum vials and sent them back to base for examination when he heard a report from Eric. "All squadrons to red alert! We're under attack." Guessing Ransik and his Cyclobots are down stairs storming through the rooms of Bio-Lab in search for the serum.  
So telling his lieutenant he had to go as there's an attack in Bio Labs, he ordered him to take the chopper and bring the team to Silver Hills straight away, he then told them he'll be join the group as soon as can when the chopper is in the city before hanging up.  
Grabbing a fire arm he went down the stairs towards the building's armoury.

It was about thirty minutes descending the stairs down about five floors until he got to the fourth floor, he went across to the doorway and opened up the door.  
Going through he headed down the hall. We went along the hallway until he came up to the door leading in to the armoury. Opening the door he entered the armoury, moving to the nearest gun rack before he opened the locked doors and picked up the rifle and loaded it.

Once he was armed he went down the steps to rescue anyone down in the labs.  
But by the time he got to the labs, Ransik had already left the building, and he had just found Mr Collins on the floor. He was dying, turning on his com he called for a medic to come down to the labs.  
"Med-Evac urgent, we need a stretcher right away. Get the ambulance team down, remark. its Mr Collins."  
When the ambulance arrived, Robert saw to Mr Collins as the medical team put him on a stretcher, helping to take him out to the ambulance as Eric morphed into Quantum Ranger and tried to stop Ransik but he was easily taken down. When Eric arrived to see Robert and the medical team transport Mr Collins, they lifted him up into the back before Eric climbed on board and took a seat in the ambulance.  
Once Mr Collins was on board, Robert took his leave to go and join his team.

 _ **Streets of Silver Hills**_

Within a couple of hours after coming into the town, the soldier was just jogging across the streets.  
As he ran across the streets of Silver Hills, Robert thought about how bad Mr Collins' condition looked and couldn't believe that a mutant would do such damage to a human.  
In his mind he couldn't believe how savage that Ransik was, so putting his doubts aside he then decided to make it his mission to stop Ransik at all costs and to aid the Silver Guardians on the field much more than behind his desk. He was deep within the city when he saw the rangers along with someone who resembles Wesley but only has black hair, they were heading back to the clock tower.

His mind thought to follow him back to the clock tower and find out who the man with Wes' face and black hair was when he got a call on his speaker phone, accepting the call he spoke. "Captain Theron speaking. go ahead."  
 _"Its Eric Meyers, here. I'm afraid I have some bad news."_ said Eric on the other line.  
"What happened? was it Wes?"  
" _I'm afraid not, Mr Collins is not doing too good, I've just learnt that Wes is to take over the company."_ said Eric.  
Just as a Huey chopper was coming into view from the distance over the city, it flew straight towards a clearing within forty before it hovered at forty feet. Robert then spoke into the phone before he hung up.  
"Alright, I'll talk to you about that later, I've got a chopper waiting for me and its hovering at forty feet." with that he pressed a button to hang up.  
As soon as the chopper was in position, the crew dropped a rope down to him.  
Taking the rope, he waved for the crew to pull him up. Within a few seconds, the rope tugged pulling him up towards the chopper. He continued to go up until he got close to the skids of the chopper where Logan one of his team members reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the Huey chopper.

At the helm, Robert Theron looked around at a few of his old seal Team members including Logan and a man named Hawke, All were in bio combat suits as well.  
When he turned his head he was surprised to see that the pilot was Colonel Jordan Black in her pilot jumpsuit with a co pilot at her side was Major Foster in his jumpsuit as well. Taking a set of headphones, he took his helmet off and placed the headphones on his ears as he spoke on the speaker.  
"Colonel Black, Major Foster. I didn't expect you two to be on this mission."  
Jordan turned her head to look at Robert, She spoke.  
"This was an all out mission, and Major Foster insisted on taking the helm, besides I'm also here to bring you back to base so we can deploy at morning. Are you up for it Captain Theron?"

"I'm ready for war at a moments notice ma'am. Where's Lieutenant Deveraux? and Sergeant Price?" Robert responded. Major Foster turned his head to speak to him. "I've deployed them into the city for Recon, a team discovered another time ship that's landed on the beach. Apparently someone who resembles Wesley Collins was the pilot but according to all sources they say his name is Alex."

"What do you mean? You mean Jennifer Scott's Boyfriend Alex?" asked Robert.  
"Well I'm not sure but I think so cos the recon team confirmed it as they saw Wesley step out." said Major Foster. Hearing that Alex was alive brought Robert's blood boiling like mad as he now had more questions about the future than ever, Looking to the Major he spoke.  
"Take me back to base, we'll redeploy at nine am, I want to meet with Wesley and talk some sense into him. I also want to get into contact with Lieutenant Deveraux I need to tell him that the man who looks like Wes is named Alex and he's from a thousand years into the future." Major foster nodded in understanding before turning to the front so that he can pilot the chopper back to base.

They were half way across the air when a meteor passed by them and almost hit them, the Huey shook a bit before it stabilised and flew straight, even Robert saw the meteor heading to the ocean. Turning to the pilots, he spoke on the speakerphone. "Colonel can you get us to command, I have a bad feeling that there's something big coming, we might need a few gunships in the air as soon as possible."  
"I'll call in the air force and have them send at least four apache gunships at once." said Major Foster.  
The chopper flew as soon as it can before they finally came back to base within the hour.

 ** _US Army Base, Location: Classified._**

At the US Army base, the control centre were monitoring the area through their radars and screens when one of the radar operators picked up a signal in the ocean.  
Soon the radio technician picked up a message from Major Foster, saying that a meteor has landed in the ocean about twelve clicks north of Silver Hills and that the chopper is on its way back to base.  
General Grady was at Headquarters when he heard from Major Foster about a meteor in the sea, requesting at least four armed gunships to be mobilised for an investigation encase the meteor is a threat. At first they thought to decline sending the gunships but within ten minutes after that a robot rose from the ocean, so seeing this true General gave the order for gunships to be deployed.

As soon as the gunships were in the air, the pilots flew them across the skies for at least twenty minutes but all four of the pilots could see from the distance that the rangers two Megazords were being destroyed by this new robot known as Dragontron. So they each launched a missile straight towards the Dragontron but unfortunately the missiles themselves, didn't get through the armour at all.  
Calling in command, they asked for further orders from General Grady who thought about it.  
Deciding that their missiles would be ineffective against advanced armour, Grady gave the orders to aboard the mission.

As he stood in the communication room he thought about how the rangers could lose this fight against a robot or at least did not have a chance to beat it until he decided to approach his radio technician.  
"Soldier Clarke, patch a line to the chopper coming back to base, I want to speak with Captain Theron immediately and find out what had happened out there." said Grady.  
"Yes sir." said the radio technician, he worked on patching a line to the chopper for almost a couple of minutes before he finally found a link and patched it through. "Sir, I have the Captain on line."  
"Thank you Clarke." Grady said, taking a pair of headphones he spoke into the speaker.  
"Captain Theron, its General Grady on the line. can you tell me what happened out there? over."

 _"I'm not sure sir, but I think it concerns a man who looks like the Collins kid. I think he might be from the future, remark I believe his name is Alex. I need you to contact Deveraux and Price and give them the heads up" said Theron._

"Alright you get back to base as soon as you can, I think I'll bring Deveraux and Price into the team and I'll pay a visit to the clock tower personally. I'll see you soon." Grady responded.  
 _"Sir, I also request permission to find Wes Collins and talk some sense into him. Get him back into the fight, I got to at least make him see that the rangers see him."_ said Theron.

"Alright, you do whatever you think is necessary Captain." said Grady, taking off the headphones he walked towards the entrance to the hallway.  
It was around thirty minutes after that, General Grady was heading on his way to the jeep to head out into the city to pick up Deveraux and Price and recruit them for a meeting with the power rangers.

 _ **Later that afternoon at the Clock Tower.**_

Whilst the chopper carrying Robert Theron back to base was coming close to the landing port near the base. General Grady was on his way across the city to visit the power rangers at the Clock tower.  
After picking up Deveraux and Price, General Grady had debriefed the two on the situation that a Time Force officer named Alex had come back from the future. The surveillance team posted in the area, had found out that he had taken over Wesley's rank as field commander, violating the military agreement between them and Time force.  
At first Alana price felt shocked to know that Jennifer's boyfriend Alex was real and was still alive after all this time but at the same time it made her want to punch him in the face for his reckless actions which sent the rangers to this time. But on hearing this story, Deveraux was a little unshaken.  
So he shared his story as he saw Alex and Wes from the distance, confirming that the story was true and that Alex was real. But upon arrival at the front door of the clock tower with a couple of cars falling in to parking spaces, General Grady was the first to see Alex in his time force uniform, who looked up to see the vehicles pull over into the park way and then stop. He stood firm when the doors opened.  
Lieutenant Deveraux was the first to step out to see Alex before General Grady followed.  
Alana price came out the other door. Both closing the doors whilst the others stepped out of their cars, loading their weapons they set up a perimeter as Alex watched them in caution. Grady was the first to speak.  
"Is your name Alex, the time force officer from the future?"

"I am. Alexander Drake of Time force, but-" Alex began to speak but Grady cut him off.  
"Then Soldier you've put every man and woman in this city including my soldiers in jeopardy as much as you've put yourself in danger by going after Ransik alone when you decided to replace Wesley as the Red ranger and you've violated an agreement that one of my officers had made with the rangers."

"My team only made the agreement so they won't get arrested by the soldiers under your authorities." Alex spoke direct, so General Grady fired back at him. "The Time force does not own any Military jurisdiction anymore than a jackal rules in a hyena pack or a dog belongs in a wolf pack."  
"Hey who the hell are you to compare me to an animal?" asked Alex coming up to Grady, the soldiers aimed their weapons training their sight on Alex who stopped in his tracks.  
Grady decided to introduce himself to this time force officer of the year 3000.  
"I am Frasier Grady, Lieutenant General of the United states Army and a senior military consultant to Bio Labs. so therefore as you are an officer need I remind, you will address me as General sir, do I make myself clear Officer Drake?"  
Alex looked at the guns trained on him and he knew that these were professionals who will kill him if necessary before he spoke. "Yes general sir!" Alex saluted the general who reluctantly returned the salute before he stepped forward towards Alex who stood firm. Grady then stopped at Alex' side as he spoke.

"Now let us get one thing straight; I've been a soldier for a length of time and soldiers don't put weight in this time nonsense." Showing unexpected speed, Grady pulled his side arm. He pulled the tail end to reload a bullet into the chamber. He then jammed the muzzle in the side of Alex's face.  
The time force ranger didn't flinch at all. instead he stood firm.

"At least, I don't believe that the rules state the fact that we can't change our destiny in a heartbeat." Grady murmured from behind his service revolver. "Are we on the same page soldier?"  
Alex turned his head to look into Grady's eyes before he spoke "Yes general sir."  
"Good, then tell me this, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Grady.

From the top of the clock tower Lucas watched as The time force officer and the General speak for half an hour in silence but it then ended with the General kicking Alex in the nuts before he punched him in the face, Grady then remarked aloud.  
"That is for everything you've put those rangers through. You should have stayed where you belong." With that he turned back to the troops and spoke. "Let's go troops, we'll deploy our groups into the city after daybreak." The troops immediately lowered arms and got back into the vehicles. Seeing Alex get beaten up brought a small grin to Lucas before he went back in and got some rest for the next day to come in soon enough.

 ** _That's the end of Chapter Five. I hope that's good enough, so Chapter Six will feature the confrontation between Alex and the rangers as well as Captain Theron coming to get Wesley so they can go up against Alex and prove that they can change their own destiny.  
So until then please read and leave a small comment on the story. Thanks a whole. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This is the Sixth chapter of Power rangers Time Force, Ranger adventures.  
This chapter will be set on the morning of Destiny defeated where Theron's team will be deployed for an operation against Frax, there will be some new surprises but it will skip ahead a few episodes. So please stay tuned for any updates._**

 ** _Chapter Six._**

 ** _US Army base, The next morning._**

When the sun rose up at around six am.  
The troops were assembled for attention. In the other side of the base the platoon of seven special soldiers at the armoury whom were made of three Navy SEAL soldiers two men and two women and the US Green Berets; two women and one man. They were all getting ready to depart for their mission to fight against Frax and the growing Cyclobot army.

Down at Headquarters Captain Robert Theron was given a small briefing on the general's meeting with Alex Drake, but the meeting itself went sour when Alex challenged his authority.  
So as a result of Alex's behaviour, it was pointless to get through to him.  
After being, given his written authorization and clearance documents signed by General Grady, his personal aid then handed Captain Robert Theron a small folder with information about a longitude on the ranger's location. He stepped back.  
With the information in his mind, Robert turned around, went on to his quarters.  
He got himself changed out of his uniform and into his bio combat suit over his combat clothes, adding some combat gear to it for his mission before heading to the armoury to pack up a rifle, some side arms and a small bag full of ammunition as required.

Suited up in his combat uniform he strapped his padding and a bullet proof-vest across his chest.  
Afterwards he left his quarters and went to the armoury, presenting the guard with his clearance papers along with written authorization from General Grady, stating the Captain's approval to pick up some weapons from the armoury before he went inside.  
Once he was inside the armoury, Robert Theron went along the rows of rifles and guns.

Choosing his weapons carefully, he took up his two old 9mm handguns off from the bottom racks.  
He placed them in his bag, taking a few magazines he placed them in as well before moving on to the mp5k machine guns.  
Robert pulled out the mp5k from the rack of weapons; He loaded the machine gun with a few armour piercing round magazines before storing it into the bag.  
He moved on to the grenades and rifles with grenade launchers.  
By the end of an hour, Captain Robert was standing in full battle gear.  
He was ready to head into battle as he stepped out of the armoury through the entrance.  
At the last minute Maggie Larson appeared from the left side of the Armoury and walked towards him.  
Turning to the side to face her, Robert asked her. "Maggie, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to come by to talk to you lone last time. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for losing the baby." Maggie said, looking at Robert's eyes.  
Dropping his bags, Robert walked up to her and then raised his hands to hold her hands.

"Maggie, it wasn't your fault I mean maybe it just wasn't meant to happen. Listen, maybe we can still try again some other time. By then we could be married next year or something." said Robert.  
"You promise? I know you're not allowed to make promises but can you make this one?" asked Maggie.  
Without hesitation, Robert leaned forward and locked his lips with Maggie whilst they stood. Maggie placed her hands on his head whilst she kissed him back like there's no tomorrow.

Robert did the same only placing his hands on both sides of her neck. Afterwards they parted to look at one another, with a small smile on his face for Maggie who looked at him like she might not see him again. Saying his goodbye, Robert turned and picked up his bags when Maggie spoke.  
"Come back alive Captain." Robert stood there as he held the bags before he turned to her and responded.  
"I'll do my best Miss Larson, as always." With that he went off to meet up with his team at the meeting point so he can take them and proceed with his mission to seek out Frax and the Cyclobots, as well as help the Time force rangers.

Meeting with these new soldiers, Robert Theron gave them a full debriefing on the mission, how they are going proceed with the parameters of this mission.  
After the debriefing, Robert Theron and his platoon boarded two Jeep for deployment before they drove out of the roads and out the gates. The Jeeps then drove off heading in the west direction, from the Army Base towards Silver Hills city.  
As Maggie watched the jeeps leave the base, her mind thought about her feelings.  
And then she decided to do something about it to help Captain Theron.

 ** _Ten minutes later._**

Colonel Black was in battle gear like she was ready for a combat mission when Maggie Larson, who was dressed in a military uniform, approached her along with Major Foster who was also in combat gear ready for a fight. "Do you need an extra hand Colonel?" asked Maggie.  
"I might but not from a civilian like yourself miss Larson." said Colonel Black.  
"Well since you're taking action you can count me in as a volunteer medic, besides I wasn't even on the base." Maggie declared. "I agree with her, in fact I was the one who picked her up." Major Foster said, looking at Colonel Black who reluctantly decided to go along with the major. She let them both come with her. "Alright, come on. I've been given orders by General Grady to pickup a man named Alex to take him to the hospital. He believes that Alex can save Mr Collins."  
"I hope you're right Colonel." said Maggie.  
The three then jumped into the seats of another jeep before they drove off the base to the city.

When the battle against Dragontron began, Robert's team dropped him off on the streets so that he can make his way to the clock tower whilst they head out to engage Frax in open combat on the streets.  
But when the time force power rangers had started fighting Dragontron in battle, Frax activated the Energy Siphon, using it to drain the energy from the Megazords and Dragontron. So the Rangers attack Frax, but he uses the Energy Siphon to drain their powers before they de-morphed.  
Just as the rangers were down, Lieutenant Deveraux and Sergeant Price arrive on the scene.  
They open fired upon Frax with their pulse rifles.  
In the fire fight, the shots immediately knock him down but they didn't damage him as he stands up again. Somersaulting forward, Deveraux aims the grenade launcher whilst he was crouched down. Shooting straight ahead, he fired a grenade into his chest, sending him flying back.

It was then that the new flock of cyclobots move in to attack the two soldiers.  
So they turned their weapons towards the flock of cyclobots before they regroup together, they hold their grounds until reinforcements come. When Circuit flew in to help, Frax blasted Circuit.

Whilst Deveraux and Price engaged Frax and the cyclobots with the rangers, Robert had just arrived at the clock tower when Wesley came inside. He went up the stairs to the top floor so he followed Wesley inside and up the stairs quietly until he reached the top of the stairs.  
Wes was walking around the empty base of the Clock Tower, he looked at the table and found some photos of himself and his friends when Circuit flew inside and informs Wes of the danger.  
Wes didn't know what he should do and started to lose it as everything sinks in all at once.  
Having enough of this crap, Robert stepped out of the shadows and he spoke. "Wesley."  
Wesley turned his head to see Robert standing there in combat gear. "Robert what are you?" he asked but Robert cut him off. "Its not important right now, I need you to come and help me save your friends." Robert approached Wesley who was still on his knees and in in doubt.  
So Robert went down on his knees and he spoke directly to Wes.

"Listen Wes if you don't take action right now then this war is lost." Theron sighed before he spoke, giving out a speech.  
"I once heard of an alien named Zordon of Eltar who was a mentor and a being of principal and conviction. I was told that He chose five individual teenagers to stand and fight against evil, to stand for the forces of mankind and all that was good. I was one of a number of officers who thought the alien Zordon was crazy.  
The army once hated those rangers for what they were. Then a commando went to great lengths to find out who they were. Later when he did, he chose to defy his orders. He gave his own life in keeping their secrets, but saving one ranger and a successor in the process. Soon after I found myself aiding a new generation of power rangers." Robert paused a moment before he continued.  
"That man I speak of was Major Garret Baldacci of the 75th rangers division, my commanding officer. Now I know that what he did protecting those rangers was all for a greater cause, making his own destiny. Alex wants you to act like a coward he want's you to follow his cold, calculated rules. But I believe he's wrong, and if you follow those rules then what is the point in winning? so I'm asking for you from one soldier to another. Pick yourself up and help me save this city." On hearing his speech, pleading for help, Wes looked down at the photos of his friends. He picked one picture up and looked at it.  
Remembering how proud his father was and what he did for his son.

Robert then stood up, walking backwards before turned back to Wes. He said aloud. "Your choice marine."  
Robert was about to leave when Wesley spoke. "I choose my own destiny." Robert turned around when he heard. He asked. "What was that?" Wesley looked up and spoke his thoughts. "I choose to make my own destiny and right now I choose to help my friends." That statement made Robert look at Wes, proud of him as he stood up. With that Wes and Robert descended the stairs to go and help the rangers.

 ** _Back in the city of Silver Hills._**

The battle against Frax wasn't going so well as both Deveraux and Price had just finished off a couple of Cyclobots when they witnessed Alex ordering the four rangers to get up and fight. Lucas stand up to Alex, accusing him of not caring about the future.  
Kate and Trip then tell him that the team is strongest with Wes. When Alex shouted bad mouthing the soldiers, saying they had no right to be here. Alana walked up to him, tapping on his shoulder. Alex turned to the right side when she landed a punch in the face, sending him on the ground she shouted. "No one talks about soldiers that way, we soldiers are the best in the UN Armed forces."  
"So am I, and Wesley too. In fact Wesley's more team oriented than you will ever be Alex. Therefore as the only ranking officer in this area, I'm declaring you unfit to lead." Jack said, looking at Alex who stood up looking a little shaken after Alana's punch but he looked to Jen and the others who agreed with them. Alex then started to regret his actions.

When Frax approached he spoke a few words. As he was ready to open fire, Price and Deveraux raised their weapons.  
They were about to take aim and open fire as well when Wesley appeared knocking Frax aside.  
"Wes." Jen called out to him. Wesley then declared aloud.  
"Everyone chooses their own destiny and I choose to help my friends."  
Soon after a few seconds Robert appeared, cocking his 12 gauge automatic shotgun, he walked up and spoke out. "I couldn't agree more soldier, Now show me what you got."  
With that Wesley ran for the energy Siphon as Frax started firing.  
On instinct Robert raised his shotgun, firing a shot on Frax who flinched at the buckshot ricochets.  
He proceeded to keep firing his shotgun rounds whilst running towards his two team mates.  
At the same time, Wes ran forth and then destroyed the Energy Siphon. Jen came and ordered Alex to hand over the morphed. Alex hands the Morpher to Jen who then threw it over to Wes.

Just as Frax had teleported from the area, Colonel Black's jeep arrives on the scene.  
Whilst Wes and the team Morphed to take on Dragontron, Robert turned around.  
He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Maggie come out of the jeep and approach.  
"Maggie what are you doing here? I thought you were back at base." Robert asked.  
"I volunteered for this mission to pick up the former red ranger." Maggie responded before she spoke a name. "Alex?" Robert turned to look at Alex who was standing there.  
When Major Foster approached the two and spoke.  
"There's not enough time, we have to take Alex to the hospital, he might be the only chance of saving Mr Collins." Robert looked at them both, seeing that they believe that Alex is the only hope Robert nodded.  
He and Maggie went up to Alex whilst Major foster went to meet with Jack and Alana.  
Robert then led them to the next jeep coming up. On approaching Alex who turned to see them come, Maggie spoke.  
"Alex, do you need a ride up to the Hospital?" Alex nodded before Robert asked him.  
"Can you save Mr Collins?" Alex looked to Robert before he spoke. "Yes I can do that."  
Maggie placed her hand on his shoulder, looking at him she ordered him. "Come with me."  
Alex turned and walked with his two escorts to the jeep where door was opened.  
He stepped into the jeep after Maggie stepped in first. Sitting down, Alex turned his head to Robert.  
"What's your name and those two soldiers who helped us?" asked Alex.

"I'm Bob Theron, Captain of the 75th rangers division, my two officers are Alana price and Jack Deveraux." Robert spoke out to a shocked Alex  
Standing back to stand with his two soldiers, he watched the Jeep drive off.  
Hearing their names, left Alex grinning as he remembered a story about the legendary Dynamic Trio of the Military army from Earth's history data-banks back in Time force headquarters in the future.  
He sat in the seat as the door closed and the Jeep moved, heading off across the streets of the city they made their way straight to the Hospital.

 ** _The hospital._**

The time has come, Mr Collins dies. But Maggie and Alex arrived.  
Alex went in with a secret sphere made of healing energy which might help.

Using the sphere, Alex then brings Mr Collins back to life to Maggie's amazement.  
Mr Collins awakes, he briefly sees Alex. When the doctors arrived and asked Mr. Collins how he was, he replied saying he was feeling great. Maggie then appeared at the door knocking on it, she caught the attention of the doctors and Mr Collins who then spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Maggie Larson, I'm the fiance of one of your Silver Guardian employees named Robert Theron.  
My fiance called me up and asked me to come down here to check on you, he wanted me to make sure that you're alright. I almost got a scare when I saw the nurse calling for the doctors saying that you've just died." Maggie lied.

"Well I appreciate your visit and your concern Miss Larson." Mr Collins.

"I hope that this wasn't an inconvenience." said Maggie.

"Not at all, but for a moment there I thought that Wes was here." said Mr Collins. One of the doctors came inside and heard Mr Collins mention Wesley, he looked to Maggie who just shrugged and said.  
"I think I'll just leave him and inform my fiancé that you've recovered."

 ** _Back in Silver Hills. on the beach where the time ship was parked._**

Robert and his team were finishing off the Cyclobots when he received a call from Maggie.  
Accepting the call Robert found out from his girlfriend that Alex has successfully saved Mr Collins and is on his way back to the time ship. Relieved with the good news, Robert replied.  
"That's good news Maggie, thank you for volunteering for the mission."  
" _I'll see you soon back at base love cos I'm staying with you all the way."_ Maggie said before hanging up. After cleaning up the area, Robert and his team packed up for a return to base.  
As Robert got into the Jeep, he sat back whilst it started to move and thought of his opinion of Alex which has changed in a heart beat. So he called the general to tell him the news about Mr Collins.

But General Grady along with Major Hayward and two military guards were standing on the beach, observing the time ship which stood there when he received the call. Learning from Robert of what Alex did, General Grady suddenly changed his view on the time force officer as he came down the dunes of the beach and approached the General, saluting him. The General saluted him back before he spoke. "At ease, I have to admit this, you have surprised me officer Alex Drake. By saving Mr Collins from death, you paid respect to your ancestors."

"Wesley taught me that we each can change our own destiny. I appreciated your efforts to keep the Silver Hills Inquisitor from finding out about the power rangers, filing a restraining order against them and granting them immunity. I also want to apologise for the way I acted against your authority last night sir, I hope that you'll accept my apology." said Alex looking at the General.  
Grady looked at him for a short moment and then with a small grin he spoke.  
"I'm pleased to accept your apology. I hope there's no hard feelings about how I beaten you up. I can't let you go without giving you one of my medals son." Taking off one of his medals the General placed it in Alex's hand which then closed over the medal.  
Looking directly at Alex, General Grady remarked to him. "Well done Commander."

Alex raised his head. His eyes looking from his hand up at the general, accepting the medal he placed it in his pocket whilst Major Hayward looked at him with a small grin. Alex then shook hands with the General. Withdrawing they saluted one another.  
When the General stood back to head back to the vehicle with two of his escorts at his side, Major Hayward stepped forward towards Alex and he spoke.  
"Alex If you ever do return to this time, give us a call first. We'll have a room in our base along with a change of military clothes waiting for you. Because I won't have you walking around in that time force uniform."

Alex nodded and spoke. "Thank you Major. I'd agree that my uniform raises too many suspicions."  
"I'm glad that you, General Grady and I can agree upon that Alex. And be sure to give my best wishes to your Time Force captain when you see him again." Major Oliver Hayward said when the other rangers came down the dunes to meet with Alex. The two turned their heads to see them come.  
So turning back to look at each other, Major Hayward spoke in order. "Carry on officer."

"Yes sir." Alex said aloud, saluting the Major with his right hand.

Looking at his proud look, Alex knew that he's made his peace with him.  
The Major then saluted Alex back seeing him now as the last of the military Corps.  
Turning to the dunes and walking off, Major Hayward came up to the rangers who were wondering what he was doing there. But Hayward only just said to them.  
"Its alright, my commander were just straightening things out between us so its been sorted out. He's waiting for you rangers. Good work today, I couldn't be more proud of you all." After that the Major stepped aside.  
He then continued to walk up, leaving the four future rangers to go straight to Alex and have a talk with him before he departs for the future. On the way up the dunes, they bumped into Wesley.  
General Grady told him that Alex is down at the beach, telling him of another path along the shoreline past the rocks, with that Wesley went on his way to speak with Alex about his father.

 ** _The next few days._**

After the defeat of Dragontron, things started to settle down.  
Captain Theron continued to work with the Silver Guardians and his team continued their secret operation for any oncoming war against Frax's Cyclobot army or Ransik's mutants.  
Whilst all this was happening Jack Deveraux and Alana Price took a leave from the Base to go out for a second date together. Within the hour of their second date they spent the most of their spare time having lunch together, they started talking a bit about themselves and of what they hope to achieve in the future like they were normal people.  
Alana shared her thoughts about her father who was a doctor and her mother was a poet writer.  
Moving on she thought about leaving the military to see the world but decided to stay on as she wanted to see where it might lead her in her career unless she met someone and fell in love with that person within a short time.

Jack shared his thoughts of his past and why he went into the Navy SEAL, his uncle was a marine so he decided to join the Navy to travel across the world and at 17 years old.  
He continued on his career until that time he got transferred to Mariner bay.  
As they continued to walk and talk, Jack commented that he didn't expect to be falling in love with her through out the time that they were in the same team. At first Alana was surprised that Jack admitted his feelings to her.

She didn't know what to think about Jack, and how he saved her a couple of times so in reply to him expressing his feelings she kissed him on the cheek.  
They continued their walk across when they came across a stand which was promoting a new gym called Super Strong Gymnasium, the whole thing looked almost suspicious to Jack.  
So he and Alana went to Bio lab to talk with Robert about their suspicions.

As they headed straight towards their two seat Desert Patrol Vehicle buggy, Jack and Alana turned to look around the area to make sure they weren't being followed before they got into the DPV buggy. They then drove along the streets heading off across to Bio Labs to deliver their reports to Robert about this Super Strong Gym.  
But as they were half way across the streets in the car, a line of Cyclobots appeared from the side walks to cross right into their path on the road way jumping in they tried to stop them. So Alana took out a side arm from the back of the DPV.  
She started shooting them as they jumped on the DPV.  
As Alana was shooting the Cyclobots, Jack called Robert to give him the heads up on the situation. Telling him in great detail as they drove across the streets, their car covered in a couple of cyclobots trying to sabotage their whole DPV.

Seeing that there was only a couple on the front, Jack sought an idea in mind. Telling Alana to put her seatbelt on and that he's going to hit the breaks immediately, Alana nodded, putting her seatbelt on. Within a few seconds Jack hit the breaks, the DPV's rubber tyres screeching before the impact sent the Cyclobots flying off the windshield. As soon as they were off the DPV buggy, Jack hit the pedal and drove into the Cyclobots running them down over them.

When a couple of Military jeeps came into view and met with the DPV Buggy, they recognised Major Channing in the driver's seat, heading the opposite direction so they turned it around and followed them to Super strong Gym.  
As they arrived, the troops in the jeeps spread out to form a circle and took the cyclobots down whilst the rangers dealt with the new mutant Mr. Mechanau.  
Once the Cyclobots were down, two troopers including Corporal Zach Logan went inside to evacuate the Gym and check if they could find any sign of Frax or more Cyclobots. Whilst the troops were securing the perimeter, Jack and Alana stayed outside to keep the area secured.

 ** _General Grady's office, US Army Base. The next day._**

It was the next day after the battle against the mutant Mr Mechanau who tried to turn the gym members into robots.  
General Grady was doing some reading into a few various reports on the rangers activities at Silver Hills which was going so well, as he was reading at least the last report on the ranger activity yesterday, Grady had his mind on the thoughts of after the capture of Ransik was completed when the speaker beep went off.  
Turning on the speaker he spoke into it. _"Yes."_ The speaker responded after a second.  
" _Sir a Sergeant Alana Price is standing outside the office, she wishes to ask for a minute to speak with you about a new development."  
_ "Send the Sergeant in." said General Grady, opening the drawers he placed the file into the drawers and closed them in before the foot opened up and Sergeant Alana entered the room in her dress uniform as if she was looking to make the right impression. Closing the door behind her she stood before General Grady who stood up and she saluted him. He saluted her back and then spoke. "At ease Sergeant Price, please take a seat."

Sergeant then went forward to take her seat, she sat down the same time General Grady sat before he spoke. "So Sergeant What can I do for you?"  
"General sir, I wanted to ask about submitting a Department of the Army Form on a marriage between two soldiers." Sergeant Price admitted. For almost half an hour the General and the Sergeant held their chat about the regulations of the army prohibiting relationships between two soldiers. Sergeant Price promised that her feelings do not violate any of the regulations concerning the mission at hand but if so she said to him that she would be happy to request an honourable discharge to save Lieutenant Deveraux's Career.

Seeing that she was willing to do whatever it takes to make this work, the General thought about a way to make this work for her for a short moment until he decided on one way for this to work.  
Within the next half hour, the General and the Sergeant were still in his office as they were still in their meeting before the General and the Sergeant stepped out of the office, only General was looking satisfied that the sergeant brought this to attention, and she was carrying a commendation form she is to hand into the Department office next door which stated that Sergeant Alana Price is to be promoted to Lieutenant and that a marriage between herself and Lieutenant Deveraux is to be arranged within the week. Soon after turning her forms, Alana received her promotion and the information that she would have to discuss with Jack.  
Later that night Lieutenant Deveraux and Price went to a private place at the conference room where they sat down and discussed arranging a date and time to set a date for their wedding which would have to be after this mission is over.  
So within the following night they shared their plans with the General who thought it out before he approved with their plan as long as there's no more fraternization between them until the day of the wedding arrives.

Whilst Deveraux and Price were going through the procedures of their plans to get married, Robert was at work with the Silver Guardians when he received a call from the Army Base.  
It was General Grady who was calling him to state that Sergeant Price has been promoted to Lieutenant and it shall be announced tomorrow morning. Robert listened intently about the meeting between him and Sergeant Price when he heard an attempted robbery at the Silver Hills Museum south west of Silver Hills, so he called for Corporal Logan to go with him to investigate.

Soon after taking a jeep to head to the museum, the two soldiers went out into the city in a jeep to investigate since Lieutenant Deveraux and Sergeant Price were still at the Army base.  
But along the way to the museum the corporal received a call from an office of the Lightspeed Rescue Facility in Mariner Bay, telling to two soldiers that a Lightspeed Rescue Power ranger named Carter Grayson will be coming by to Silver Hills later on tonight or in the morning. So on taking in the details they made their way to the museum.

 ** _At the Silver Hills Museum_.**

By the time they had arrived on the scene to see the rangers on the ground after the fight with Vypra, a Lightspeed Rescue Jeep pulled into the parking area as well. Soon after Carter Grayson stepped out of the jeep.  
"You're gonna need my help." Carter said, approaching the rangers.  
"And who are you?" asked Jen.  
"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue red ranger." Carter answered.  
When hearing that name as he stepped out of the jeep he approached Carter who turned around to see him.  
"Team Leader Carter Grayson of Lightspeed Rescue Corps, I'm Captain Robert Theron of the 75th Rangers division, these two are my squad members Corporal Zach Logan and Officer Danko, assigned to the Silver Guardians of Silver Hills. I just got a call earlier on from a Captain Mitchel telling me that you were coming, I just didn't expect you to be here until tomorrow." Robert spoke to Carter who saluted him and Robert returned the salute as he explained how he knew who Carter was.  
"I'm glad that Captain Mitchell called ahead before I had arrived out here, but we don't have much time." Carter said, turning to the Time Force rangers he asked them.  
"Do you guys have a base of Operations?"  
Jen nodded before she said. "Yeah at the clock tower, you can follow us there."

With that the rangers went to their strata cycles and drove off with the Lightspeed Rescue Jeep and Robert's jeep following them across the streets, they were heading off to the clock tower for debriefing. After they arrived at the Clock tower, they held their discussion about Vypra and her plans to use the solar amulet to raise a super demon.  
Robert listened to the whole discussion about the history of Vypra and her plans until Jen asked how they were supposed to defeat them. When Carter mentions to the rangers that he has some friends who could help them out, Robert knew it was time for him to step forward and offer some help to contact his friends.

"Carter, If your friends are still in Mariner Bay, I might provide a transport team to take them to Silver Hills City within minutes." Robert said.  
"How is that?" asked Grayson. Robert stepped forward to Carter and spoke.  
"If you give me their locations, I'll contact my counterparts within the area of Mariner bay to give them a fast ride to the city. All you need to do is contact them and tell them that my troops there shall escort them to Silver Hills."  
Looking at the Captain, Carter nodded and debriefed them on their where abouts.  
Soon after that, Robert thanked Carter for the information before heading back to Base whilst Carter spent the night at the Clock Tower.  
It was on the next morning when Carter called his friends, telling them that a commando has sent rides for all five rangers, that they're on their way to pick them up and bring them to Silver hills. Robert was in the office when he made a call to his contact in Mariner Bay.  
"Sergeant Miller, are you still in Mariner Bay?" The captain asked on the phone.  
 _Yes sir, the crew is standing by."_ said the Sergeant on the other line.  
"Prep the armour cars for transport we need an immediate pick up of all Lightspeed Rescue Power rangers, I'm sending you their locations via text message their primary destination is Silver Hills City." Robert responded. " _Roger that sir, we're on our way."_ said Miller before he hung up.

Later that day whilst Carter was working with the Time force rangers in searching for Vypra and Ransik, Lieutenant Jack Deveraux stopped by the Clock tower on his bike to see how the Rangers went with their latest search for Ransik and Vypra when turned his head to see Chad lee arrive there in a car along with the other Lightspeed Power rangers.  
Seeing Chad in person when he turned his head to look at Jack, he was surprised to see an old friend.  
Even Jack felt so glad to see the Lightspeed rescue power ranger, he spoke in humour.  
"Oh no." he spoke as he came up to Chad who came towards him as well.  
"Jack? Jack Deveraux? Oh my god, you're here and alive?" Chad said as he and the soldier came up laughing in a hysteric moment they embraced like they were old friends who were relieved to see each other after a long period of absence, Jack spoke as he withdrew from Chad.  
"Of course I'm here buddy. But you're alive too, I thought you drowned in that Aquabase."  
"We got out through a leftover submarine, what about you? What happened to you Jack?"  
"What happened? I had to go underwater after the base got overrun, I got knocked out midway to the surface. When I woke up I was floating until I found an inflatable raft in the ocean. When I came back to the Aquabase I found it empty, no you, no rangers, No command nothing.  
Captain Mitchell told me that you save him when he called in."  
"No, no it wasn't just me. The other rangers helped." Chad admitted.  
"Yet you and the rangers completed my mission to defeat the demons, Chad." Jack spoke when Kelsey came up towards the two men standing and chatting.

When Kelsey appeared, Jack turned to her looking down at her neck to see the necklace he dropped during his stand against the batwings before he escaped. "is that my necklace?" Asked Jack. "Oh yes, but I gave it to her" Chad said.  
"Sorry I didn't..." Kelsey said, raising her hands to take it off, but Jack stopped her, as he to her. "No, no, no wait. Keep it Kelsey, it suits you and I believe that you've earned it. You're a good ranger Chad." Jack looked to Chad and patted him on the shoulder when he said the last remark.

But the two rangers cut to the chase as Chad looked to the rangers. Placing her hand on Jack's shoulder Kelsey spoke.  
"Jack Deveraux, we need to talk. I'll probably need your help." Seeing the worry in her eyes, Jack knew that she meant business.  
"Alright Kelsey what do you and the others need from me?" asked Jack.  
Whilst Jack was talking with the other rangers about the situation concerning Vypra and the mutants.  
Robert was working at his desk in Bio Labs doing some last minute paper work.

He received a call from Jack who was in the city saying that Vypra is driving her Vypramobile vehicle across to the old warehouse south of Silver hills, so he took weapons and went down to his motorbike. Taking his motorbike, he drove south towards the warehouse where he hopes to intercept Vypra and the demons.  
By the time Robert had arrived at the warehouse, so had a couple of vehicles escorting the Lightspeed rescue Power rangers to their destination.

Together they climbed out of the vehicles and then waited for Vypra to resurrect the super demon Quarganon.  
Soon after that they made their appearance known to Time force by shooting on Quarganon. Soon after that the 12 Rangers came together.  
They then faced up against the Demons. As Robert witnessed the combined forces of Lightspeed and Time force, they destroyed the Demon Warriors, Quarganon, and Vypra once and for all which was a sight to see for Robert.

As soon as the demons were destroyed Robert made his discreet exit before the rangers could see him watching the whole thing from afar, heading to his vehicle he reported that the rangers have the situation under control before he returned to his motorbike to deliver his report.  
Later that day, Jack stopped by to give the Lightspeed Rescue power rangers some small tokens of gratitude in the form of small medals. Once Jack said his goodbyes to Lightspeed, and the exchange of jackets had been made between them, the Time Force Rangers were going to escort Lightspeed Rescue back to Mariner Bay.

 ** _The Next Three days later._**

After some time on the Base filling in some forms and resolving some issues about regulations, Alana had accepted her duties as a lieutenant ready to come back on the fields of war.

Still working in Captain Theron's team, Alana signed an agreement with General Grady about setting up a marriage between Jack and Alana. The marriage itself would be after the war in which both will be married on the Base's chapel.  
As she walked the streets in full battle gear alone, Alana thought about the events in the last three days before. She had just learnt that Jack met up with a friend who was a Lightspeed Rescue power ranger from Mariner bay and that he helped them get to Time force before they got destroyed.  
Then her thoughts dwelled on the agreement she and Jack made with the Board of Military tribunals, that they would continue their duties as soldiers but they would not play favouritism in public or on the base at all times until their mission was complete.

But she started to think about what would happen if the time force rangers were close to the end of their mission and how much she was going to miss them.  
But also it just meant that the end of their military mission was almost coming to a close as well and victory would be won. Soon within a month after this battle was over, she and Jack could go and get married. But Alana sat the thought aside when the two hear an explosion and see smoke coming from the Space Centre. On hearing of an emergency at the Space Centre, she learnt that Cyclobots and mutant Serpicon are invading the Space Centre.

But worst learning that Jack was inside the space centre when it got hit, she started to think that he might already be dead in the centre. So she headed off to see what happened. Halfway across the streets in the city heading towards the Space centre, she ran across the roads when a military Land rover appeared.  
Moving across the roads before it stopped by Alana, the driver was Colonel Black.  
She rolled her window down before she turned her head to Alana and spoke.  
"Lieutenant, do you need a ride to the Space Centre?" Without saying a word, Alana walked up and got into the Land rover before it drove on its way to the Centre.

 _ **At the Beach in the same time**._

Having taken a day off, Robert took the time to take a walk along the beach.  
Carrying a side arm in his holster encase of an emergency, the captain had spent the morning to take a stroll to let his mind wander. He thought about his girlfriend Maggie and whether or not he could marry her after losing the baby, but when he came up the dunes he found the robotic owl sitting on a branch.  
Robert was hesitant to come up as he still detested robots at first. However seeing the robot owl looking so sad, he decided to overcome his hate and talk to the robot.  
"Are you alright there?" asked Robert.  
"Huh, oh Captain Robert Theron. I didn't expect you to be here." said Circuit.

"And I didn't expect a machine like you to be here neither, looking so gloomy." said Robert. Circuit looked at Robert before he spoke.  
"Well having feelings is in my advanced programming, I understand that you see me as a reminder of your past."  
"That past is only a distant memory which I've gotten well over."

"Sorry for mentioning it, you must have been a dedicated soldier back then." Circuit remarked on Robert who looked at him with his full attention caught when he spoke.  
"I was a good soldier, Circuit is it?" Circuit looked at Robert and responded. "Yes."  
"Well I was fully human back in those days Circuit until the day whilst trying to capture the red ranger, the machine empire captured us both. After they tried to convert me, nothing was ever the same again." Robert spoke, thinking of his past.  
"Well I do sympathise for you." said Circuit.  
"Thanks, so what's troubling your mind?" asked Robert.

"I got my feelings hurt by the rangers. And they're right, I'm just a useless tangle of wires and computer chips." said Circuit. Robert was about to say something when Trip had appeared from the bottom of the tunes and came up.  
"I knew I'd find you here. This is where we landed." said Trip. "Yeah." Circuit responded hesitantly. "Remember? thanks to you we got out of the ship before it exploded."  
"But that's when I wasn't defective." said Circuit.  
Robert decided to speak as well. "Indeed, But to tell you the truth Circuit, that was the time when the Air force picked up your signal on radar when you and the rest of time force appeared from the future, and I was deployed to find you all. Soon after these events had started up from there." Trip nodded in thinking about it.  
"So that was why those choppers were in the area?" he asked  
"Indeed Trip, we needed to know who you were, where you came from." said Robert. Nodding to Robert in confirmation, Trip turned to circuit and spoke. "Don't worry Circuit, we're gonna get you back into tip top shape."

"But what if you can't? what if my next glitch puts you and the others in danger." asked Circuit. "Its not gonna happen." Trip said. Robert was about to say something when an explosion erupted, the three of them turned to see what it was. "What was that?" asked Robert, pulling out his side arm when Circuit answered.  
"That came form the direction of the Space centre." Hearing the word space Centre, Robert bolted ahead of the two. "Let's go." said Trip before he and Circuit headed off.  
"Trip one of my Lieutenants is in that building, we have to hurry." Robert said to them whilst he ran.

 ** _The Space Centre._**

Soon after they had arrived, Robert split up heading a different direction whilst trip and Circuit went another direction to investigate.  
He was coming to the stairs when he heard a Land rover pull up, turning around he saw Colonel Black and the newly promoted Lieutenant Alana Price climb out of the land rover along with a couple of Corporal Logan and Sergeant Ewan Regan, all were pulling out rifles but Alana pulled out a bag full of weapons from the back. So Robert went to them.  
Hearing the debriefing from Colonel Black, Robert volunteered to take Corporal Logan and go find Jack whilst Black and Price and the others go in and find the Hostages.

Upon entering the Space centre, Colonel black and her group found themselves in a fire fight against the lines of Cyclobots who fired back on them. Seeing no choice, they had to fall back and form a defensive line.  
Whilst Black's team held their grounds, Alana told a communications officer March to call for a hooey Chopper to fly in to pick up any wounded personal in the grounds of the Silver Hills Space Centre and contact the Silver Guardians, Colonel Black's Bravo group need reinforcements. Lucky enough, a report said that the silver guardians are on their way, they'll come within five minutes whilst a chopper was on its way as well, entering the area within about fifteen minutes.

Eventually when the silver Guardians came they aided Colonel black's group in securing the area, but Colonel Black saw a Cyclobot come in toward a silver Guardian officer from behind.  
So she pulled him aside and she ended up taking a blow from the cyclobot's blade.  
But Black fought it with her bare hands before planting a grenade on the Cyclobot's chest, kicking it back before backing away. It then exploded in front of them.

Happy with her success, Colonel black turned away with a smile on her face.  
She gave the order for the group to head inside and rescue the hostages.  
As soon as the Silver Guardians and her group went in, Colonel black was about to join them when Alana turned around to see something come in behind her. She shouted aloud. "Colonel Black!"  
Suddenly another Cyclobot moved forward. It then grabbed Black by the neck, lifting her up it electrocuted her with its shocker hands whilst Alana and a silver Guardian shot at the robot but it kept its grip on her. As she was being electrocuted, Colonel black shouted aloud.  
"This is Colonel Jordan Black, Bravo company. Second Battalion, Fifth marines. HOORAH!" She then jammed a knife into the side of the Cyclobot short circuiting the machine before it released her from its grip and exploded, leaving the Colonel wounded on the ground.

Meanwhile inside the building. Robert and his team had just found Jack after storming a few hallways, knocking off six Cyclobots, Jack was still alive but unconscious.  
Carrying their soldier through the halls, Robert learned from his signal that they have only three minutes to get out. So Robert sent Zach Logan and Regan out of the building whilst he goes in and rescues the hostages.  
Meeting with the Silver Guardians, Robert led them forward. They went on fighting off the Cyclobots as he went through before meeting with the Pink and Blue Time force rangers.  
Soon after they entered the next room, they freed the hostages. Once the hostages were free Robert led them out of the building when the Huey chopper flew in to evacuate the wounded and the hostages away from the whole area.

 ** _Outside the Space Centre._**

By the time they evacuated the building, Robert learnt from a transmission saying that the self-destruct has been aborted but he knew that he had to get his wounded out.  
As soon as he was out he re-joined Alana who was with the others taking Jack's body into the chopper along with Colonel Black's lifeless body. When Corporal Logan boarded the Huey chopper, he told them to take off.  
Alana went to join Robert as he watched the chopper fly up. She turned her head, she spoke.  
"I think you should know something sir." Robert turned his head to look at Alana who looked back.  
"Colonel Jordan Black was in the area but she got electrocuted." Shocked by the news, Robert looked up at the chopper as it flew up and away from the clear area.  
"Well you should know your boyfriend is gonna be alright, but he'll have a sore head." said Robert, as they stood watching the Silver Guardians. Relieved to hear the good news, Alana spoke. "I almost thought he might be dead."

"No but I have a feeling that the Colonel might be." said Robert, before he turned around.  
He and Alana gathered the rest of the troops. With the Silver Guardians now tending to the Hostages and making sure the area around the Science Centre is secured, the Bravo group and those from Theron's group took the Land rover so they can return to base.

As soon as they had arrived at the base, the whole team found out that Colonel Black had suffered so much damage from her electrocution that the medics had lost her before she could receive any further treatment.  
Therefore, they decided to hold her body on Base until they can inform her family that she died defending Silver Hills and arrange for a hero's funeral in her honour. But thankfully Jack was still alive, having woken up from his concussion.  
It was a moment of happiness and tragedy at the same time.  
So Robert decided to leave the Base to inform the Rangers of what happened, taking the land rover he drove it out of its parking space towards the gate before driving out.

Whilst Robert was driving out have words with the rangers, Lieutenant went over to the General's office at Headquarters when she met the general at the door as he was about to come into the doorway.  
"General sir," said Alana saluting the General.  
Grady saluted her back before he spoke. "Lieutenant Price, I'm surprised to see you here again. Is there something you'd like to share." Alana took a moment of silence before she answered. "I have come here sir to request that we begin setting in our plans to set up perimeters in the city." Alana responded to the General who looked on her.  
"On whose authority Lieutenant?" he asked. "That would be mine sir, Colonel Black advanced me to chain of command before her death. Her Bravo team can vouch for me, they were present for my promotion, I will hereby assume command of the mission."  
General Grady stood there in thought for a moment as Alana waited for an answer.  
After one minute, He decided on the course of action immediate. "Take Bravo team and Echo team, I'll give you a clearance to take both teams and set up a post. When the attack begins you inform us and engage only if fired upon. we'll send reinforcements."

"Yes sir." Alana responded saluting General Grady. Grady saluted back to her back.

"Alana if this attack begins tomorrow I'll send Lieutenant commander Hayward and Major Channing in with four teams and at least a small squadron of Apache gunships, ready to quell this Cyclobot invasion. You inform us when you or the rangers have found this mutant Ransik and have him in custody." said General Grady.

"Lieutenant-commander Hayward sir?" asked Alana.

"Well since these are difficult times, I have decided to promote Major Hayward to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. I'm naming him team leader for this mission."

"What about Captain Theron's team sir?" asked Alana.

"Theron's team will be posted as a rescue team in the city, their objective is to rescue the hostages in Silver Hills and weed out the Cyclobot invasion and to find Ransik where ever he may be. If he attacks first, they have a green light to engage him, that's it. Dismissed." Grady said before heading inside the doorway whilst Alana went off to her bunk to await for her clearance.  
With a lot of things happening it was hard enough to think of other things.

 ** _At the Clock tower._**

After arriving at the front of the clock tower within an hour, Robert went through the entry way. Heading up the stairs he went until he heard the voices of the rangers.  
He also heard that they had captured all the mutants but only Ransik was the last mutant left for them to capture before they'd return to their own time. So Robert decided to come up and show himself to the rangers.  
Katie and Circuit, Lucas and Trip were around but not Jen and Wes.  
Lucas turned to look at Robert who stood by the stairway.  
"Theron, Its nice to see you again." Lucas said approaching Robert.  
"I was just in the neighbourhood, I heard you guys were leaving soon." said Robert.  
"As soon as we have captured Ransik and defeated Frax, we'll be on our way home." said Katie.  
"Yeah, we can't wait to get back to our time in the year 3000." said Trip.  
"Well I'd be sorry to see you all leave, when I first saw you four rangers, I thought that your time force costumes looked so foreign and out of place." said Robert."You tried to arrest us when we first met." said Lucas.

"I didn't know exactly who you were at the time, also you deliberately assaulted us."

""Sorry for that Robert." said Katie.

"I appreciate your apology Katie and I forgive you all. Although your time ship was very big and it looked quite foreign enough since it showed up on our radars at Air force Base all of a sudden. your non response to our communications put the entire Air force, my previous group on full alert. I got the call about the ship and four individuals who were in this area, you guys." said Robert.

"I guess we did look a bit conspicuous in our time force uniforms. But we didn't have time to pack our things, let alone the right dress attire and then bring them to the past." said Lucas.

"Well there's something else, I was also there when you first met Wesley." said Robert.

"Wait, how did you know about the first time we met Wes." asked Katie.

"Trust me I know because I was there." said Robert.

"So it was you who was lurking in the shadows." asked Trip.

"Yes that was true. But your mutants were there in the first place as well. I had to respond as any active soldier should to a threat assessment, If you were in my place, you'd do the same thing. After that I also had to promote Wes as Field Leader of this Time Force for the general time." said Robert.  
"Well we're glad that you did some of those things for us, we want to say thanks for everything you did." said Katie, approaching Robert she offered her hand to him.  
Robert took her hand and shook it, feeling the super strength of her hand which reminded him of the genetic perfection she inherited. He didn't mind it anyways as he shook and then withdrew.

"Anyways Is Wes and Jen up on the roof?" asked Robert.  
"Yeah, she's just up there thinking and Wesley decided to join her." said Trip.  
Robert nodded before he spoke, heading to the window.  
"Well I'll just wait down stairs until they decide to get down from the roof." With that Robert walked back a few steps, turning around he went towards the stairs, descending the way down to the bottom of the stairs. Whilst the Captain was down stairs, the others started expressing their thoughts of returning home and reminiscing about their time in the year 2001 which became like a home to them.

After descending the stairs for about three minutes, Robert waited at the reception area of Nick of time odd jobs. But as he waited for Wes and Jen to come down, Robert thought about the odd days that came ever since these Time force rangers arrived in the year 2001.  
He thought of the second meeting he had with the rangers and the bargain he broke in exchange for their help.  
He started to think how much he was going to miss them. It was over half an hour before Wes and Jen finally appeared at the doorway to see Robert standing at the desk.

"Captain, its a surprise to see you here sir." said Jen, extending her hand for him to shake. Robert drew a grin as he extended his hand and took hers shaking it. He then spoke.  
"Well Its not every day a commanding officer like myself, drops in to listen to the reports on the success that time force had achieved in their missions." Withdrawing their hands, Jen spoke. "Well I do appreciate that Captain sir."  
"Also you can call me Robert around this time, although I have to admit that I'd be sad to see you leave." said Robert Jen drew a small grin before she responded.  
"Well I'd be sorry to leave anyways Robert." Robert looked at her, but lowered his eyes down before he spoke. "There's another thing that I needed to inform you of, one of our commanders has just passed away, Colonel Black died on the mission."

Robert told the two rangers who were a bit shocked to hear this.  
"Passed away, How did she die, Robert? when was that?" Wes said, curiously.

Robert was silent as he thought about what happened. Then he explained it to them.  
"She died within minutes before the chopper carrying her got back to base from the Space Centre earlier on. Whilst you and the other rangers and I were inside rescuing the hostages. She went down in fighting against a second Cyclobot which electrocuted her, but gave her life to destroy it and saved us all." Wes nodded in understanding that there was nothing to be done.

"I'm sorry to hear that Captain, she was a good person." said Jen, walking behind the counter, she looked at Robert with sympathy that the commander whom she spoke with had passed away.  
"I Just have to accept that she was a fallen soldier, but I won't let her death be in vain Jen. So If you need anything from me or the Army then all you need to do is ask me to fight with you, we'll do what ever is necessary in the battle against Ransik." Jen nodded in accepting his offer.

Wesley then spoke. "We appreciate that." The three stood in silence for a moment when they heard someone open the door, then Eric came in through the doorway. "Eric, hey what's up?" asked Wes.  
Eric looked at Wes and Jen before he spoke. "I thought you wanted to know that Bio lab is doing some research, they're trying to create a Trizirium Crystal."  
"A Trizirium Crystal?" asked Robert surprised. Eric nodded to Robert.  
Looking to Wes, Jen became worried at the mention of the crystal so she spoke. "Trizirium Crystals? But they shouldn't be made for 100 years." Robert turned to look at her with an inquisitive look.  
"Well if its up to Mr Collins, they'll have one a lot sooner than that. I think you need to have a talk with your father Wes." said Eric, looking at Wes. Robert approached Jen, he whispered. "I think you and I need to have a talk about why those Trizirium crystals shouldn't be made." Jen nodded.  
As Eric turned to leave Wes called him, and said. "Thanks for the information."  
After Eric left, Jen gave Robert the full disclosure on the history of the Trizirium Crystals, which caught his concern deeply as he stood and took in this information.  
After another half hour, Wesley came back saying he was going to speak with his father. With a small grin Jen came up to him. She hugged and kissed him on the side of his face, she wished him.  
"Good luck." With that he off to Bio lab to speak with his father.

Still standing by Jen's side, Robert turned his head to look at her and spoke.  
"I think I'll go and speak with Mr Collins as well." Turning to leave, Jen spoke.  
"Robert, why would you need to speak with Mr Collins when Wes is going to stop him."  
"Because there's something else Mr Collins needs to be aware of. If Air Force Intel wouldn't agree with you, My superiors would not have me working for Bio Lab Silver Guardians to prepare for an invasion." Robert explained.  
"An invasion? What do you mean?" asked Jen.  
"The objective was to mobilise some combat ready hunter groups, they would set up a number of posts in the city for our big operation in light of this invasion which we believe Ransik might lead. Sorry but unfortunately I can't tell you more." With that Robert turned and went out the doorway, leaving Jen to watch him go.

 ** _To Be continued..._**

 ** _Well that's Chapter Six done and dusted. I'll be getting to work on Chapter Seven and maybe eight which will be the last chapters involving Time force and Wild force leading up to a new surprise in store. so leave a comment for this chapter and enjoy. Peace out._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is the seventh chapter of Power rangers Time force; Ranger Adventures.  
This chapter will feature the first two day in the battle for Silver Hills  
from Time force three part episodes: as Ransik sends his Cyclobot army in search for Frax and the battles that follow with the Army launching its attack.**_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

It was around half an hour and fifteen minutes.  
After leaving the clock tower to take the car to Bio Labs, Robert drove all the way through the empty streets across the city when he saw a few military vehicles in plain view.  
Seeing that they were parked in the areas, he then realized that the General had given the green light for the troops to set up outposts and bases at the inner parts and outer parts of the city of Silver Hills.  
So Robert drove on ahead, passing by the military vehicles and went forth until they were out of sight.  
As soon as he arrived and parked the car in Bio-Lab, Robert took the elevator to his office. Once he got to his office, he pulled out a classified file containing the information he kept close to him encase of an emergency.  
Upon hearing the story of the Trizirium crystal from Jen, Robert saw this as an emergency and sought to give Wesley the support he needed.

 _ **The Hallway of the Ninth floor, Bio Labs.**_

By that time when he finally came to Mr Collins' office he passed by a few business personal.  
He walked up towards the door where he listened to the conversation between Mr Collins and his son when Jen called. Within that minute, Wesley went off. Coming through the door he saw Robert standing by the door, and he spoke.  
"Wes, I'm here to speak to your father for a minute. If you have an emergency with time force, get going that's an order." Wes nodded before he went off towards the elevators.

As soon as Wes stepped inside an elevator which opened up, Robert turned away and knocked on the door, letting Mr Collins know that he was standing at the doorway.  
"Captain Rob Theron, come in please." Mr Collins said. Robert went inside closing the door behind him. When Robert approached Mr Collins and shook his hand in greetings, Mr Collins turned and walked to his seat before he sat down.  
Looking at the captain, he asked him. "So what can I do for you Captain."  
"I'm here to share with you a small piece of proof about the Time Force power rangers that is evidential. My counterparts at Base have learnt that they were from the future as well Mr Collins." Robert explained which surprised Mr Collins as he spoke leaning forward on his chair.

"So your people have known as well as Wes did that his strange friends were from the year 3000."

"Well in honesty sir, we didn't know for sure at first before we learnt that from our distant sources as well as one source from Ransik himself who told the whole story of his life. I have to apologize for withholding that information from you Mr Collins.  
The authority i was given had a non disclosure regulation." Robert spoke before opening the files.  
Robert showed Mr Collins some photos of the anomaly and the time ship he pulled out from the files, the multiple photographs showed the ship that came from that anomaly which looked more advanced than they both anticipated.  
Robert stood firm before he started to explain. "I had to hold this information under General Grady's orders. But during this whole ordeal we've been teaching the Rangers a few things as well as learning some information about the mutant criminal Ransik."

Mr Collins stood up from his seat before he walked past his desk to stand in front of Robert.  
"I see, you have been helping the Silver Guardians and the Army at the same time whilst learning about our enemies, their strengths and weaknesses through out your whole career as a Consultant."

Robert stood his ground as he spoke to him. "With all due respect Mr Collins, we allowed you to take credit for the Silver Guardians and gave you our troops to train them. However in my career, we've learned a lot about the mutants."

"Really? What have you learnt about them?" asked Mr Collins.

"Not only that they're definitely from the year 3000 as the rangers foretold, but Ransik has a biological mutant daughter, named Nadira. A fact that merely provides a small elegant proof of his fatherly instincts. We suspected that in his own feelings he cares so much for her. We tried to reason with Nadira personally and we once offer her to surrender peacefully, but that failed when she declined."

"You knew that Ransik was actually a father. And yet you tried to turn his daughter against him?" asked Mr Collins. Robert was silent as he thought before he spoke. "Well we couldn't afford to launch our operations if I didn't try to find another way around the war path until now."  
Mr Collins then became silent looking at Robert with a disappointing look.  
So Robert spoke on. "You don't approve of it. Well too bad, between you and me, I'm in this for the preservation of both species Mr Collins its a simple fact. Those Mutants have the same survival instincts as we do but most Robots and Machines like Frax have none. And every day I had to follow a lot of hard decisions that sent hundreds of soldiers like my own on different missions knowing the many risks we have to make. And command has been working feverishly to defend the citizens of this country, against all enemies foreign and domestic."

"Didn't your General and command tell you captain? That's what the Silver guardians are here for, to defend this city. But if this mission is a success, I'll be making some new changes afterwards." said Mr Collins.  
Robert paused for a moment and then spoke.  
"Well then I hope your Silver Guardians will be ready for more. The US army has deployed multiple parties into the city to aid the Guardians and prepare for an attack by Frax or Ransik and evacuate the city if necessary. And I'm going back into the field, to join my forces to quell this attack. Then we'll move on to the next task, to capture that mutant." Robert then turned and walked off to the door, Mr Collins spoke to him.  
"The Silver Guardians are always at the army's service should they need them."

Robert was standing at the door.  
His hand was on the handle when he turned to Mr Collins and he spoke looking at him directly.  
"I hear that they'll need some new vehicles, want to take a loan of a dozen of our jeeps?"  
"I'll take what ever you can send us Captain." Mr Collins answered. Robert drew a small smile before he spoke.  
"Very good then, my General will be in contact with you the next day." With that Robert turned back to the door and went outside the office, leaving Mr Collins to go back to his desk.

 _ **Meanwhile in the City.**_

In the streets of Silver hills, the robot Maxax begins his attack on the city and citizens with Frax.  
So Quantum Ranger and the Silver guardians intercepts Maxax when the rangers arrive and engage Frax in combat.  
Soon after Maxax had grown into a giant and the Q-rex appeared, the two robots engage but not before an apache Gunship appeared from behind. It then began firing missiles at the back of Maxax's legs before the Q-Rex morphed into dinosaur mode and then finished the robot off. With Frax's robot destroyed, the apache gunship flew away back to base.

Robert was in the car driving away from Bio labs when he heard that an apache Gunship was flying the area. Pulling his car over on the side of the streets, he got his radio out.  
Turning his radios on to make contact, he spoke on the phone hoping to get an answer from the Apache gunship pilot. "Attention Apache gunship, This is US Army Captain Robert, Theron Pyro Hunter Eagle Six. if the pilot can hear this transmission then please Identify yourself at once. I repeat Identify your self."

Static covered the radio signal for a short moment and then suddenly someone responded on the other end.  
 _"Pyro Hunter, This is Sergeant Simon Harrow sir, Foxtrot four of the US Air Force. I'm sorry I made an airborne entrance into the skies over Silver Hills City unannounced, I was authorized and sent here the under orders of Colonel Oliver Hayward to give aid for the Silver Guardians if necessary."  
_ "Foxtrot four, this is Eagle Six Pyro Hunter. Your authorization has been acknowledged.  
Before you return back to base for refueling, I have a job for you. Send a message to command Eagle nest one, tell them that Eagle six squadron is active and ready for combat I'll be stationed in Silver Hills city when the battle begins. Spread the word to my team of my location and send them in."  
" _Roger that Eagle Six, message acquired, I'm on my way back to Base."_ said Simon. With that the radio silence followed, Robert turned the radio off before he drove off towards an outpost in the city where he hopes that his team will meet him there and from there they'll set up preparations for battle.

As soon as he got to the Outpost which was at a local Hotel near the city center, Robert was debriefed on the battle plan against Ransik's robots. In the meeting they discussed how they're to proceed with the plan and where the sentries would be posted.  
The search parties would be deployed in through the streets, they search for captured civilians in the city and destroy any Cyclobots that moves on sight. Soon after the meeting started, Robert met with his other two team members Alana price and Jack Deveraux for the debriefing.  
Once the meeting was over the three officers then went into their new rooms to rest. Whilst resting in his new quarters, Robert made a call to his girlfriend Maggie who didn't tell him that she was in Silver Hills. They talked together about their plans to marry within the next few months or so where they'd have a private ceremony where they can invite their friends. They talked for over an hour before they finished.

The next early Morning, the entire Base was active. With lines of multiple soldiers gathering in groups whilst others were busy setting up defence positions, the rest were operating radars and radios, communicating with the Silver guardians for any disturbances or signs of Cyclobots in the city.  
Whilst all this was happening, the trio of officers went into the next room. There they met with Corporal Logan and his new team which was made of five Green Berets and the New pilot Simon Harrow. Seeing the new faces, Robert turned to Jack and asked him. "Who are all these grunts Lieutenant?"  
"We got reinforced, sir. Most of the robots are ground troops anyway." said Jack.  
"Then I guess we're the old troops in command, we have all of our work cut out." Robert said, looking at Jack and Alana who nodded in agreement and stood at attention to the rows of soldiers standing firm.  
Robert then turned back to the group and spoke.  
"This is for all you new troops, I only have these two rules. We Fight as a team, no separations and no heroes. If you separate from the unit or go AWOL on us, I'll have you shot down myself. You got that."  
"Affirmative sir." the entire group shouted. With a small grin, Robert spoke. "Welcome to Eagle 6."  
"Theron's Eagle Six team." Alana declared. "Hoorah!" the troops said and stood at ease. Robert began his presentation.

"At ease, listen up. We have been given clearance for combat and some new battle plans from Command. Tomorrow at zero eight hundred, you troops will be divided and placed into hunting groups of five or six. You'll then be deployed into vehicles for a search and rescue missions through out the city, we'll be facing up against a line of robots in the city as well as the last dangerous mutant known as Ransik.  
Myself and my two officers will be heading out to the city today in search of a mutant named Nadira, we believe that she's the key to stopping the mutant.  
If you see her, contact me right away and do not engage her at all.  
She might lead us to Ransik, if she requires assistance then you comply and help her. But If you spot Ransik in the open contact me immediately and do not attack unless he engages you. Above all defend the city, You all are the best soldiers in this army, and they probably know we're coming. Good hunting to you all, Dismissed."

With that the troops scrambled immediately to prepare for Battle whilst Robert went off to find Maggie so that he can spent some alone time with her, Jack went off with Alana to make an arrange one last get together with the rest of Eagle team Six for this evening as the evening might be the last they'll ever have on this time on.

 _ **The next morning, At the Boutique Store.**_

After the deployment of all groups had been initiated, Robert, Alana and Jack went out into the city together.  
Leaving the Base, they ventured into the streets.  
But along the way they were joined by Maggie who volunteered as a medic. They were heading further into the city for over an hour while until they got to city centre, the group of four decided to split into pairs. Soon after they split, Jack and Alana went out east whilst Robert and Maggie went west.

Nadira got bored on the search for Frax.  
The Cyclobots pass around her, as she stood on the sidewalk, giving an uninterested sigh, before lifting her hand to slowly yawn. Nadira's squeal-like yawn turned to a gasp of smiling delight, when she opened her eyes and spotted a clothing store right around the corner!  
It's called "The Boutique Chic of Silver Hills", she found it was filled with nothing but women's fancy attire. Through the clear door a pregnant woman was happily looking at an ugly multicolored skirt with a saleslady. Nadira looked at the Cyclobots, and evilly demanded, "Keep looking HERE, you tinheads. I'LL do my OWN search... over there! He ha!" Her voice trailed off into a high-pitched giddiness, as she skipped along and went off to the Boutique.  
When Robert and Maggie passed by the Boutique store they caught sight of Nadira going inside.  
With no time to contact Jack and Alana, Robert took out a couple of Cyclobots in the open with his gun before they went towards the boutique.  
That was at the same moment when the time force Ranger Trip appeared from the side way and entered the front door to the Boutique solo.  
He called out aloud, "Hold it RIGHT there, Nadira!"  
Nadira jumps to alertness the moment Trip opens the door, spinning around and preparing to face the whole team.  
Her wicked expression shifts to disregard, as she looks past both of the Time Force Officer's shoulders, finding no sign of his teammates.  
Nadira scoffs in a debutante accent, "Only ONE Ranger? Huh! Please!" Trip stood his ground fierce. Nadira immediately hissed like a cat, and readied her evil-acrylic nails like claws, as she darted toward Trip, howling viciously. Trip got in a battle ready stance.  
He fought with Nadira. they fought for a minute until Nadira was close to the entrance so Robert and Maggie approached the doorway and Robert went inside before Maggie followed him in. But before Trip could fight back against her, Robert was about to draw his gun and shout.  
"Freeze Nadira." when he noticed the pregnant woman on the floor.  
Trip notices a pregnant woman in the store having a baby and stopped to help her when he sensed that she was going into labor.

Even Maggie noticed Trip turn to the pregnant woman and shouted.  
"Oh my g...She's having a baby. someone go get some blankets."  
Maggie lowered her gun putting it back into the holster before she turned to Robert, "Go get some hot water. go." she said.  
Robert holstered his weapon, he went straight to the back room to get a pot of hot water whilst Maggie went to get some blankets.  
Nadira wants to continue the fight, she went up to Trip who was helping the pregnant woman but Trip stopped her to get her to help the woman.  
"Later, can't you see she's having a baby. Nadira get over here, I could use your help." Trip said, as the pregnant woman grunted in pain and agony whilst Nadira looked in surprise. "Excuse me." Nadira asked.

"Help me get her into the back room, now!" Trip said to a hesitant Nadira.  
When Maggie came up with the blankets, she passed Nadira to get into the back room. Poking her head out she looked at Nadira.  
"Hey Nadira, do as he says and get that woman into the back room, Come on!" Maggie said taking charge before going back into the back room, she sat the blankets to the side when Trip and Nadira came in with the woman.  
As soon as they put the woman into the chair, Trip spoke the pregnant woman. "You're going to be okay, she'll take care of you." Looking up, Maggie watch Trip look at Nadira and say to her. "Its your job." Trip then stepped out of the room.  
Nadira suddenly stepped out in fear when Trip stopped her.  
"Wait a second, you need to help her." he said. "Me? no, I don't know anything about babies." Nadira said when Trip pushed her back into the room.

Turning to the woman who was whining in agony, screaming. "Help me."  
Maggie called out to Robert whilst she opened her kit. "Robert We need that hot water right away, I'm getting the medical kit out right now." she said spreading the blanket she then pulled out the tools for the procedure of cutting the baby's cord whilst Nadira stood before the pregnant woman, she patted her head saying.  
"Oh gees, here goes nothing." Before she knelt down. Maggie crawled up to Nadira.  
Bringing the woman down on the floor, she laid her down and placed a pillow under her head before she turned to Nadira and spoke to her. "Nadira, help me get her trousers off." As soon as the pregnant woman's trousers were off her, Maggie covered her legs and belly with a blanket.

Robert was outside with the hot water when he came to the back room and spoke.  
"Maggie I've got the hot water and a volunteer nurse who wants to help you two."  
"Bring the nurse inside, this woman is fully dilated." Maggie shouted. Passing Trip, Robert went inside placing the hot water aside, the nurse went in as well before Robert stepped out to allow the two nurses to show Nadira something she never seen before.

Once outside Robert went across the boutique floors towards a phone on the wall to call an ambulance to come down to the Boutique store as they've just delivered a pregnant woman's baby. It was over forty minutes as Maggie and the Nurse encouraged the woman to push which she did screaming aloud from inside the back room. "That's it breath deep, now push." Maggie said.  
But soon after one scream from the pregnant woman, Robert heard something he didn't expect, the cry of baby.  
Suddenly the two women were laughing hysterical at the bundle of joy that the pregnant woman had just gave birth to.  
After another minute, the two women wrapped the baby which turned out to be a girl. Maggie passed the baby onto Nadira before sending her outside whilst they tended to the woman.

Robert watched as Nadira stepped outside with the baby, calling it the most beautiful thing that she ever seen.  
Trip then replied saying. "Maybe humans are not so bad after all." Robert drew a small grin as he approached the two.  
Nadira handed the baby over to Trip before walking out of the Boutique with the women applauding her whilst Trip watched her go.  
Soon after Maggie stepped out, looking to Trip she spoke.  
"Well the mother's doing fine. The nurse in there is doing her work on the mother so I think this little one can see her mother now." Maggie said taking the baby, she brought her to the mother when the Medics came inside with their medical Bags.

Robert directed them into the back room where the pregnant woman and the nurse were on the floor after forty minutes of delivery, they waited until the medics escorted the pregnant woman and her baby to the ambulance.  
When Maggie came to Robert she told him that she's going with the ambulance to the hospital.  
"Okay Maggie, I'm going back out to find Nadira and convince her to help me stop her father." Robert told Maggie, who nodded in understanding what he meant. Parting their ways whilst Trip went back to the Clock tower, Maggie escorted the pregnant woman whose name was Karen Shannon to the hospital and Robert went out into the city to find Nadira so that he could speak to her personally.

It was almost an hour into the afternoon when Robert came to a park to find Nadira watching a few kids play together.  
So he stood there, watching her go off and play with the kids together which showed that the mission was a success.  
She was having so much fun when she looked up to see Robert watching them. So telling the kid thanks for letting her join in, she waved goodbye to the kids and turned to walk up to Robert. She asked him.  
"Captain Theron, I saw you in the boutique store. What were you doing there?"  
"The name is Robert, and I came there to find you, to attempt to reason with you, but when that pregnant woman went into labor, things changed and my girlfriend Maggie took charge." Robert explained. Nadira looked at him in surprise.

"That woman who helped me deliver the baby is your girlfriend?" Nadira asked curious to know the woman in the uniform.

"Yes, that was Nadira. But I also wanted to say thank you." Robert answered.  
The soldier thanking her immediately caught her off guard before she spoke.  
"For what?" Robert grinned and answered.  
"For being there to help and for seeing the baby girl as the most beautiful thing, it shows me that there's good in you and I was right, anyways I won't bother you anymore so you can decide on whether or not you want to stop your dad."  
Stepping back a few steps Robert turned and walked.  
Nadira looked at him, grateful that he gave her the choice. When she called to Robert he turned to look at her and she spoke to him. "Robert, thanks for those kind words, but I'll need to speak to someone else. Do you really think that I can choose to be good and stop the hate between humans and mutants."  
"The choice is yours to make Nadira, I hope to be there when you decide. To break that cycle of Hate would be your own miracle." Robert said. Nadira drew a smile for him before she teleported herself back to her home leaving Robert standing there for a moment.  
Knowing that the war would come soon Robert turned, heading off to a forward operations base which was set up at a building in Silver Hills City.  
A while after a long walk, reunited with his team and Maggie at the FOB and went into the cafeteria where they shared the story of the Boutique store over a few drinks together.

 _ **The Next morning.**_

It was the moment when the attack began.  
As the invasion of the Cyclobots began, all groups gathered their forces for deployment into the inner parts.  
With their clearance given to them by command, the military groups set out into the city. But as they went in through the streets of the city they saw the number of anomalies open up all over the skies of the city and they realised that the war has begun already.

Soon after the Doomtron and the Quantasaurus rex begun fighting, the vortexes opened up which made it hard for the Air Force to send gunships and fighter planes in to the skies to provide Air support for the soldiers.  
As Ransik's cyclobots started marching into the city, the soldiers forces started firing into the long lines but were only able to take down half their numbers. But they held the line for a while or so before they had to fall back, when they came in close a line of snipers on the roofs took out the Cyclobots on the side before they threw in a few grenades which destroyed them.  
Recovering from their almost close defeat, they advanced further until they found a few cyclobots guarding a small number of prisoners. So the anti tank rifle snipers moved in from one roof to another, jumping across the open spaces or leaping over to get close.  
Soon after Corporal Logan's team were moving in fast, taking down all cyclobots.  
Corporal Logan was operating the M60 machine gun when he started open firing on the oncoming lines of Cyclobots who went down in the Mirage of Bullets which hit each in their glass eyes. Once the cyclobots were down, they gathered all the prisoners including the woman known as Karen and her baby along with a few others before they took them to a nearby truck.

After getting the truck started, they drove across the city to escape, running through the lines of Cyclobots in their way as the truck drove through the streets towards the Silver Guardian lines. Contacting the commander on the line, Logan was able to tell them they're friendlies and that they have civilians on board the truck.  
The siege continued for hours until three Huey choppers flew in through the streets, providing cover fire for the outposts in the occupied zones, they shot down the hundred robots whilst they took fire from the cyclobots, kept on going as they flew across the open streets.  
Robert was piloting the first chopper whilst Jack took the second and Alana took the third, rallying the military forces into the battle in the streets of Silver Hills. The whole day was like another day of war but it was more of an attack.

But as Jack fired upon a group of Cyclobots, others fired back at him in full force before they made a direct hit on him.  
The chopper suddenly took too much damage so Jack flew low and into the enemy force. In a crash landing, Jack managed to take out the entire group and escaped the chopper before it blew up.

Once the explosion had passed and it was clear, Jack came out waving to Alana to hover down and pick him up which she did before they rose back up to fight some more. It was another hour before they had to turn back the choppers.  
They returned the choppers to base for refuelling and reloading their weapons for another attack.  
But unfortunately as the chopper carrying Alana and Jack was just returning back to base for weapons reloading and refueling for another trip into the city, Robert's chopper took a hit to the tail pipe so he had to land it on the ground before it could explode.  
Contacting his two lieutenants, he bade them to return back to base for now. Taking their orders they followed their orders and then flew away from the city before anyone might know where they were.  
in the midst of the chaos, Mr Collins is in his limo searching the city for Wes.  
He receives a call from Dr. Zaskin. Dr. Zaskin has discovered the cause of the vortexes in the sky. Doomtron and the Quantasaurus Rex are both powered by Trizirium Crystals (Frax and Q-Rex are both powered by yellow Trizirium Crystals while Doomtron is powered by a blue Trizirium Crystal). Their combined energies are creating the vortexes. Mr Collins helps an injured boy into his limo and has the driver – Philips, take the boy and his mother to the hospital while he stays behind to continue his search for Wes. nearly the entire city has been destroyed by the vortexes and Doomtron.

 _ **Later that night in the city.**_

Robert took refuge inside one of the abandoned buildings as the cyclobots continued to patrol the streets but thankfully as he sat down, Robert received a transmission on his radio.  
"Eagle nest, this is Eagle six Pyro Hunter come in." he said on his radio.

" _Eagle Six P_ _yro-hunter, what's your location. We'll send a squad in for an extraction plan."_ said the person on the radio.  
But Robert knew it was too risky, so he responded. "Negative sir, just inform command that they have one soldier still in Silver Hills. I'll call in for extraction within 20 hours, has the citizens been rescued?" asked Robert.

" _We've rescued only forty six per cent of them our but we've got some still in hiding."  
_ "Roger that Eagle nest, what happened to yellow Eagle, Earhardt? I tried to call her up for action in this battle but she didn't get my messages, over." The radio went silent for a moment as he waited for an answer to why Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt didn't come in.  
" _Pyro hunter this is Eagle Nest, unfortunately sir, we to had no word from Earhardt, you see Yellow Eagle couldn't answer any calls because Yellow Eagle has disappeared from our radars."  
_ "Disappeared, or worse yet has she deserted her post? If you get hold of her then tell her that I wish to talk to her straight away for her insubordination whilst we're in the middle of this whole mess."

 _"Pyro-Hunter, I have to apologize to you sir, but there's something else you must know, she's been declared lost for sometime since last July. But we do have as many pilots standing by anyways."_

"Roger Eagle Nest, I'll move to the next outpost within the city. I'll regroup with Tango team 8 as soon as I get there. I'll also proceed with assisting the Time force Power rangers on their mission Eagle Nest. Pyro hunter out." said Robert.  
After that he kept on moving across the streets, finding a few machines down but also a few soldiers down as well. So he salvaged what ammunition he could get from them before moving on to the next few blocks across the empty city which looked like a war zone. It wasn't long before he found an empty land rover and spent the night inside.

He looked around the streets as he wished that he was back at base with his girlfriend Maggie, who was still on the forward Operations bases outside the battle fields.  
She was tending to the wounded who came in from the inner city and making sure that they were comfortable. But most of all he wished that the time force would come and help his forces turn the tide of the whole war.  
Robert's mind thought about all things when he suddenly heard an explosion in the far distance in the direction where the clock tower would be.  
Realizing that the clock tower must have been attacked, Robert climbed into the driver's seat. He then started the engine up. Driving straight across the road he went a few blocks west and south before he came to the sight of the clock tower but only the base was gone.

Seeing the lines of Cyclobots before him and having no option but just to run them through with every thing he's got in this engine, He drove straight into the lines. Driving the jeep through them, they went down like bowling pins as he rode straight into each pair of Cyclobots whilst driving across the streets.  
As soon as he got to a garage Robert parked the car in the darkness and turned off the engine. Now that he was on covered grounds, he took the time to rest.

 _ **The next morning**_.

When the sun came up for the next day, Robert was driving across the streets when he met with a couple of teams on military jeeps with gun turrets.

Meanwhile Mr Collins is still out searching for Wes. Red Ranger and Quantum Ranger suddenly show up and save Mr Collins from some Cyclobots. Mr Collins apologizes to Wes for pushing him to do things his way.  
He tells him that he couldn't be prouder of him. As their backs are turned, one Cyclobot still functioning sits up and prepares to fire. Eric notices the Cyclobot about the fire at them so he steps in front of them and blasts the Cyclobot. But the Cyclobot manages to fire at Eric. Barely alive, Eric deactivates his Morpher's voice identification and gives the Quantum Morpher to Wes and explains that the Quantum Defender should be able to neutralize the crystals.

Back on the other side, soon after joining the two teams Robert then took charge of the situation.  
With three more soldiers in the land rover, Robert then led the three jeeps of his new forces straight into the streets and they started firing their weapons as well as running through the lines of Cyclobots. But when the three vehicles came into the battle, Robert couldn't believe it when he saw the red ranger and the quantum ranger still alive after seeing the explosion of the clock tower.

So they joined in the fight with two more groups in their armored jeeps.  
They fought against the Cyclobots before one of the vehicles stopped in its tracks within the area to see a wound Silver guardian Eric and his boss Mr Collins carrying him among the ruined streets of Silver Hills City.  
Stopping the Jeep, and stepping out of the door, Robert walked from the Jeep and then curiously he approached Mr Collins. "Mr Collins, what are you doing walking around this occupied war zone?" Robert asked.  
"I came out here to find my son, but he's gone off into the battle." said Mr Collins, standing up and looking at Robert.  
"And the rangers?" Asked Robert. Mr Collins didn't know but Eric answered as he stood up.  
"They're gone. they went back to the year 3000." Robert became a bit furious for their desertion when an army officer came up to him. "Sir, we have to get out of here. A line of Cyclobots have been spotted about four clicks west of here." said the officer.  
Seeing not time to hang around, Robert turned to face him.  
"Alright, you troops take Mr Collins and Commander Meyers to the jeeps and get to the other side as fast as you guys can. I'll call my team for a huey extraction." Robert instructed. Seeing that the captain was determined to get back into the battle, the officer decided to follow his orders.  
"Well in that case sir, you take these grenades and extra ammo with you." said the officer, offering his belt full of grenades and ammunition to Theron. "Thanks." Robert said taking them.

Once the team had put Mr Collins and Commander Meyers into the back of the two jeeps, they and the Land Rover drove off into the distance leaving Captain Robert standing alone with a new Pulse rifle with enough ammunition and explosives to blow up a whole building. Soon after getting to the streets where Wes was fighting the cyclobots, Robert saw the line that was about to open fire on him.

Robert was about to launch a grenade into the middle of the line. Working his way through he planted one grenade on each Cyclobot which came upon him before they blew up taking a dozen more with it.  
He continued to work his way towards Wes when he heard a sonic boom in the sky, suddenly a wormhole opened up before a ship flew out from the anomaly.  
It flew across the sky before creating a cyclone vortex which threw Doomtron into  
Seeing the rangers drop down, Robert watched them fight off the Cyclobots before he moved in and started shooting at least ten of them down. Fighting like never before, Robert was glad to see Time Force back in the battle for silver Hills and soon, the red ranger blew up the rest.

Once the Cyclobots were finished, the rangers powered down.  
Robert walked up to the group and listened to them talk before he spoke. "It is remarkably pleasing to see you rangers, especially after the events of yesterday."  
"I'm sorry about that Captain, but Wes sent us back to the future against our wills." said Jen.  
Robert looked at Wesley with a glare. "If I had a mind to do so, I'd court martial him for such an action. However I'm inclined to let it slide because you guys come back. understand that?"

"Yes sir we do, and we have a plan to stop Doomtron." said Jen.

"Good then since this city's neck is on the line I'm authorizing you guys to do whatever it takes to defeat this robot Doomtron and help us turn the tide of the war. So you have some Good luck Rangers, I'm heading off. See you then Squad leader." said Robert saluting the rangers, each of them including Jen and Wes saluted him back.  
"Good luck soldier." said Jen before the two then parted ways. Jen with her friends went off, using their strata cycles in their battle against Doomtron and their search for Ransik. "Axios!" Robert shouted, heading out alone to continue the trek across the city blocks.

 _ **Later that day.**_

After a great battle, the Doomtron was destroyed as well as Frax.  
Robert was in the same deserted area when he saw Ransik and Nadira standing over Frax's dead body. He watched the two mutants argue as Nadira tried to stop her father but he wasn't listening to her. He pushed her down and walked away, leaving her in tears on the ground as she wept for Frax.  
He was about to come forward and help her when he heard a baby cry.

Nadira heard it too so standing up on her feet, she went over to find it crying in the pram to see if it was hurt or something. Picking it up from the abandoned pram she then took it with her, hoping to find its mother. She was walking across the streets when a cyclobot jumped in from behind and it was looking to attack her before Robert appeared.  
He drove a dagger into the Cyclobot skull which short circuited and fell down collapsing before Nadira's feet. Nadira looked up to see Robert in his Battle gear and wearing a mask helmet.  
He approached her raising the face mask up to reveal himself, Robert then spoke.  
"I thought you could use some assistance Miss Nadira." Glad to see the captain, Nadira stepped forward and she spoke.  
"You can't imagine how glad I am to see you again, my dad's out of control."

"Yeah, I saw that happen. Look we don't have much time, we have to get you and this baby into a safety. I'll contact command for a chopper extraction. stay here." Robert said before he started speaking into his speaker comm. "Command one this is Eagle Six."

When he got the answer in his headphone he found it was Deveraux who answered.  
"Deveraux, inform command I have found Ransik, take the chopper to a landing zone near the industrial building east of here, we'll meet you and Price there in fifteen minutes, Eagle six out." Turning back to Nadira who continued to keep the baby calm, Robert approached her.  
"We have to head to an industrial area a couple of blocks away from here. Let's go." With that, Robert and Nadira headed off across the blocks but passing the area where Ransik was doing battle with the Power rangers which then began.  
When they heard explosions, Robert and Nadira turned to the sound and back.  
"Come on." Robert said as they ran together into the industrial building, as soon as they were in the covered area, Robert stopped Nadira. Looking at her he spoke. "Listen Nadira you find a hiding place and stay out of sight, I've got to go and help the rangers, go."  
"Wait!" Nadira shouted before she went up to Robert, she wrapped an arm around him embracing him before she kissed him on the cheek. Withdrawing she said to him. "Thank you." Robert then said. "I'll see you again soon, go now."  
With that Nadira headed off into the sheltered grounds of the Industrial building whilst Robert went off to help the rangers.

But by the time he got to the rangers, he saw them on the grounds but Jen was standing up so he went across to get close to her. Ransik stood there screaming in anger without his mask as he spoke. "I have waited for this for a long, long time."  
Jen stood there holding her arm. "My mission is to bring you back, and I promise you I'm going to do it!" She shouted aloud at Ransik who spoke back.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." As Jen stood there, Robert went to stand by her side and he spoke.  
"She can make this one promise on my authority, cause I gave a word of honor to someone close to me that I would take you down and make it back no matter how long it takes Ransik."  
Jen turned her head looking at the others. Facing Ransik Jen spoke. "Come and get me."  
Those words made Robert smile as he went with Jen.  
"Jen, I have a plan, you go and find a hiding place. I'll get ready to move in after you attack from behind him." Robert said to Jen as they ran towards the Industrial Building where Nadira was hiding. But before Jen could object, Robert ran ahead screaming. "Axios!"  
"Theron!" Jen screamed but he kept on running into the building, so Jen had to go with the plan. Running straight into the industrial area.  
Heading across the dirt lot, Robert then turned to the right side and then fixed a spot to hide among the mountain of rubble at the corner of the industrial building. There he held his position when Jen briskly made her way through the dirt lot in front of that abandoned factory from earlier, getting good use out of both her legs, despite the wounds.  
She rested against the rusty door frame for a second, taking a labored-breather while looking back.  
Ransik was halfway through the dirt lot, so Jen grunted and pressed on, going further into the damaged old factory warehouse. She staggered along, nearly tripping over an aluminum pipe chunk. The noise unsettled Nadira, who's still hiding behind one of the dusty machines. She squealed in fear for her and the baby she's cradling, prompting her to stand up and frantically dart her head, searching for a safer spot to hide. Nadira rushed off behind the machinery, taking the now-silent infant with her.

 _ **The Industrial building's basement area.**_

Ransik entered the factory, breathing loudly.  
He rested against the doorframe for a split-second, before making his way into the room.  
He glances around the place, finding sporadic fires flaming in various spots, amongst pieces of debris.  
The place is murky and the atmosphere is smokey. Robert was ready to take a shot on Ransik whilst he kept an eye out, no pun intended. Ransik searches for Jen while still in a daze, thus his reflexes are quite sluggish.  
Suddenly, someone dashes between two barrels in front of him.  
Hearing the same noise, Robert holds the shot as Ransik spots this out of corner of his good eye, and taken by surprise, he immediately crossed his left hand to his right shoulder, powered up his hand before firing off deadly spray of pulsating energy! The purple surging bolt-blast slammed into the rusty old machinery, plus igniting whatever toxic substances are within the barrels, causing a quick, but loud & flame eruption of fireballs.  
The expanding fires subside, and the person who made the movement a moment ago falls to the ground in a slump, no longer moving whatsoever. Ransik failed to see exactly who it is over the heated flames, but lowered his left hand.  
After seeing such a barbaric move from the mutant, Robert knew then that he had to take him down.  
So he took aim on Ransik as he smiles viciously, while whispering a gloat,  
"Heheheheheh! I KNEW i'd GET you. Hahaha..." His laughter trailed off, as he slowly walked closer to the downed body, doubt growing over his face as he approached the person. In an instant before Robert, with his finger on the grenade launcher's trigger, could fire a grenade straight into Ransik's face, Jen jumped out from behind him.

Aiming her Chrono-Blaster at him with both hands gripping the handle & trigger, she called out, "Ransik!"  
He turned around, he only had time to gasp with eyes-widened before Jen open fired, striking him in the chest with a perfect blast of pink energy. Robert ducked his head shielding himself from the flash at the same time Ransik's Armour sparked as he's flung across the room, hitting the dusty ground hard.  
Relieved to see the enemy was down, Robert stood down immediately with satisfaction. Standing up and stepping from his hiding spot with his rifle ready to fire on Ransik whilst Jen kept her Chrono-Blaster pointed at him, as she limps over to Ransik, preparing to end this one way or another.

Knowing that the mission was complete he called on his speaker phone for the chopper.  
"Bring it down Deveraux. We've got wounded here." he said when he heard the sobbing sound.  
He went towards the crying source. But on approach he received a shock when he found the source, he stopped at a short distance the moment he found Nadira lying on the floor wounded, Even Jen gradually lowered her Chrono-Blaster, as she stood in the background, watching closely in a daze.  
Turning around to leave Jen standing, he went off to the outside where the chopper was just landing on the clear grounds, whilst Jen continued to watch this scene in almost disbelief, as her four teammates eventually show up. Katie still clutching her left arm, Wes rubbing his right shoulder, and Lucas standing by, Jen turned and nodded to Trip, who holstered his Chrono-Blaster at her motioning of the situation being at hand. They watched Ransik hold his daughter in his arms in grief for what he did.  
Outside the industrial building, Robert Theron approached Lieutenant Price, he spoke to her.  
"We've captured the mutant but we've a few wounded inside."

"I've alerted command." Price responded.  
"Alright, let's go in." Robert said, turning around.  
With Price followed by a medical team, Robert led them inside where Ransik was still on the ground cradling Nadira.  
He came there in time to hear him say when Nadira asked if he really loved her.  
He answered kissing her hand. "More than life itself."  
"Don't you see, mutants can love too." said Nadira tearfully to her father.  
Robert stepped forward in front of the team as Ransik took the baby up. Nadira spoke again.  
"We're not so different from humans." Robert drew a tearful grin at that remark whilst the team surrounded the two mutants waiting to move in and help Nadira.  
Ransik rose up to his feet, and turned to the five worn-down Time Force Officers whilst the medical team stood.  
The Time force officers simply lock eyes with him, cautiously awaiting his next move.  
Wes touched Jen's arm, preparing to defend her should he attack again.  
Ransik stared with stern indifference at her, before slowly holding the blanketed baby outward, offering him to Katie. She was a bit confused, but she took the kid in her arms, never once taking her bewildered eyes off Ransik for long. Ransik then turned back to Jen, lowering his arms and admitting with a drained resolve,  
"I'm READY... to pay, for what I've done." He lifted his wrists, holding both hands in fists tight together, prepared for a cuffing. Jen wrinkled her bruised brow, nearly unable to believe her senses. Wes is mutually dumbstruck, looking at her and the others to see their reactions. Trip & Lucas exchanged glances, both quite stunned by this sudden surrender.  
Katie clutched the baby to her shoulder, and astoundingly scanned her teammates' faces but then looked at Robert who looked at Ransik as if saying he's done the right thing. Jen locked eyes with Ransik, almost as if anxiously waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
Robert stepped forward, looking directly at Jen he spoke. "He's all yours officer." Upon hearing Robert's approval when Jen didn't, Wes gently placed his left hand on her right shoulder, squeezing softly with assurance.  
Jen looked at Wes, and wordlessly understood that he's urging her to have faith in the mutant mastermind's current change of heart, while it lasts. From Robert's view Ransik remained stone-cold with his expression, at their total mercy emotionally, though still quite dangerous physically, and constantly unbalanced mentally.  
Jen holstered her Chrono-Blaster, and reached behind her back, causing a sharp flash of bluish light with a teleporting noise.  
Out of some sub-pocket space, she pulled out a large silver reinforced metal rack with two big round holes.  
Special Time Force Handcuffs, it seems. Jen limped forth a few steps, constantly looking up at Ransik, as she slipped the cuffs over his vulnerable wrists. The silver handcuffs are positioned properly, before she clamped down on the spot between them, causing a green light on the side to shift to red, and a compression of air with beep signaling the securing.  
Jen, her scraped face sweating bullets, stared at Ransik, with a possibly hint of cautionary respect for his decision to finally give up. Ransik stared back at her, with what can only be described as a grin of "You won, congratulations." He breathed in the smokey air, and looked down at his daughter.  
Nadira, sitting on her knees, gazed up at him, blinking and happily smiling with beaming pride.  
Ransik nodded a bit, before looking back at Jen, smirking like he's ready to get being brought to justice over with already.  
Jen stared at him, closing her lips and swallowing hard, a strange calmness of triumph flowing through her.  
Afterwards the Medical team moved in, helping Nadira stand up whilst the rangers brought Ransik out peacefully.

As soon as the vehicles had arrived to bring Ransik in, Robert was heading to the chopper when Jen came up to him, curiosity on her face as she looked at him.  
"Robert, Captain did you know that Ransik would surrender if he attacked his daughter?"  
When he turned to face Jen, Robert breathed a sigh and spoke.  
"The mutant needed to see the error of his ways and now he has. That was the plan I had, to show him the cost of his hate and Nadira completed it."  
"So you've been keeping information from us since the beginning?" Jen spoke looking at the captain in almost mutual disgust. Seeing that he needed to get something straight, Robert walked up to her. "Jennifer Scotts, there's one thing you have to understand. What you saw was a father who cared for his daughter. And was lucky enough to see the price of his consuming hate." Staring the pink time force ranger down, Robert, his face in sorrow for what happened to Nadira, then spoke further.  
"Now you have the mutant Ransik in custody as you wanted. You've won and this alliance between us has come to an end at this point. So don't ask any more questions soldier. Just let it go." With that, Jen complied in understanding his meaning as the legendary Captain Theron turned away from her.  
With his head held up, he headed off into the chopper whilst the medical team took care of the others.

 _ **A couple of days later.**_

Whilst the power rangers took the time to rest upon capturing Ransik, Nadira was sitting in her cell thinking of the baby and when the rangers said to the mother that Nadira herself gave her life to save the baby. When Nadira stepped forward and confirmed that she did, the mother stepped forward and thanked her for protecting her child.  
Later that day when she was in the cell, she received a visit from Karen, the woman whose baby she delivered. She was alive and well as was her baby.  
As they talked, Karen told Nadira that she named her baby girl Nadira, after the pink haired woman who helped her. Appreciating the kind gesture as Lucas watched them, Nadira thanked Karen, saying that she hopes that little Nadira will have a better life in this time.

Nadira was still lost in thought when Robert who was dressed in his dress uniform stepped into the cell for a visit. Nadira stood up and approached him before he spoke. "Nadira, I'm glad that you've recovered from your wounds."

"And I'm glad that you have completed your duties in protecting the city, now your soldiers can return back to your base of operations. And you can plan to marry your girlfriend." Nadira said.

"Yes, well I'm here because I just wanted to give you something." Robert said, handing over a box to Nadira who took it in her hands. She opened it to see a medal.  
Looking up at Robert, she asked him. "What's this?"  
"It was my Medal of honour, since you've shown courage and sacrifice by risking your life to save a human child I decided that you should be the one to receive it. To remember me by and I hope there's no hard feelings between us." Robert explained.  
Nadira looked down on the medal before she looked up and spoke with gratitude.  
"Oh my Robert, thank you. I know you used me to get to my father but I knew that he wouldn't surrender unless someone close to him showed him the cost of his hate. So I forgive you, thanks again." Nadira said, closing the box she held it to her chest.  
Robert looked on her for a moment and then spoke some words.  
"Well done soldier." Nadira nodded to him before she sat back down. Robert then turned to leave the cell.

 _ **A couple of more days later.**_

After a couple of more days, the military withdrew from Silver Hills.  
Robert, Jack and Alana stood with the Silver Guardians after saying goodbye to the Rangers who had taken Ransik and Nadira to the time ship, but Robert came up close to Lucas. Speaking about Nadira, Robert asked him to take it easy on her and ask for the courts to give her community service in the future so that she can find peace in the year 3000.  
Lucas nodded to him in reply.  
When Robert came up to Jen, he asked if she read Moby dick.  
She replied by saying that she read the book, so Robert gave her a copy to take with her and told her to keep the dog tags to remember him and the dynamic trio by.

After saying their goodbyes to Wes, the rangers departed into the time ship.  
Robert raised his right hand salute to the future soldiers who would carry on the legacy of the Army from that time on As the time ship flew off into the worm hole.  
He smiled knowing the future was safe and clear.  
"Goodbye future soldiers." Robert said before he departed.

In the following month after the time force rangers' departure, some things settled down but only with a few changes that followed.  
Wesley went on to becoming a good leader for the Silver Guardians division and under his leadership, the Silver Guardians became the best line of defence in the city.  
Alana Price and Jack Deveraux left the army on an Honorable discharge so that they can live pursue their relationship together. After another month, Jack proposed to Alana on the bridge in New York City. They got married the following month on November and then they became an inseparable couple, but Jack Deveraux applied for the Silver Guardians so that he can still protect the city.

During that month the military held a funeral for the Colonel Jordan Black, which was a hero's funeral with two lines of soldiers firing rifles in her honour and a flag over her coffin. Most of the soldiers in her unit and the generals including Grady attended it and Captain Theron with his girlfriend Maggie, sharing condolences to her family and loved ones, friends galore. Robert gave Jordan's sister Sharon a medal of Honor as a token for her bravery.  
It was a sad time but it was one that was worthy of honor and remembrance.

After the funeral Robert, he went to apply for a transfer to Angel grove.  
He went onto dating his girlfriend Maggie for the past few more months, which them became a several month relationship. Through out the first two months, Robert and Maggie took another trip to France so they could rekindle their relationship. It was there that Robert talked to her about getting married in the next year.  
When she told him that she would still marry him, she told him the conditions which Robert had agreed upon with interest, they went on to Vienna and toured the streets and the sights, over the two nights there they grew closer than ever after that.  
Robert continued with his career in the Military, but staying under the rank of Captain through out the year, he became a militant consultant.  
After a couple of months, he went back to his duty as commander in the United Space alliance as a soldier whilst Maggie went on to expanding her skills as a teacher and a consultant.

Over Christmas, they spent it at the space center so that they could be close to Silvy.  
After new years in January, his military firm learnt about another Power rangers group in Turtle Cove.  
Robert didn't want to go chasing more rangers, so he continued to keep his focus on his girlfriend and then went out with her for a while before he finally went on to planning the wedding with her on the first of February during the time the new Power rangers called Wild Force continued to fight the battles against the orgs.  
From then on Robert kept his distance encase one day he'll need to join in for one or two last battles, but time will tell in the next chapter of the story.

 _ **Well that's Chapter Seven done and dusted, i've updated the whole thing to suit the story line, so I hope you'll enjoy it. The eighth Chapter will feature Robert Theron's return and the return of the time force power rangers. So Stay tuned for some new surprises in store.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This _is the Eighth chapter to the Power rangers Time force Ranger Adventures.  
It intertwines with my other story Power Ranger's Wild Force, Lionheart Altered.  
But it will feature some new scenes in the story which changes some parts.  
It will the wedding of Captain Robert Theron and Maggie Larson, what followed after that. It might even feature the Wild force power rangers in reinforcements from the future and more. So keep an open mind._**

 ** _Chapter Eight._**

During the time of February, Officials of the military branche had received some new word.  
It was of the power ranger group known as the Wild force group residing in the city of Turtle Cove.  
Soon after finding that this new Power rangers group have been gathering their individuals for over a year, members of the military have sought to find out who those rangers were.  
More importantly, they wanted to know whom they were fighting against, they had no luck in their search so far.  
In light of this new org threat in the city of Turtle Cove, there has been no word from command about the where abouts of Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt and it all seemed to be weird that she suddenly left.  
So Corporal Zachary Logan, Lance corporal Molly Wills and Sergeant Ewan Regan, who was an Air force Pilot himself, were online for duty. Their mission was to investigate the identities of the Wild Force Power rangers. They were on another routine check around the area when they came face to face with an Org who was causing destruction in the city.

When seeing one known as the Barbwire Org, Molly got onto her coms, she called for a team of soldiers to provide support, they watched as the org caused destruction, it even had a dozen putrids grown in the streets.  
It was in that moment before the team of soldiers had arrived in a truck forty minutes later, the truck load of soldiers bailed out of the back door of the truck before they gathered together.  
Armed with their special pulse rifles they tried to stop this one org and the minions, firing everything that they had with their rifles and weapons. Their shots on the monsters only managed to beat back the minions of the monster itself, but the Sergeant and his officers found that the monster leading the putrids had a much stronger body as well as the putrids, indicating they were a tough force to be reckoned with.  
It showed that their weapons were not enough to beat them.  
They once tried grenades against this monster, thankfully they only pushed the minions and the monster backwards but they didn't scratch them at all. So they used their hand to hand combat against the monster but even with their combined strength, they still couldn't beat this monster down and in the end the group of thirty soldiers were each thrown about the area like they were a bunch of ragged lifeless dolls all over.

Sergeant Ewan Regan wasn't at all amused with the outcome, seeing no other choice he and his two soldiers decided to use hand to hand combat with this monster but they wound up getting hooked by the wired tentacles, losing in the end until one ranger known as Cole arrived seeking to reason with the org.  
So they fell back for cover and regrouped with some of the others who had survived the attack, so that they could gather their wounded and return back to their bases to gain better weapons against these monsters.

But both Lance Corporal Willis and Sergeant Regan looked out in the distance, they both caught the sight of the soldier they were looking for. It was Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt in a civilian attire look turn into the Soaring Eagle Power ranger. They were immediately surprised that their Air Force pilot, one of the best pilots in the military force was actually a power ranger.  
Only Sergeant Regan wasn't too happy at that because he saw this as insubordination.  
In his mind, He wanted nothing more than to grab her immediately hand have her reported to the prober authorities back at base to stand at court martial about this whole Power rangers situation.

A week passed since that day he and Lance Corporal Willis saw the lieutenant in the field, fighting the monster in Power ranger form and only Regan was still on the look out for Lieutenant Earhardt. Sergeant Regan was in the streets in town wandering across the pathway in Turtle Cove when he caught her heading out for a wander around in anger.  
So seeing the only chance to confront her on the streets, he followed her around the town.  
However when Taylor turned to see that he found her again, she decided to run away with Sergeant Regan chasing after her. Running past the stalls and passers by Taylor was only half way when someone tripped her mid run.  
Falling forward, Taylor collapsed on the ground.  
Soon after turning herself, she found someone pointing a gun in her face.  
To her surprise it was a soldier standing in front of her and he wasn't looking pleased to see her.  
"What's your hurry deserter?" the soldier said.  
"Deserter? what the heck are you talking about?" asked Taylor, the soldier kicked her.  
She flinched as the soldier stood back with his gun trained on her.  
"Don't play dumb with me Lieutenant. I know exactly who you are." said the soldier.  
Taylor frowned at that statement before she asked him. "And who exactly do you think I am, soldier."  
"You are First Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt, one of the former military pilots of the United states Air force. Thought to be dead, but it turns out to me that you went AWOL behind our backs." said the soldier who glared at Taylor who then glared back and she spoke.  
"Hey I didn't go AWOL at all I went on leave from the Air Force for this mission."  
"Oh then how do you explain this yellow jacket, its not a standard uniform for a military soldier who decided to become some sort of super hero environmentalist." said the soldier.  
Taylor's face became surprised when he accused her of being a power ranger, so she decided to approach this in a different manner. Sighing through her mouth, she spoke. "You're right soldier, I am Lieutenant Taylor Earhardt, but I'm not an environmentalist, I am a power ranger but before I go into detail with you soldier I need to know who are you?"

Looking at the Lieutenant in curiosity the soldier, lowered his gun, holstering it he then answered.  
"Sergeant, Ewan Regan. my call sign is Silver Falcon 2, of the 357th Fighter Squadron. I was transferred from the Canadian Forces Base (CFB) Valcartier, Quebec to the Davis–Monthan Air Force Base last month."  
Taylor looked at him for a moment when it suddenly hit her that this soldier was a part of a Tactical Helicopter Squadron called the Silver Falcon, who was transferred from Canadian Forces Base (CFB) Valcartier, Quebec to the US Air force.  
"Oh my goodness. So you're one of the new pilots who transferred." said Taylor.  
"What happened to you Taylor? In the middle of your routine air flight patrol you just disappeared from the radars and then a week later you just took leave from the force right in the middle of a war down in Silver Hills City." said Ewan cutting to the chase with the former Lieutenant.

"Yeah, I was_" Taylor tried to explain whilst she stood up from the ground.  
But Ewan cut her off mid sentence as he spoke. "You know what you are such a strange soldier, I mean look at you standing there trying to blend in with civilians, what are you some sort of Gang member or something? How do you live with yourself?"  
Ewan paused waiting for answer from Taylor who just looked at him, he spoke again in frustration. "What?"

"I was chosen to become a part of the Power rangers Wild Force." Taylor answered after a short moment, Ewan gave a chuckle which Taylor found to be insulting.  
"Its not that funny Sergeant." Taylor said, hitting him on the arm.  
Turning serious again, Ewan spoke. "Well to me it sounds ridiculous, in fact I have a better theory. I'd just say that you decided to leave the military to get some breathing space. Honestly, you're nothing like the great Air Force lieutenant Earhardt that I've heard so much about."

"Well excuse me soldier but I've had such a hard time today because my leader who has just joined the team. After two days on the job, he dismissed my rule book and insulted my work." Taylor said in frustration, poking the Sergeant in the chest as he stood there looking at her with a sudden touch of sympathy. "Your work? oh, so you've been working with these power rangers as some kind of a field leader of this Wild force Squadron?" Sergeant Ewan said on hearing the news about her leader dismissing her rules. "It's not a squadron, its a team. but yes." Taylor said to the Sergeant who didn't respond but thought about it. After a short moment's pause, Ewan spoke again.  
"I think its about time that you introduce me to this leader of yours, I could knock some sense into him and make him see sense. Leader or not."  
"Listen sergeant, its just that he's new to this whole power rangers." said Taylor.  
"That leader of yours insulted you that's abuse of leadership, lieutenant and by articles of the regulations we lived with in the military arms, it deems that your leader is insubordinate and unfit for command." said Ewan.  
"Well then I wish that you were chosen instead of Cole Evans." said Taylor before she walked past Ewan who stood there watching her go. So he followed after her as he wanted to ask more questions.  
"So can I ask who is this Cole Evans?" asked Ewan, catching up with the power ranger.  
"He's a rookie jungle boy we had to recruit into the Wild Force, I'm actually starting to regret listening to Shayla, she's our mentor and the princess of the Animarium."

"Wait, did you say the Animarium? I thought that world was a myth." said Ewan.  
Taylor turned to look at Ewan and then she explained her story to Ewan who listened as they walked.  
"Honestly I thought so myself but it turned out to be real after all, anyways the truth is I crash landed on that Island last year and I chose to become one of the power rangers, and teach the princess about this world. I guided her through all things whilst she chose the rangers for the group."  
After listening to this story, Ewan suddenly had second thoughts about turning her in to the Military and then he spoke. "So this mystical princess chose you to be one of the rangers along with a few individuals?"  
"I admit that she was not wise enough to choose civilians, but she was adamant about choosing them and none of our military soldiers." said Taylor. The two soldiers continued to walk until they came to the pier and along the way they came to a mother and her son telling the story of the legend of the Animarium.

But after hearing the story, the two heard a call for help.  
They went to investigate the situation, they came to the bench and then found the couple who were turned invisible by a camera org, so Taylor called her friends. "Alyssa, there's an org monster on the loose. he's making people invisible I'm going after him." Hanging up, she was about to head off after the monster when Ewan spoke.  
"If you're going after that monster then I'm going with you soldier."  
"No way, you just stay with the couple and look after them until I beat this monster and restore them." said Taylor, but Ewan stepped forward and countered her order.  
"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but you're not wearing a uniform. No uniform, no orders. Either I come with you or you can come with me. we'll face this org together so wherever you're going, I'm going. Otherwise I'll tell the Air Force about your civilian activities as a power ranger." Taylor looked at him in anger for his blackmail but on regaining composure, she decided to comply with the Sergeant as she knew that she might need his help in beating this org, she spoke.  
"Very well Sergeant, what's your call?"  
"Lock and load, let's find this org and save these people." Ewan said, and with that the two headed off.  
They ran forward in search of the org before they found it, Taylor ran forward morphing into the yellow ranger whilst Ewan shot at the Camera org. Suddenly Jindrax appeared from out of nowhere and struck Taylor back, when she got up she confronted Jindrax who shot power blades on the ranger after an exchange of words.  
So Ewan fired his gun on towards Jindrax's blade which sparked, causing him to drop the blade.  
Turning he sent a power blade towards Ewan who jumped to the side dodging the blast from the blade before he open fired on the Org Duke with all the bullets he had until he ran empty.

After that the yellow ranger engaged him again before she fell down.  
So Ewan rushed up to her aid, reloading another magazine into his gun before he approached her.  
Toxica appeared with the camera org and the proceeded to take the picture of them together.

Soon after they teleported away, Taylor and Ewan followed and found them gone. "Oh no they got away." said Taylor.  
"Dang it!" said Ewan before they both turned invisible just when the rangers arrived.  
"Taylor!" Cole shouted when Taylor and Ewan turned to see the four rangers present.  
Ewan was the one to stomp up to Cole before he stopped him in his tracks and then asked him.  
"Are you the leader of the wild force power rangers?" Cole look around to find who asked whilst the others tended to Taylor and he answered. "Yes I am, I'm Cole Evans the red power ranger." Suddenly from out of the blue, Cole received a punch in the face which sent him backwards as the invisible Ewan stood at his feet and he barked at him.  
"That's for discarding Taylor's rule book. Your lack of discipline has caused this mess on us."

"Sir, please calm down-" said Alyssa. But Ewan whipped his head to look at her and barked.  
"Don't tell me to calm down civilian, especially when one of your fellow rangers has turned invisible. Did you know that I was the only soldier who was actually thinking that this mentor of yours Shayla, was crazy to recruit a lonesome boy from the jungle instead of a soldier from the army? Its obvious to me and Earhardt that your so called leader here is unfit for duty, he's irresponsible. He's immature and he lacks any such respect for any of the rules in lieutenant Earhardt's rule book which he deems not necessary."

Danny then stepped up to speak.  
"Hey, he didn't mean to insult Taylor-." Ewan looked at Danny and spoke,  
"No this is where you Can it! Alright, the grown up superior officer is talking right now and Cole has to face his mistakes. Its one of the rules in leadership, he has to take responsibility especially for the rules that come with it, Taylor's rules. What if someone got hurt, that's a different story because that's on him, and if one of your rangers got hurt or worse, I'd say that's all on your mentor Shayla because in my opinion, she chose the wrong ranger.  
I don't need to declare that on my report."  
Hearing those words from Ewan filled Cole with regret for the mistakes he made when he discarded the rule book, insulting Taylor in the first place. When Max stepped forward to protest about Shayla, Cole stopped him and then stepped forward to speak. "Look sir, I'm sorry for discarding Taylors' rule book-." Cole started but Ewan spoke.  
"Don't apologise to me son. Because sorry doesn't cut the slack on your neck. I think you should be apologizing to the lieutenant. She's a military officer and I believe she deserves the most for what you've done and there's no such thing as too many rules. That's a lesson you'll have to learn from this time on Cole Evans. If you think that those too many rules are not necessary, then I know for a fact that you shouldn't be a power ranger at all.  
Now I'm leaving. so I'm warning you all this, stay the heck out of my way."  
With that the invisible soldier walked off in anger. The other rangers stepped up to go after him but the invisible Taylor called them back. "Hold it guys, the Sergeant had a point there so just take me back to the Animarium."  
Alyssa came up to Taylor before she asked her. "Who was that guy?"  
"He's a soldier and a military pilot like me, his name is Sergeant Ewan Regan." Taylor answered as she stood with Danny and Max. After some time they returned to the Animarium to regroup and regain their thoughts on the situation of Taylor's invisibility.

 _ **A while later.**_

The rangers went back to the Animarium.  
Upon returning Taylor went to the fountain and then she fumed about finding the org and destroying him.  
Whilst the rangers were at the Animarium, the invisible Sergeant was wandering across the grounds of the city after leaving the rangers to go after the org himself, he was still in anger for Cole's rash action earlier.  
But as he walked across, searching for the monster, he saw Cole Evans who came after Camera Org when he found the org. He leaped across the paths of the area, luring him deep into the shelters of the warehouse.  
Seeing the chance to get the org and return to visibility, Ewan ran forward whilst the camera org was giving chase until Ewan tripped him in his tracks and went off. "Hey who tripped me?" the org said before he stood up.  
He then went off after the Red ranger.  
When the other rangers had arrived to help him, they were faced by the putrids. So Ewan went in.  
He fought his way through the putrids before he went into the Warehouse. Coming towards the Camera org, he slid on his feet. once close enough, he tripped him as the barrels that Cole kicked off from the platform fell down on the org.

Soon after fighting with the camera org and avoiding the shots it took on him, Cole morphed into the Red ranger.  
He fought the Camera org striking hard enough for the monster to lose its micro film.  
Grabbing the film in his hands, Cole ran to the entrance taking it outside before exposing it to the light and freeing the others, he turned them visible again. With that Ewan was visible again as he punched Camera org a few times in the camera lens but the org dodged the soldier's punch and then fled out of sight from him.

Seeing his hands again, Ewan smiled at the sight of his hands back.  
When he stepped out through the entrance he saw the yellow eagle ranger appear destroying the lens of the Camera org once more. He was about to shoot the camera org with his gun when the Red ranger stood up and conjured a weapon up to fire on the org who then went down.

 _ **After the battle.**_

The power rangers stepped off their Megazord who then departed back to their home to the jungles of the Animarium, the Wild force gang powered down as they celebrated their victory.  
After they went all the way back to the Animarium, the rangers had their moments alone but only Sergeant Regan had appeared after having followed the rangers to their home through the secret passage. Now after the rangers Taylor and Cole made their peace, Sergeant Regan was now standing in the open before the forest with his arms crossed when the Danny noticed the military soldier in the background watching the rangers.

Taylor turned around to see Sergeant Ewan standing there, his look hard as stone.  
When she turned to the others she looked at their cautious looks and to Princess Shayla; she told them that she'd handle this.  
She walked up to Regan. But he looked up and spoke out. "Red ranger, Front and center!" Cole pointed to himself.  
Ewan nodded to him before he gestured for him to come forward.  
But Taylor walked up to the sergeant and she spoke. "Sergeant Regan, go easy on Cole Evans. He did willingly restore the two of us to visible form so he deserves a little respect-" Taylor spoke but Ewan cut her off to speak, he ordered him.  
"Lieutenant, be quiet and the same goes between you Princess. This is between me and him, Mr Evans come forward."  
When Cole came forward to stand face to face with the Sergeant, a pause came between them.  
After a short moment of silence, Ewan gave a sigh and he spoke.  
"Cole Evans if that is truly your name, can you forgive me for being so hard on you? If you hadn't decided and done what you had done today then I wouldn't know the length of time that the lieutenant or I'd stay invisible for."  
Cole nodded. "I'm really sorry for the things that happened." He to the Sergeant who raised his hand for silence and he spoke on.  
"So since you've accepted rectified the situation and taken on the initiation in your acceptance of leadership along with the responsibilities that go with it I must ask you to swear an oath to me. Now Raise your right hand up and take my left hand with your own left."  
Cole did as Sergeant Regan asked him to do, taking the Soldier's hand as Taylor watched them.  
Once Cole raised his right hand up whilst the other rangers and the princess watched, Sergeant Regan spoke.  
"I do solemnly promise not to discard any written rules in the power rangers rule book. I do promise to learn of the guidance given to me.  
To practice with vigilance in the arts of leadership to the best of my abilities as a Wild force ranger. I swear to uphold the principals of my fellow rangers to stand firm and not surrender in the face of the enemy, to keep up the fight against evil until the end of this war. so help me god and Heaven."  
Cole repeated each word of the oath that Regan spoke.  
When Cole finished saying the oath, Regan then slapped him in the face.  
"And that's so you'll remember this solemn oath. you'll wear the oath, you'll sleep with it, you'll eat with it understand?" he said.  
Cole looked at the Sergeant, rubbing the side of his face before he spoke. "I do understand now."  
"Well then I guess there's hope for you yet." said Regan with a face of approval.  
"Sir?" asked Cole.  
"There's a soldier and a leader inside you, I'm beginning to see it. your friends can see it, you need to see it. I know your mentor this princess Shayla, who is watching us there." said Sergeant Regan, looking up at the woman with the flower crown and the white dress. He then tilted his head to look at Taylor.

"And Lieutenant, I expect you to teach your leader a few things about working hard in maintaining good leadership skills. You do this, then I'll support you during your time as a ranger, I'll tell the Air force that you and I were assigned to this secret mission for command. Now this carefree attitude of yours and the suggestion for having one rule is to end from this time on. Because nobody is going to change the rules and cause dissension among the ranks, nobody. So remember this, the door swings both ways" Ewan said, looking to Taylor, Cole and the others.  
He then spoke some last words to them before his departure. "That's it, dismissed"  
Taylor nodded in agreement before Cole stepped aside to let the soldier through, he walked towards the wall of stone where the entrance would be.  
As the other rangers watched him walk off to the entrance, Taylor looked back to the sergeant who turned to watch them leave.  
She spoke to him. "I'll see you soon Regan." The sergeant stopped in his tracks before he turned around to look at her.

"Ewan, my name is Ewan." the Sergeant responded. Taylor looked at him and then responded, saying her name to him. "Taylor."  
"Don't be gone from the Air Force long Taylor. We'll need good pilots like you and red ranger, welcome to the war against Evil." said Ewan looking at the lieutenant and at Cole. With that the Sergeant going on his separate way whilst the day was for the rangers.  
Cole looked straight at Ewan as he sensed the dedication that his heart bore and he understood the meaning of his words.  
Afterwards Cole nodded knowing that one day he would someday come to him for advice and maybe a little bit of guidance from a military officer.

 ** _March 23rd 2002 at the Angel Grove private Chapel._**

It was a day that marked Robert Theron and Maggie Larson's Wedding.  
A day that was one that Robert wouldn't forget.  
Both Robert and Maggie worked together to arrange the area for the private ceremony.  
After a whole two months of preparation for this private wedding which was in an area North west of Angel Grove and managing the guest list for the wedding it all came together nicely and as they hoped. March was only a month into the battle against the monstrous orgs; they held their wedding in a private chapel secluded from the town. Silvy was her maid of honor, wearing a light purple colored dress and Justin Stewart was the best man, wearing a blue tuxedo, whilst Carlos Vallerte wore a black dress suit.

The moment Maggie stepped out with her old father, they marched across the carpet towards the altar.  
She wore a beautiful white wedding gown and held a red rose bouquet as she came until she stood with Captain Theron who wore his Best dress uniform with a couple of military Personal standing as witnesses. Lieutenant Jack Deveraux and Alana Price were the witnesses when the minister stepped out to perform the ceremony. The minister addressed the witnesses who have gathered here to witness the union of these two noble people in holy matrimony.  
"There's is a passage in which the groom has requested me to read which says; "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful nor conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth, it is always ready to excuse, to trust to hope and to endure whatever comes." said the minister. He paused a moment before he then went on to speak about the sanctity of marriage and that if there was anyone who would speak a reason that these two should not marry.

He spoke saying let him speak now or hold their peace.  
After a short moment, the minister turned to Robert and then he spoke.  
"Robert Malcolm Theron, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, forever devoted and to love and cherish her through all the days of your life?" Robert looked at answered. "I do solemnly swear to love this woman as my lawfully wedded wife from this day forth, through all the days of my life."

"And Margaret Josephine Larson, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love to honor and to cherish him through all the days of your life?" Maggie looked up at Robert, smiling at him she answered.  
"I do solemnly swear to love this man as my lawfully wedded husband from this day forth and through all the days of my life."

Then the priest spoke. "Will you now exchange the rings?"  
Robert pulled out his ring before he slipped it onto Maggie's finger declaring. "With this ring I thee wed."  
Afterwards, Maggie did the same with Robert, saying the same words before the Minister then spoke. "Then by the power invested within me by the church, and by the giving and receiving of rings, both Robert and Margaret have given their consent to marry one another.  
So I now declare thee husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
With that, Robert lifted the veil that Maggie had on her face, and they shared a kiss together.  
A round of applause followed after the two were declared married and their friends and family cheered for them.  
The two held a reception which lasted for a good long part of the day and it was the most fun they had. At the end of the day, Maggie threw the bouquet but only Cassie Chan, who was amongst the crowd of girls was lucky enough to catch the bouquet. The two then went off on their honey moon in Ireland where they hoped to get away from all the monsters.

As they enjoyed the days of peace on their honeymoon, the battles against the orgs raged on.  
It was only a week after they were married, Maggie and Robert had a talk about making some plans to move to a new city in KO-35. As Maggie was hoping to explore the new boundaries of KO-35, Robert couldn't help but grant her the wish she always wanted and soon after their three weeks vacation was done, the couple packed their things in an Astroship built for a long trip.  
So they called for some friends to pack their things for the trip.  
It was only about a couple of weeks after their honeymoon they packed their things, including their furniture and belongings into the ship. Within a month into April, they had a going away party on the eve of their departure which was fun and had such exciting moments. But in the  
middle of the going away party, Captain Theron received a visit from Sergeant Ewan Regan.  
When Robert saw Sergeant Regan standing at the door, he went off to talk to the soldier.  
Leaving his wife and approaching the officer at the doorway, the two soldiers saluted one another before Robert spoke.

"At ease Sergeant. So may I ask what brings you to my going away party?"  
Ewan looked around at the people of the party before he turned back to Robert and then spoke.  
"I wish this was a social event, but I'm afraid I'm here because our superiors sent me to talk with you. The Army has been in handling a big situation in a town called Turtle cove, California concerning new monsters called orgs."  
"And what is it that you need from me Sergeant?" asked Robert.  
"We'll need you to come back in to the army encase a full scale attack from the Orgs were to come." said Sergeant Regan. Robert looked at Regan with concern wondering if he's on the level or not, he turned to the party before he spoke. "I'm afraid that its not my problem anymore. I'm moving to KO-35 so I won't be able to help."

"Sir, the army needs you. I mean you're the best of our army's finest warriors and we'll need all the soldiers we can get in this battle against these monsters. if they attack then the earth will suffer." Sergeant Regan said when Maggie approached them. She heard their conversation about the Orgs in Turtle Cove.  
So she stepped forward and spoke. "He'll be available as soon as we get settled down with the colony." Robert and Ewan both turned to look at Maggie, who stood looking serious with this mission.  
She crossed her arms together when Ewan then spoke.  
"Mrs Theron, I thought you were looking to take your husband away from this world."

"I made him promise me that this would be his last battle, and I wouldn't want the power rangers to have all the fun whilst we leave earth to head for the stars. Beside I stand by my husband as his second in command and whilst there's a monster threat I cannot leave earth knowing my daughter Silvy will still be in the danger of it." said Maggie, turning to look at Silvy and Justin dancing together on the dance floor, she was having loads of fun.  
Sergeant looked at the crowds in the dance floor before he spoke.  
"Alright, I'll tell you what Mrs Theron, you two may go to KO-35 together. But when we call, you answer and come down here as soon as possible." Robert Theron nodded in agreement as did Maggie before she responded. "We'll be in touch."  
After that Robert and Maggie went off to join the party patron for one last dance for the party.  
A week later, Captain Robert and Maggie initiated her move to KO-35 after telling Sergeant Regan that he will come back to earth to help once they settle down into the colony's settlement and report for active duty.

 _ **Planet; KO-35**_

The following week after their move they found an area to settle down with the colony.  
Captain Robert Theron's and his new wife Maggie Theron's things which were sent off to the new building in KO-35 before they departed earth for space, had arrived within a few days afterwards.  
As soon as the ship had arrived, the stationed group of soldiers on the planet who received word about their coming to KO-35 to stay there, were waiting for them. Their officer had them bring all their things to the new building so they could settle down into the new city grounds of the planet. A few days later they gave Robert and his wife a warm welcome in light of their arrival to the new home among the settlement in KO-35.  
A couple of weeks after the move they found an area to settle down with the colony.  
Within the second week of their settling down, Maggie started off her career in teaching class.  
She spent the first week educating the children of KO-35 about her role as a teacher and what it was like on earth.  
Upon settling down, she moved on with her teachings with the children of KO-35. She taught them about the morals and values as well as the historical facts of planet Earth whilst Robert helped her in what way he can before she sent him off on a ship heading for earth. The following few days, the ship arrived after a warp speed flight through the galaxy.  
On his arrival on earth, he continued working with Surveillance to record and archive all information about the power rangers so that they'll send it to a contact in a town called Reefside to the Northwest of California.

 _ **A month later.**_

After that day following Captain Theron and Mrs Theron's going away party, Robert continued his work on earth whilst Maggie was getting busy with her new career as a primary teacher among the colonies of the planet KO-35.  
The weeks passed and the rangers fought against the Orgs, the forces in the military corps. kept their distance but watched the rangers and observed their efforts in combat against the putrids and the monsters.  
But with each victory, they had some wounds and troubles with the zords but then worked hard to save the zords before the Orgs would win the battle. And then after a month into battle against the orgs, their leader unleashes the General Org Nayzor, who finds and releases another Duke Org-Zen-Aku, who then goes after the rangers and he was hell bent on revenge against them.

 ** _US Army Forward Operations Base. Location; Classified._**

In the time when the wild force rangers were fighting against the new Duke org Zen-Aku, Robert watched on surveillance the activities of this Zen-Aku as did his second in command Sergeant Ewan.  
He had some moments of strange behaviour as the rangers sought to find out who he really was before he became Zen-Aku. On the side when he's not on duty, he talked to his wife on the screen.  
They talked about how well she was settling into KO-35 and how the people were helping her feel much at home as she did on earth which felt more comforting.  
Robert talked to her in secret about the Orgs and Zen-Aku who was not at all evil but looked more of a lost soul trapped. In the outcome of the whole week that followed after Zen-Aku's release, there was another power ranger brought into the mix who became a lone wolf of the power rangers.  
So Robert paid a visit to the power ranger who was known as Merrick Baliton the Lunar Wolf who wound up at Willie's Roadhouse where he got a job and a spare room.

It was almost a long time into July as the military watched all of the efforts of the rangers. With the Lunar Wolf on their side, they proceeded to defeat one org at a time. Now it was 20th of July in which the rangers were in battle with Master org again, but Robert was coming back from Silver Hills after visiting Commander Wesley Collins at his office.  
Having taken the job as Commando leader of the Silver Guardians, Wes became in charge of city defences and training operations with Lieutenant Jack Deveraux, who has recently been promoted to Lieutenant commander, acting as an instructor for the Silver guardians and has since married Alana Price whom had also joined the Silver Guardians, but she dropped out when she found out that she was pregnant with Jack's child.

Among the other things, he helped his dad supervise the multiple developments of new weapons for future battle. His co Commander Eric Meyers became a brilliant commander as well, promoting officers and filling in paperwork. But also seeing to the training of the new recruits who were joining the Silver Guardians each month. Having visited Silver hills, Robert was satisfied with the things that changed and that other things have gone smoothly and a new clock tower was being built after the last one was destroyed by Ransik.  
But he was on his way back in the SUV when he received a surprise call. Pulling over in a local car park, he took the call on the phone. "Hello this is Captain Theron of the US Army. How may I help you?" Robert spoke on the phone.  
That was when he developed a surprise look at the sound of a familiar voice on the other line of the phone.  
"Robert Theron, Its Jen Scotts. I'm in the outskirts of Silver Hills, I need of your help sir." she said. Pausing a moment to think before he responded to Jen's call. "I'm listening Officer Scotts, fire away."

 _ **A week later.**_

Three Orgs arrived in Silver Hills and cause havoc around the city of Silver hills and Turtle Cove, they were looking for something when the Silver Guardians and a group of Military officers from the US army Base, intercept the three Orgs who were believed to be Mutants at the Cranston Plaza. The silver guardians and Military tried their hand at attacking them but their weapons didn't to much good to cause damage on the three Mut Orgs.  
When things got ugly, Wes and Eric of the Silver Guardians morph into Rangers but they don't do much better.  
Over powered by their strength, the mutants have them on the run. Seeing them run backwards, Jack Deveraux took action, firing a few laser rounds with his plasma rifle but the didn't make a scratch on them.  
Soon after The Wild Force Rangers arrive, the three Orgs decide to leave them to continue their search.  
Meeting the Wild force rangers, Max compliments on how they've made it in time when Eric asks them.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Jack came to Eric and Wes as he nodded when the yellow ranger spoke.  
"I recognise you from somewhere, Hey! You're the one who gave me the ticket this morning." De-morphing Taylor came up to Eric as she spoke. "We've just helped you the least you could do is say thanks."  
Both Eric and Taylor glared at each other when Jack stepped forward.  
"Stand down soldier, you seem to not know who you're talking to." said Jack.  
"Who do you think you are talking to me like that soldier." asked Taylor who looked at Jack. Looking at Taylor, he was about to answer her when Cole and Danny stepped up to break up the oncoming brawl. "Wait a second guys." said Cole.  
When Danny said that we're all rangers, Eric considered it when Jack spoke. "Wes and Eric are rangers, I'm not."  
"Alright, but why don't you guys leave fighting the mutant to the big boys?" asked Eric.

"Indeed." said Jack. Max was the one to speak. "Mutants? you mean orgs." Alyssa nodded, Jack looked at them when he spoke glaring at Max for correcting him. "What did you say Boyo?"  
When max was about to speak he saw the daggers in Jack's stare and remained silent when Wesley spoke out.  
"Listen guys, we need to go. Thanks for your help." Wes shook Cole's hand as he responded anytime before the two silver guardians, departed, Wes pulled Eric with him.  
"come on Eric, come on. Alright lets pack it up, move out."  
"Yes sir in a minute Sir." Jack responded looking at Taylor who glared at Eric. He turned when Taylor spoke mockingly.  
"Leave the fighting to the big boys, who does he think he is?" Jack stopped before he spoke.  
"That's Co-commander Eric Meyers, Second in command." Taylor turned her head as Jack walked past her.  
"And who the hack are you supposed to be soldier?" she asked but Jack left her wondering who he was and more.

 _ **The next day.**_

Lieutenant Cmdr. Jack was finishing a call to his wife Alana, telling her that he was planning on treating her tonight, when Wes and Eric arrived early in the morning. Once he finished his call, he turned to his superiors who then debriefed him on the situation with the new Hybrid Mutants known as Mut-Orgs.  
After hearing the briefing on what they've learnt from Trip in the future, Jack also debriefed the two Silver Guardians, that Captain Theron was called in for the mission but was doing something else.  
So he went with the two Silver Guardians to find Taylor Earhardt.

A while on the road, the three Silver guardians drove across to the town of Turtle cove, they were able to locate Taylor Earhardt when she was coming up to her car.  
Pulling over they exited the car much to Taylor's dismay as she saw the Silver Guardians SUV.  
Closing the doors, they walked up to Taylor who stood by the car. She asked looking at them.  
"Can you guys be searching for your mutants instead of giving me more tickets?" Wes came up to her and spoke.  
"No We need your help." Taylor looked at them before she spoke. "Oh so now you want help from us."  
Having enough of her wise cracks, Jack spoke. "It would be a good idea for you Lieutenant if you cut the sarcasm out of your tone, when speaking to military officers." Taylor glared at Jack before she asked him. "And you are?"  
Jack came up to Taylor, staring at her straight, he answered.  
"Lieutenant commander Jack Deveraux, former SEAL Team 4, former Army officer in chain of command in the Eagle Six Squadron group. Now a third in command of the Silver Guardians. I know you by your reputation, the great lieutenant Taylor Earhardt of US Air force Eagle squadron."  
Eric placed his hand on Jack's shoulder to let him know that its his turn to talk.  
"Listen, we think that if we can combine our knowledge here. We can stop those mutants." said Eric.  
"First off they're not mutants, But if you guys are really serious about fighting orgs." Taylor corrected them when Jack stepped in. "Earhardt you're wasting precious time. I don't care if they are Orgs or mutants or whatever you wish to call them but to me those things are hostile and dangerous. We need to destroy them before they cause harm to civilians in this city, now please take us to your base at once." Jack said to Taylor who looked at him and Wes.  
Seeing the three are on the level with this Taylor spoke. "Okay, follow me."  
"Thank you ma'am." said Jack, relieved that they can get a move on.

With that, Taylor Earhardt led the three Silver Guardians to a secret passage to the Animarium. Whilst they walked across the streets to the secret passage, Taylor turned her head Jack Deveraux.  
"Deveraux is it?" she asked.  
"That's right Lieutenant." said Jack, getting a little annoyed that he was addressing her by her previous rank, Taylor then spoke. "Look just so you know my name is Taylor, I'm not in the Air force anymore."

Jack turned to look at her and he responded in a firm and strict tone.  
"With all due respect, you will always still be an officer in the ranks of the army no matter the status. As much as I appreciate the formality, I'm a soldier on duty and once a Soldier, always a soldier.  
Therefore I'm obliged to address you by rank, do you have that straight Earhardt?  
PS The Army and its superiors have been wondering, what happened to you when you disappeared."  
Taylor and Jack continued to talk about the events of the last year when Earhardt went on to become a Power ranger. the facts on Colonel Blacks death and that Jack has a wife Alana and child on the way until they got to the passage and then they went through the passage which lead the way towards the Animarium.

 ** _The Animarium._**

When they had arrived and came through the entrance to the Animarium, an eaglezord flew over head spooking the three Silver Guardians. Eric was startled by the appearance of a golden eagle swooping over them. Taylor gloated that the soaring eagle was hers and that they probably had never seen anything like it. Eric quickly recovered.  
"A golden eagle Big deal, you should see my Q-Rex." Wes kept Eric moving along.  
Jack stood at the gate looking at the hieroglyphs for a moment whilst the rest of the Wild Force Rangers gathered to greed them again and Princess Shayla - the Wild Force Rangers mentor appeared as well.  
When coming to meet the princess, Jack gave a right hand salute to her which she found awkward but nodded in thanks for saluting her. Jack then stood at ease as he looked around the area which was a different territory to him. As the two met with Shayla, Alyssa asked what brought the three Silver Guardians here.  
Wes explained to the rangers that he came here to find out more about these so called orgs, even Princess Shayla informed Eric and Wes that the orgs were unlike anything that she had seen.  
Jack then stepped forward to speak to the princess.  
"They're probably a Hybrid kind or something, we're still waiting for updates on the situation ma'am."  
It was then that Wes heard a beep. He soon had the viewing screen set up again.

Trip appeared on the screen which astonished the Wild Force Rangers, Trip then tells them and Wes and Eric that these creatures are actually half mutant, half Org. Classifying them as Mutorgs. When Trip mentioned that he might know someone who might know about the mutorgs, Jack stepped forward to the viewing screen.  
Trip was surprised to see jack Deveraux in person when he spoke.  
"Listen Trip you do whatever you can."  
"Thanks Jack, oh and I heard that you got married, congratulations on the news." said Trip.  
Jack nodded to him with gratitude before he stepped back to let the rangers talk more with their friend.  
Stepping away from the group he looked around at the jungle when he received a call on his phone which turned out to be from Captain Theron.  
Answering the call he found out that Captain Theron is with Jen Scotts at the forward operations base, that they're taking a chopper to hover at an area near the Animarium portal and that they'll to meet him in thirty minutes tops when he comes to a landing zone in the clearing.  
Responding by saying that he'll be there soon enough, he hung up and spoke to the rangers.  
"Guys I'm afraid that I'll have to leave you now, Wes I've been called back to base for a security briefing." he said. Wes nodded before jack then left for the entrance.  
Within thirty minutes after leaving the Animarium and the rangers to their devices, Jack met with the chopper, he stepped on board the base of the chopper where Captain Theron and a hooded and cloaked jen Scotts were waiting on board. Removing his helmet before putting on the headphones, he spoke in greeting Jen Scotts who sat beside him as the chopper then took off from the landing zone hovering towards the air.

Once on board, Jack found that he was not the only one on board the chopper itself.  
Sergeant Regan was piloting the chopper which hovered at sixty feet in the air.  
Also on board was Corporal Logan who was had recently just came back from a family tragedy and Lance corporal Molly Wills. Both of them were as armed as Jen Scotts and all, as they flew across the air looking for the mutorgs.

Whilst the chopper was heading to the area where the three Mutorgs stood possibly in the open, the five wild force rangers and the silver guardians split up into two groups: Eric went with Taylor, Max and Danny whilst Cole went with Wesley and Alyssa stayed on the Animarium with the princes Shayla.  
Back on the chopper, Jack learnt from Robert whilst riding inside, that Robert was off during the week when Jen called him to ask her for his help to set up a place for her as well as fix up her birth certificate and documents of citizenship should she choose to stay in the year 2002 with Wesley.  
But in the mean time they both focused on tracking down the mutorgs during the week as they knew that should they unite with master org to change the future, it would cause dire consequences.  
Wearing the same headphones as the other soldiers on board the chopper, Jen gave the troops on board a heads up on her mission. "These Mutants have been crossing through the time stream for almost a long time, now time force hasn't been sure of what they're doing here but we also know that they're not just mutants, they're also part orgs."  
"So you're saying that they're some sort of crossbreed creatures?" asked Jack.  
"Exactly." said Jen. "I guess my early hunch about them being the kind of Hybrids was correct sir." Jack said, looking to Jen and Robert who nodded. "So they must be up to something." said Robert.

"Sir, I think I might know what they might be up to. Since they're looking to pollute the planet, They might wind up going to overload a power plant, and I think there's something else you might need to know." Logan said to Robert who then spoke asking him.  
"Alright then what is it?" Looking at the others on the chopper, Logan then explained.  
"I've been in contact with NASA officials about any signs of heat blooms that might appear on earth and the space Station in orbit has recently shared an accurate theory, the warm heat from the pollution could transform into a small fire spot which would be picked up by any alien tracker from space including remnants of the Machine empire."

"But I thought that the Machine empire was destroyed along with Prince gasket and King Mondo." said Jack.

"They'll be stragglers in space who might unite to build reinforcements, given their time earth would be their target. Attack the earth from the past to rewrite history and assimilate the future." said Robert.

"Then we'll have to find those mutorgs before they could join forces with any other orgs in the vicinity." said Corporal Molly Wills. "I agree with you Corporal Wills." said Jen.

"Excuse me sir, but we've got three possible hostiles dead ahead in the distance sir." said Regan.  
Robert and Jen looked up ahead to see the three Mutorgs waiting in the distance, so seeing this as too dangerous for the soldier Jen turned to Robert.  
"Captain, you and I will need to drop out of here. You have Jack turn the chopper and return back to base. I'll try to fight the mutorgs and meet with the other rangers encase they come. I'll meet you soon as I rally the other rangers.  
Encase we don't meet, here are the coordinates to the entrance way to the Animarium, can you get there?" she said, showing him a piece of paper, a map that would lead him to the doorway to the base of the Wild force power rangers. Robert looked at it for a second before he took it in his hand.  
He responded. "Yes definitely ma'am."  
Robert turned to look at Jack. Moving up to him, he gave the map to him after looking at the map memorising it.  
"This map leads to the Animarium will you take command?" he said.  
Jack looked at the map, taking it he spoke. "Yeah." Once the map was in Jack's hands Robert turned himself around to the front of the chopper. He moved over to the pilot seat he spoke to Regan on the speaker. "Hover at forty feet."  
Regan nodded and responded. "Twenty seconds."  
"Roger that." Robert said before moving back whilst Regan piloted the chopper down at forty feet before they stopped hovering over the clear grounds. Soon as the chopper was hovering over, Robert dropped a rope down on the ground. Jen moved over to the side before she took off her headphones, placing them on the hanger.  
Then when Jack came to her, he said to her.  
"You're the bravest soldier I've ever seen in this year, Jennifer Scotts. Good luck." Jen nodded before she slid down the rope. Once she was down on the ground Robert followed in suite until his feet touched the dirt on the grounds.  
Signalling the chopper to head back to base, the chopper did so and flew off whilst Jen and Robert went in separate directions.

Soon after that the Wild force and silver guardians appeared having found the Mut orgs in the distance, they engaged the enemy immediately but they were easily beaten down. It wasn't until after a long while, Wes had taken a heavy hit. Jen made her move when she saw one about to destroy Wes. Jen fired off a blast that saved Wes.  
She pulled off the hooded garment whipping it off, she revealed herself.

Robert was on the other side when he called Jen on her ear piece, he ordered her to get the rangers and come to him.  
So as she leaped off the cliff, the mutorgs send an energy blast on the top of the cliff as she ran down and forward, flipping across the grounds. With an incredible amount of power and energy she fired away at the monsters and managed to get close to Wes. Wes was stunned to see her, but she didn't have time to answer his questions.  
She knew how powerful these monsters could get and so did Robert who then took his shot, firing a grenade launcher. The blast from the grenade only knocked the mutorgs backwards.  
With a sense of urgency, she urged the Rangers to get away.  
Helping Wes, Jen raced alongside Eric and the rest of the Wild Force Rangers.  
Soon after the blast, Jen and the other power rangers met with Robert who then led them away from the grounds and they retreated from the area to walk across the region before they found Wes and Eric's vehicle.  
Once inside they drove off to the doorway to the Animarium where they hoped to regroup and find another way to defeat the Mut-orgs. As they drove, Robert was in Wes' car whilst he drove across to the city of Turtle cove.  
Robert leaned forward as he spoke.  
"I have to say commander Collins, its a fancy seeing you here when there's a monster around."  
"Yeah and its a surprise to see you too Captain Theron, I thought you retired to head for KO-35." said Wes.  
"I got called back to base for a battle with the Mut-orgs and Jen called me to help her get settled into this time." Robert explained to Wes who then turned his head.  
"So you've been with her the whole time." Asked Wes. "Jen will tell you everything when we get back to the Animarium, in the meantime focus on the road ahead." said Robert, Wes did as he was told as they drove straight to the Animarium and then when they made it they went through the door.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **This is the end of Chapter eight, so I'll be working hard on chapter nine which will be the last chapter of the story Time force, Ranger adventures. It'll have some scenes from Reinforcements from the future, soul of humanity and Forever Red. so please read this chapter and review it. peace out.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This takes place during Reinforcements from the future and then leads up to The soul of Humanity and Forever red where Robert Theron and his team, along with Sergeant Regan's team joining in the fight.  
This will be the last chapter for Ranger adventures. So keep an open mind for new surprises.**_

 _ **Chapter nine.**_

As soon as they returned to the Animarium, Wes and Jen spoke about how long she was here.  
They were about to go into detail when the Princess Shayla interrupted telling them that Circuit was on the comm.  
When finding out that reinforcements were coming from the future Robert, the three Time force ranger and the Wild force rangers went off to meet with their new allies.  
As they rode in their vehicles through the town towards the beach, Jennifer then gave the full disclosure about how she spent the week searching for those Mut-orgs with the help of Robert who then spoke.  
"When Jen called me, she asked for a place to stay whilst she went through the town tracking down the Mut-orgs which she told me that she was assigned to arrest them. But as we spoke on the phone she told me that she was thinking of staying in the present to be with Wes. I offered to help her get her id and create a birth certificate encase she chose to live here in Silver Hills 2002."

"Really, but what about the future? the year 3001?" asked Wes, surprised to hear the news.

"Well I thought about it during the week but Robert talked me into thinking of staying." said Jen.  
"Indeed I've also written her up as a family friend of mine so that she can have a home to come to. As far as I know Wes, there's not much in the year 3000 to go back to, she's been written off as missing in action anyways." Robert said. "Yes, but I had to make it look like I was so the Mut-orgs wont find me. I am going to miss the future though." said Jen.

"You'll always have a future in any place you choose especially in your heart, Jen Scotts." said Robert. Wesley couldn't help but agree with him as he spoke. "Thanks Robert for taking care of Jen."  
"Not a problem Commander, she's the bravest soldier I've had the privilege to train with. And she told me about some small perks about my future anyways in exchange for my helping her get settled down, she can change her destiny now." Robert said. Jen smiled at him for that remark as the car continued on its journey to the shoreline.

Soon after a while the two vehicles carrying the Wild force power rangers and the time force Power rangers, arrived at the beach and got out of the vehicles, Jen got out as did Captain Robert Theron who followed them down. Soon after they arrived on the beach line the time ship appeared from the vortex and then landed.

Robert stood there with the Wild force watching them, he gave a salute to the three other Time force rangers who returned their salute to him before they went up and embraced Wes and Jen upon finding out that she was still alive after going missing for the few weeks of her deployment.

But the happy reunion was short lived when Ransik and Nadira appeared from the time ship and approached stood facing her long-time enemy as Ransik explained how he wanted to make up for his past mistakes he made and that he was here to help. Jen kept her face neutral as Ransik talked.  
Cole and Robert walked into the group Cole told Jen.  
"He's telling you the truth, his words come from his heart." Robert then approached from Lucas' side before he spoke. "Cole's right, because this Wild force red ranger as I was told, possesses special senses that can read a creature's heart, so advise as commanding officer that you listen to him."  
Cole nodded in agreement before Jen looked at him and Robert.  
She spoke, deciding to let Ransik help. "Alright, we'll listen to what he has to say."

 ** _Later that evening on the Animarium.  
_**

The Time force rangers and Wild force Rangers settled down before Ransik began to disclose that he was the one who created the Mut-Orgs. as the rangers sat down in place, Robert listened whilst Ransik explained how he had first encountered the ruins and then created the Mut-Orgs.  
When Ransik finished his story and, Jen could feel all eyes on her.  
Robert thought on it as well as he took it pretty well on the whole story.  
He turned to Jen and then spoke. "Officer Scotts, I know you have a long time grudge against Ransik, however as commanding officer I am hereby declaring that this grudge must end here indefinitely. If we are to defeat these hybrids, you have to trust me and allow him to help us because I believe everybody deserves a second chance. Jen we need to be as constructive on this situation alright? We still have to stop those Mut-orgs from destroying this world don't we?"  
Seeing all eyes still on her, Jen stood up and she walked towards Ransik as if she made up her mind.  
Speaking out for the others to hear, she told Ransik that no matter how much we might want to change the past, we can't, but we can still work to make a better future. Jen then release the handcuffs on Ransik, as they stood there shaking hands in making peace, Robert stepped forward and then he placed his right hand upon the two enclosed hands.  
Looking at them both, he spoke. "Since you both have made peace I hereby deputise Ransik as one of our allies in the fight against the Mut-orgs. Should he renege on this promise, I will take it upon myself to take him down." Robert turned to face Ransik and spoke. "That is my oath as a soldier, so welcome to the alliance, Ransik. This meeting and this case is closed."

Later that evening after Robert left the Animarium. Jen sat near the fire, watching Wes. Wes came and sat next to her, and she drew her blanket around the both of them. Wes told her how he knew he would see her one day, and she happily told him that she guess she could change her destiny too.

 _ **The following morning.**_

Master Org and the Mut-Orgs were at the Power Plant.  
As soon as the rangers learnt that Master org and the Mut-Orgs were working together Jen and the rest of the Rangers went to the Power Plant as well.  
On the way to the power plant, Jen called in Robert who was in his jeep, he was en route to the site after getting a call about the monsters there, so he gathered his team and drove straight to Power Plant.  
As soon as they came to the power plant, Cole told the teams to split up but Ransik told Cole that he's the only one who can negate their power. So Cole and Wes took Ransik and Nadira with them.

With that they split into three groups with each military personal joining them. Lance Corporal Molly Wills and Sergeant Regan stood outside on patrol whilst Jen and Alyssa went in and patrolled the area around the Power plant.  
Cole, Robert and Wes, Ransik and Nadira then went around in search for the Mut-orgs, soon as they were along the next corridor Jen and Alyssa found a group of putrids. Covering each other's back, Jen and Alyssa took care of the putrids when Molly and Regan came in as well to help.  
Meanwhile Wes and Cole, Ransik and Nadira were in one group, trying to track down the Mut-Orgs.  
Whilst Eric, Taylor, and Katie went into the reactor room. Trip, Lucas, Danny, and Max went straight the control room where Trip worked on the computer to shut down the reactor.  
But soon Putrids entered the room. So Lucas, Danny, and Max fought the putrids whilst Trip continued to work on the computer.

Back in the Reactor room the three rangers along with Jack and Logan were waiting for a signal from Max, Danny, Trip, and Lucas that they had shut down the reactor.  
Soon enough when the reactor was shut down, Eric, Taylor, and Katie went into action.  
During the battle, Eric tossed his quantum defender to Taylor so that she could deal the fatal blow.

Robert and Wes heard Nadira scream and turned around when a Mut-Org had attacked Nadira.  
Before the two could help, the other two MutOrgs started attacking the rest of the group.  
Wes fought hard as did Robert, but they had to get away. As he lead Nadira and Robert Cole, and Ransik away, Ransik stopped and turned to see them powering up power ball. Ransik had a plan to stop them and before anyone could do anything, Ransik threw himself into the MutOrgs. Wes grabbed Nadira and with Cole, the three got to safety whilst Robert stayed behind to see the action.  
In the aftermath, Ransik had destroyed the mutant half of the orgs but was wounded in the process.  
So Robert stayed with Nadira and Ransik.

As soon as Wes and Cole had gone out to meet up with the rest of the Rangers and battle the Orgs, Robert knelt down beside Ransik as Nadira looked on and watched him pull out a medical kit he brought along with him. Robert looked down on Ransik before he spoke to him.  
"Ransik I've something to help heal your wounds."  
"Good, then if you can help me I will do what ever you ask." said Ransik.  
"Then may I ask one thing, would you take up the name Ransik Serrick?" asked Robert.  
Nadira looked at him drawing a small smile before she spoke.  
"Daddy, I think its a good name and it would be your second chance for you."  
"So what do you say, I know there's a human waiting to be reborn. Will you accept the surname Ransik, sir?"  
Ransik thought it over as he laid there wounded before he nodded his head in accepting the new surname, Robert then pulled a vial which was half full and a syringe to use to draw out a good dose from the vial.

As soon as he drew about a few milligrams in the syringe, he inserted it into Ransik's neck, which then went spreading all over his body which began its fast healing process. With his work here done, Robert spoke.  
"Take care of yourself Randall, and enjoy your second chance. I have to go now, my duty back at base calls so Nadira this is goodbye." After packing up the syringe and the vial into the kit, Robert shook hands with Nadira who then spoke.  
"Thank you for saving my father, what should I tell the others?"  
"Just tell the rangers that its a miracle." Robert responded with a chuckle.  
Afterwards Robert took his medical kit and he made a discreet exit from the power plant, he spoke on his speaker as he walked. "Attention Eagle team Six, all personal please meet me outside the parking area of the power plant, its time for us to get to the chopper." Upon hearing the call to regroup the soldiers who were with the rangers left them.

Soon after meeting Robert and his team had boarded a chopper which flew up in the air.  
Robert took the co-pilot seat, and he flew across the area to see the Mutorgs and the putrids were in battle with the two teams.  
Seeing the chance to help once more, Robert took control. When the two ranger teams fired on the Mut-orgs, Robert also fired two missile on the mutorgs as well together.  
Once the Mut-orgs were dead, Robert spoke to command on the speaker.  
"General sir, this is eagle team six, the hybrids are down, I repeat. the Hybrids are down."  
"C _opy that eagle six_ , _Good job on you captain. now its time to return back to base."_ said General Grady on the other line. With that the chopper then turned away in the air from the power plant, they were then on their way, returning back to base for debriefing.  
it was during the day as the two teams of power rangers were celebrating their victory with a picnic together before the newly redeemed Ransik, taking the name Randall Serrick, his daughter Nadira and the four time force rangers would return to the future whilst Jen turned her morpher over to them, having chosen to stay in the present so she can pursue a relationship with her new boyfriend Wesley and live a new life.  
As soon they had returned to the grounds of the US Army base, Captain Theron and Lieutenant Deveraux, along with Sergeant Regan met with General Grady who was holding a meeting with General Norquist and to their surprise a veteran power ranger named Tommy Oliver. Seeing the veteran power ranger who then approached him, Tommy saluted him to show respect to the captain.  
So Robert returned the salute to him before he spoke out.  
"Mr Thomas Oliver, I'm surprised that you're so easy to come forward during these times of war."  
"In these times the war against evil never ends so all rangers must be ready for battle at a moments notice and please captain, call me Tommy." said Tommy.

"Alright Tommy, so I'm sure that the two generals have debriefed you on the knowledge we have on the remnants of the machine empire and what they're planning?" asked Robert.

"Well they debriefed me on some things, but General Grady didn't have to tell me as I've been discussing things with General Norquist about the growing situation on the remnants of the machine empire who are looking to raise a special weapon to avenge their lord by destroying the earth's inhabitants and taking over the universe." said Tommy.

"So have you found out anything about it? if you don't why don't you do something about it?" asked Jack.  
"We couldn't, if the remnants found out about our operation they would have disappeared from sight again. Andros' mission would be all for nothing in this time of day." said Tommy.  
"But it wasn't Tommy, the power plant that the wild force rangers and time force visited would've raised a smoke signal which could've brought more robots that scattered from the machine empire to earth anytime sooner." said Robert.

"Well that's a little good news but we're still looking to learn a little more on the generals and their plans, so we'll be keeping the military informed on the subject. But before we launch the operation we'll need to ask for a favour, we'll need a hanger for our Astroship so that we can go into space when we gather all rangers together." said Tommy.  
Robert looked at Tommy for a moment as he thought on it.

When he made up his own mind, he spoke. "Just tell me one thing Tom, you're going out there to destroy the remnants, right? Not to capture. Not to arrest and bring them back, but to wipe them out?"

"That's the game plan. You have my word as a power ranger." said Tommy.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you on this mission. I want to destroy them as well, and rid myself of this nightmare once and for all, I'll bring my own weapons and armour with me on this mission." said Robert. Tommy looked at him before turning to the generals, when he turned back to look at Robert he spoke.  
"General Grady, this is a power rangers mission. I can't allow him to come along."

"I'm sorry but this ranger operation is now under military jurisdiction Oliver. US Army Captain Theron is the main condition which we have agreed upon during this meeting and I have been given my orders from the powers that be.  
Once you and the other red rangers have reach your objective and destination, Theron will evaluate the situation and take part in the extermination of this enemy. I hereby give him clearance to join the red ranger army, and I also authorise you to do whatever you can to prevent the attack on our planet so you and Theron are now the main squad leaders.  
These proceedings are closed." said General Grady.

After the meeting, The two generals packed their files and then left whilst Tommy and Robert shook hands in agreement with the terms before they left the office to attend some new meetings with their superiors.  
It was almost eight weeks after the battle against the orgs and the secret meeting at the US Army base with tommy Oliver, the military prepared for the big operation whilst they watched as the rangers take down one mutant at a time as they went but a few of them as well as Captain Theron has also been working with militant consultants.  
When talking about the remnants of the machine empire, Andros was one of those consultants as he spoke his concerns that they might arise again only this time to destroy earth.  
So Captain Theron, Tommy and Andros have been going into space together to do some spy work as well as keeping some eyes on the former red rangers who might be useful for combat as well as keeping command informed of any activity made by the remaining generals of machine empire, Robert hoped that this would be the final blow he would make to finally annihilate the last of his great enemy once and for all.

Meanwhile as the Wild Force rangers continued their fight against the monstrous orgs, Jack found out that Alana has gone into labour so he left his office at Bio labs to go straight to the hospital so that he can see his wife and his new baby boy. As soon as he got outside he got into a car and drove across the streets of the city before he finally got to the hospital to find out that his wife had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl.  
So he named them both Jamie the boy and Cherie the girl.

Within the few days that followed the birth of the twins, Captain Theron and his crew held a celebration for the former military could. It was something worth wild to Captain Theron as he was glad that two of his soldiers found happiness together.  
And after that day, things changed for Jack and Alana who took the time to spend it with their twins.  
But Captain Theron and the rest of his crew had bigger fish to fry as they put most of their time in monitoring for any activities in the Moon, but also monitoring the activities of the Wild Force rangers who were also working hard to defeating master Org's minions until the news that the Wild Force group have no Megazords to fight on their side as they were taken away from them.

Soon after that a new Org has arisen named Toy Org, and begins attacking the workers as well as demolishing a construction site. Seeing that the rangers are not able to do this on their own, Robert gathers a small group of men and goes out to the construction site to aid any workers under attack.

When the chopper carrying Theron's team hovered into the area, Theron could see the rangers arriving as well before they engaged the toy org but they get beaten easily so Robert ordered the Chopper to hover at thirty feet and drop them off one by one around the area so that they can take the Org and box it in. Robert was the first to go, Dropping in behind the toy org before the chopper flew up and flew into another area, dropping the soldiers off in different parts by the construction site before they moved in and created a perimeter when the construction workers started fleeing.

As the workers went, the soldiers went inside ignoring the cries of the workers to run.  
But seeing the courage of those soldiers heading inside one of them turned to the others and told them to follow him, there's some people who need their help. With that the construction workers ran back inside whilst the soldiers took to the platforms to cover them from above, when Mandilok was belittling the humans to the rangers the workers came in to help the girl and another worker who was trapped within the rubble.

As soon as the girl and the worker was out of the rubble along with her little dog, the troops stayed until the construction workers were clear of the battle zone and they waited to make the attack on the three Orgs but they soon disappeared before each of them could make the shot and blow them away from the entrance. Seeing no reason to stay, Robert ordered his team to escort the construction workers to a safe distance from the site whilst he stayed.  
Robert was about to use his grenade launcher he took with him to blow the toy bot back when Merrick showed up at the last minute and fought the Toy Org. So when the Org was starting to get up, Robert shot him back with the grenade.

The blast sent the Toy Org at a short distance but it shook him whilst Merrick stood with the other rangers, ready to destroy the Toy Org.  
Merrick used his weapons and then he shot the Org with a solid Lunar Break.  
Robert took the chance to throw a grenade in front of the org which then fell down on the grenade which then blew up along with the Org. But it was not over yet, Toxica used her Org seeds to bring the Toy Org back to life and enlarge it, Robert was about to take the shot to stop her when he received a message from command on his comm. Ordering a general retreat as its time to mobilise the forces for a big operation against the Machine empire, seeing this operation as an important one Robert decided to leave the Org to the rangers and hope that they'll destroy them.

On his return back to base, Robert went forth to command where the staff's communications officers and intelligence officers report to the Captain that they have found traces of a machine empire camp on the moon so they contacted Andros on the moon. Taking the coordinates for the Machine empire camp, Andros went straight towards that area to scout out anything big when he found the camp itself.

 _ **A week later.**_

After finding out the machine empire has found the machine serpentra zord, Andros contacted Tommy giving him the heads up before contacting Robert Theron at the base.  
Once receiving the information on the Machine Empire, Tommy made a few calls to the other rangers to report at the Nasada Space Port for debriefing whilst Robert contacted Carter to come and pick him up at the base. As soon as Carter arrived, Robert placed his equipment into the back of the Lightspeed Rescue Jeep and then climbed aboard.  
Soon after leaving the base they were able to locate Cole Evans who was with his friends at the park, Carter went out to talk to Cole and then introduced himself to the rangers. Carter told Cole that he needs Cole's help.  
The rangers asked to join but Carter told them that its a mission for Cole alone to join, he turned and walked with Cole to the jeep where Robert waited for them to climb inside the Jeep. After picking up Cole Evans, the three men head out to the NASADA Space Port hanger to await the arrival of the other red rangers.  
Soon after they had arrived at the Space Port, Robert went off to meet with Tommy whilst Carter and Cole went into the Hanger. There they met up with T.J. and Andros, Wes Collins and Eric Meyers. Introductions went all around. "You guy are all red rangers too? what's going on here?" asked Cole after meeting the other rangers.  
"We're all assembled by a veteran ranger, our leader for this mission."  
"Leader?" Asked Cole. Andros nodded and then turned his head to the entrance where Robert and Tommy Oliver appeared from behind the doorway and then walked towards the Rangers.  
Approaching the rangers, Tommy was the first to speak.  
"Thank you guys for coming on short notice."

"So what's going on, the call sounded urgent." said Wes.

"I was hoping this day would never come, Andros has recently tracked down the remains of the evil machine empire." said Tommy. "The same empire that my Superiors at Air force and Military intelligence have been keeping eyes out for and of whom I've encountered in the past when working in combat with the ZEO Rangers and Turbo Rangers. We've recruited Andros to be our top scout for this operation to seek out those generals who have disappeared." said Robert.

"But I thought the Zeo rangers destroyed them years ago." said TJ

Tommy walked to the side as he spoke, debriefing the rangers. "We destroyed their leaders, but some of the generals managed to survive. they've been hiding all these years, they finally regrouped their forces and are massing on the moon, preparing... to invade earth."

Whilst the rangers spoke amongst themselves, Robert stepped back a few steps from the group. With their backs turned on him, Robert turned away and went off to the hanger to change into his combat uniform and Bio Suit for an oncoming mission which he's taking for himself whilst he crew take up defence.  
Within a few minutes after the other rangers accepted the mission, Robert emerged in his Bio military suit just as Jason Lee Scott arrived at the Space Port. carrying a phased plasma rifle in his hand, Robert walked towards the New Astro Megaship Mark II when he saw Tommy and Jason shake hands together before he turned to face them.  
He then met with them. "Mr Scott, I'm surprised to see that you've made it at the last minute."

Jason smirked at Robert and then approached him.  
"So you're the hotshot army officer who has been part of the same group who were watching us ever since me and my friends became the power rangers." Robert smirked at that remark before he replied.  
"I'm sorry for the invasion of your privacy but your appearance and that of your friends as power rangers merely raised about a dozen legitimate security concerns among the joint military leaders at the pentagon."

"Your superiors thought that we might use our abilities against the interests of our country." said Jason.

"Your abilities and your efforts attracted us to Angel Grove and seeing your friends merely raised almost a hundred red flags within Command itself Mr Scott. And we had no idea who you were and how you came to have such power that we do not possess in our facilities. It all makes the well trained soldiers within the United Nations Army corps, look like a bunch of minimum waged mall cops. That's very hurtful to my friends and to my superiors, you of all people should have really learnt about the enemies that you'd make on earth let alone the consequences of the life that you choose."

"Understandably Captain Theron, and if I may we had a duty to defend our home and like you we had to survive at all costs in the line of duty sir. so I do apologize for putting a bad image into you and your armed forces." said Jason

"Well I don't hold grudges and this is not the time for apologies. I do appreciate you expressing your devotion, but this is war and we both have work to do, so if you and the other red rangers don't go and board the Astro megaship and depart, I'll personally call my men to escort you all on board, and send you straight to the moon, the machine generals probably know you're all coming, so saddle up." Robert ordered, Saluting the other rangers who returned the salute.  
With that Robert turned and walked off leaving Jason to stand there a little imitated.  
Tommy approached Jason before he spoke. "He's a nice person once you get to know him. alright guys lets get moving, the captain's right and the clock is ticking." Tommy then walked off, followed by the other rangers.

Whilst the rangers boarded the Astro megaship, Robert went off and boarded another Astroship of his own so that he could follow the rangers to the moon and carry out a personal mission to help the rangers defeat the Machine Empire.  
But as he boarded the pilot position, a couple of assailants stowed themselves into a couple of ships, nearby Robert's ship to wait for take off. Soon after the Astro megaship took off into space, Robert started up the ship. Piloting the ship in the air, Robert drove his ship high up until he breached through the atmosphere and were now in orbit, heading on their destination towards the moon.

 _ **In Deep space.**_

The Astro megaship was nearing its course on the Dark part of the moon when they received a reception from a long line of Quadra fighters who were patrolling in space before they picked the Megaship on their radars.  
Soon after that, the Astro megaship came under fire from almost two hundred Quadra fighters ships who came together and charged against them, firing at the Megaship which fired back for a short moment.  
TJ Johnson and Carter, Cole and Eric took gunner positions in the ship firing on each ship whilst Tommy took up the captain's seat whilst Jason took up navigation, using evasive manoeuvres he piloted the ship through the lines of Machine drones and fighters. Wesley and Andros took their space cruiser to take out a few of the ships in the orbits of space.  
It was only a long while into the battle when they received a visit from some allies. Robert's Ship followed by two squadrons of about three hundred Space fighters were flying straight into battle.

The moment they appeared, they started firing on the fleet of Quadra fighters who then suddenly began turning their sights on the oncoming squadron who arrived to give support to the Red Ranger squadron on board the Megaship.

Using evasive manoeuvres against the enemy each fighter picked a target, taking down two or three at a time before getting shot down. It was an even battle as Robert led his squadron against the horde of fighter ships from the Machine empire who were starting to lose numbers in the crossfire.  
As the space battle continued, Robert made contact with the Megaship.  
"Pyro-Hunter to Megaship, this is Captain Theron of the Galactic Space Alliance's department of defence. I'm leading Echo Nine squadron, Delta Seven Squadron. Do you read me?" Robert said into his comm. He waited for almost a minute and then Tommy Oliver's voice spoke in the radio. "P _yro-Hunter this is Red Zeo, I read you loud and clear. I'm glad you could join the fight."_ Robert drew a small grin before responding.  
"I'm glad to be here in space, saving your neck soldier. You and the other rangers just leave the machine Quadra fighters to my forces we'll cover your back for the time being. Red Zeo do me a favour give Serpentera hell for me and blow it to kingdom come."

 _"Roger that Pyro hunter, just keep those ships off our back whilst we approach the moon alright." said Tommy._

"Echo nine with me, Delta Seven take flanking positions. look after that megaship for me." said Theron's second in command who listened on the transmission between them. Within seconds, Robert received confirmation from the Delta Seven squadron who then went forward, giving the megaship cover.  
With the Squadron guiding the megaship, Robert then spoke on the comm.  
"Alright Echo Nine squadron let's give the red ranger team some cover and a big show to remember. ladies and gentlemen of Delta Squadron let's plough the roads!"  
With that order, Delta Squadron started blasting their way through the wall of Quadra fighters with plasma turrets. Soon within an hour into the fight the battle on the moon started off, but one of the generals' lieutenants named Dregoth took a Quadrafighter and flew into space where the two military squadrons were engaged with the machine fleet.  
In the midst of the Space battle with the Quadrafighters, Robert's squadrons were gaining the upper hand despite the heavy losses of their ships and a few of them even went in to aid the rangers. But when Dregoth appeared, Robert locked his guns with the Quadrafighter. They fired their plasma guns at one another in an exchange of firepower, Robert screamed a war cry as he fired at Dregoth until his ship took a direct hit to the pilot seat, it then suddenly burst into flames in just when Robert's ship flew over. But when the Quadrafighter exploded taking Dregoth in the blast, the debris flew straight into Robert's ship which caused damage to the engines, so Robert ejected himself out.

As the escape pod flew out, the ship blew up as well sending a piece of shrapnel into the pod which struck into the back, hitting Robert on impact which then got stuck there but didn't decompress the pod.  
When the pod spun for a while, Robert felt his legs go numb due to the impact and he knew he couldn't do anything but stay put until his squadron can intercept him on any point. Suddenly he received a transmission call from the Megaship, it was Andros. " _Pyro hunter this is Andros, do you read me? are you alright sir?"_

"Yes I can hear you Andros, I took a hit in the back." Robert responded.

" _Are you alright Captain?" asked Andros._

"I'm still alive but I can't feel my legs, it looks like I won't be dancing at my wedding night." Robert said in humour. Andros flew across space to the front of the pod in his Astro glider.

Looking at Robert through the glass windshield Andros spoke. " _Stand by I'm gonna get you out of this."_

 _"_ No, No you're not, you're going back, stay to course with the Red rangers. We can't afford to waist precious time on this mission red Astro ranger." Robert Ordered looking straight at Andros.

"You'll be dead within the hour if you don't get medical attention, I'm taking you back to base for treatment." said Andros. Robert glared at him as he spoke in a high ranking tone.  
"Andros Phoebus, if you disobey my order then Tommy and I will have you personally court martialled."

"Like I care about what you and tommy will do to me." Andros protested

"If you don't care about that, then care about what Ashley would say; she cares about the millions of people on earth who will suffer its destruction if the red rangers are not all accounted for in this battle against the machine empire. I've done my part as your Captain, Andros. Its time for you to be the man that I've come to see as a true leader.  
I only wish that your father would be there to tell you this. You've got to go on, cos I believe you're best soldier I once hoped to be and a good power ranger, you know that. don't you?"

Touched by the Captain's faith in him and his words, Andros suddenly found a tear of pride, dropping down his face in his helmet as he moved closer to the windshield. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he planted it on the windshield and he spoke.

 _"It's been an honour working with you Robert sir, you're a great soldier and you are a fine leader of all forces, one of the legendary Dynamic trio." said Andros_.

Robert then clenched his right hand into a ball and then planted on the windshield where Andros' hand stood, he spoke. "Thanks Andros, and you're not too bad yourself. I'll tell your father what a good man you've become. Now get going."

Nodding to Captain Theron's orders, Andros made a right hand salute to the captain before moving the glider off. Andros then headed out straight towards the Megaship which was nearing the moon.  
Floating in space, Captain Theron sat tight thinking on the days of the past when he had the most fun in the battlefield, his mind wondered on the mission to find out the mighty Morphin power rangers and those he worked with to defend the future of the human race and more.  
He thought on the moment of the day he met with Justin Stewart and Silvy Larson.

But as he floated with time starting to slow down for him, the squadron received support from a squadron led by Jack Deveraux and his wife Alana. And then within the forty five minutes that passed in his minutes on the ship, he bore witness to the Serpentera taking off from the moon but then as he watched it start to leave, he felt the pod shake.

Looking around him, he suddenly found a ship tugging on the back of the pod towing it backwards.  
Soon enough the Pod was brought into a bigger spacecraft which then closed its docking bay after the pod was inside, and then the crew of the ship along with the medical crew came into the docking bay to open the pod door and take Captain Theron out to receive some medical attention.  
At the same time when Captain Theron was getting medical help, Cole Evans had managed to destroy the Serpentera with General Venjix inside the pilot seat.  
Soon after that the other red rangers cheered on their victory.

 _ **A few Hours later after the battle.**_

It was almost a long few hours since the battle on the moon and most of the legendary Red rangers went their separate ways, having said his goodbyes to the other rangers Tommy Oliver met up with his wife Katherine Hilliard at the gate when she stopped by. When he approached the car and got in, Tommy leaned in and kissed Katherine on the lips before he withdrew and then he spoke.

"I was afraid that I might have to hitchhike back home."

"Well I managed to get off work at ballet class when I got the call from an Army base." said Katherine.

"The army called you at your ballet class?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, they were persuasive with my employers in requesting my presence. That also gave me directions to the base and I managed to write it all down."  
Katherine paused for a moment before she spoke.  
"I heard that one of your friends named Robert was in trouble in space so I called in Wesley's friend Jen Scotts to join a search and rescue team and find him. I also I called in a couple of doctors namely one who is a pink ranger down in Mariner Bay to go to the space station right away as well to see what medical works can be done for him. I'm just so glad that he gave you some cover whilst you were up there."

"Yeah, and I really hope to thank him personally for stepping up for me and the others. Otherwise I wouldn't be back here with you Katherine. Anyways thanks for dropping in."

"I couldn't let you hitch a ride with another stranger in a fancy car like last time if you remember?" said Katherine. Tommy smiled as Katherine turned to face the front, Tommy then commented.  
"If I recall you were that stranger who took me to a different dimension." As Tommy spoke, Katherine drove the car away from the Nasada space port so that they could head on home for the day.

After leaving the guys to brag about how great they were, TJ gave Cole a ride back to Turtle Cove before heading off back to Angel Grove whilst Andros went back to the Astro Megaship to make a trip towards the space station where Robert Theron was being treated for his wounds.  
Jason and Carter went with Wesley, Leo and Eric who tagged along on the Astro megaship so that they can see if the military Captain Robert Theron was still alive after he made a heroic effort to help them.

It was only eight hours after taking off from the Space port they headed straight into space, and then sat their course straight towards the Space station's docking area on the west side of the Space station where they would park their Astro megaship for refuelling. By the time they got to the space station, Captain Theron was just coming out of the surgical theatre and was now being wheeled back to the recovery room with monitors at his side to keep tabs on his recovery.

Upon docking in at the docking port of the station, they received a warm welcome from the crew who bore witness to the destruction of the Serpentera Megazord.  
Whilst the rangers were embracing the warm welcome, Leo went off to find Kendrix, having learnt that she was on-board the station, leaving the five red rangers to enjoy the praise of the Space station. Alana Deveraux was among those to step up and welcome the five Red rangers.  
In the applause, she spoke.  
"Squad leader Red you've done us proud again and might I say your girlfriend would be so proud."

"Thanks Lieutenant, um is there any word on Captain Theron's status?" asked Andros.  
Jason and the others looked at Alana who grimaced in doubt. The rest of the crew were silent about the mention of Robert Theron, so she explained the situation to them.  
"The rescue team managed to find his pod floating in orbit. But after we brought him back to the station and opened his pod hatch, he was cold from shutting off the beacon so not to tip off the remaining Quadra fighters on his location, thankfully Dana Mitchell has been assisting with the surgery but there's more; he suffered severe spinal trauma to the lower back, which means he's paralysed from the waist down." All five rangers were silent, looking at one another in concern.  
Only Andros stepped forward to speak.  
"But what about the technology from KO-35, they might be able to help him."

"I'm afraid not Andros he's been through hours of surgery and quite frankly it would be too much for him to handle. He was just lucky that Jen's squad found him in orbit before we lost him and he'll need the time to recover before he can allow us to attempt to fix his spine. The medics from KO-35 agreed with us when they say that doing the surgery might not be a good idea for him. He's resting in recovery ward Andros. if you'd like to see him then come with me. The rest of you will have to wait until I get back." said Alana.

Jason stepped forward and then spoke. "But we have come all the way from earth, surely."  
"Surely you'll find some beverages in the cafeteria area on the east wing of the Space Station, I do thank you all for your concern for the US Army Captain. But he can only see one person before he rests for the time being, I'm sure you would need to rest after enduring as much from your late battle on the Moon." said Alana.

Hearing this, Jason acquiesced to Alana's request to wait and then he and Wesley went off across the hall to find the cafeteria. Only Carter was left standing before he approached Alana and Andros.  
"Lieutenant, may I ask where is Doctor Mitchell now?" he asked.

"She's in the recovery ward doing some tests on Captain Theron, you're welcome to come with us." said Alana.  
With that Carter followed the two, they headed across the hallways and through the series of Automatic doors crossing to different rooms of the Space station.  
They crossed the walkways and hallways until they had come to the west wing of the station where the infirmary was stationed on the ship.

 _ **The infirmary ward.**_

Robert Theron was lying on the bed, sleeping whilst Dr Dana Mitchell was checking his medical charts on a clip board and all of a sudden he twitched a but as if he was dreaming until he finally woke up, gasping.  
He looked around him to see if he was in heaven but found that he was in a white hospital room with a window on the left side of his bed in the room. The window itself was double glazed, it was showing the view of space as well as that of the planet Earth in the far off distance.

When Dana turned around to see him wide awake as she stood at the foot of the bed, she placed the chart board on the side and then approached him on the right side of the bed.  
"Robert Theron relax, you're safe. You are sitting inside the GSA Space station, you've been out for almost twelve hours even in surgery you didn't flinch, so how are you feeling? today Captain" asked Dana.  
"Like I've been in a tub filled with ice but other than that I'll pull through." Robert answered with a small grin.  
"Well you almost went into a vegetative state, you're just lucky to be alive I guess." said Dana.  
"And what about my spine?" asked Robert as his grin turned flat, Dana looked up surprised at the mention of his spine as she knew the outcome of the surgery.  
Dana looked at him unsure about how to break the news to him, So Robert guessed it and spoke.  
"I might have known that it would happen when that debris hit my back, I couldn't move or feel my legs even after it struck me on the low waist. I was lucky that the whole pod decompress and blow up. At least I've lived to stand on my feet long enough to marry my fiancé, and I'm glad to still be alive to see my wife again, that's all that matters."

"But still there might not be a chance for you to walk or stand, other than that you might make a recovery within a few weeks with only a few scars on your body. But there are always some physio therapy sessions but its up to you sir." said Dana, and Robert nodded.

"As much as I'd like to I'd rather focus on my recovery and my marriage for the time before I attend any physio therapy sessions Doctor Mitchell, may i ask you something? How did you find me in space?" Robert asked.

"I didn't." Dana said, looking at him before she turned around to look at Jen Scotts. She was dressed in an army dress uniform as she approached him, she spoke to him. "I'm glad to see you alive and well Captain."

"I'm glad too Jen, you saved my life." said Robert. Dana looked at Robert before she spoke.  
"Lieutenant Alana and Jack Deveraux had something to do with it as well you know."

"Its true Dana, and I'm sure you'll never forget this Robert." said Jen.

"Thanks Dana but can I ask if I can have some time alone with Corporal Scotts please." asked Robert.

"Well if you need anything I'll be outside, I'll come back here in five minutes." Dana said to Robert and Jen.  
She then walked out opening the automatic doors when she met with Alana, Andros and Carter.

Whilst they discussed the procedure and Robert's condition, Robert and Jen were alone in the room when he reached for a pouch bag on the desk and then pulled something out as he spoke to her.  
"Jen I have a little something to give you as gratitude for your service."  
Handing a small medal to Jen, Robert placed in her hand before she spoke.  
"Aww Robert that's nice of you to give me your medal but I can't accept this. I'm not a hero like you, or the other power rangers. Well Not really." Robert smirked at that remark and then he responded.

"Well maybe not the hero I'd expect you to be. But you, you took the leap of faith, working so hard to save the present time here, if you hadn't arrived then the war against the Mutants would have started and open war would have broken out into the world. In a way you gave me a glimmer of hope for the future, and the Army's Military Dynamic Trio. For that I owe you some thanks for all those good days. Just remember one story ends so that another new story begins, as if one man's sunset is another man's dawn." Robert turned his head to look out the window.

Jen looked out the window as well to see the view of the planet earth when Robert spoke.  
"Truth be told I do not know what the future holds beyond the horizon. But I believe that if you live it up day by day in this time, keep your head up, your eyes clear and your heart open without looking back, I think that you might find that this life with Wesley would be the new life that you've been looking for." Jen turned her head to look at Robert who drew a small grin.  
Jen felt touched by the words that was told to her by the legendary Captain.  
She started to feel emotional and a tear dropped from her right eye.  
Jen snuffled and then spoke. "Thank you sir."

Robert turned his head to look at her and then he answered. "You are welcome Jen."  
They then spent another half hour watching the view before the three Red rangers entered the room to pay their respects to Robert whilst Jen went off to find Wes upon hearing that he was in the cafeteria.

Leaving the room, Jen started running across the hallways of the space station until she came to the entrance to the cafeteria where Wes was sitting with his friends.  
Wes turned his head to see Jen standing at the entrance, seeing her looking so exhausted but smiling at him, Wes stood up turning around to tell his friends that he'll be right back and then he walked towards her.  
The moment he approached Jen, he was about to speak when Jen just came up and kissed him deeply like she hadn't seen him in a long time or ever.  
They stood there locked in each other's arms.

 ** _Epilogue._**

After returning to earth in a wheel chair, Robert spent the rest of his time with Maggie and within a month they received an invitation to Wes and Jen's wedding which they attended.  
During the reception, Robert found that Maggie was expecting a new child.

They then spend the rest of their bonding time in a secret location for a few weeks. It was soon after the battle against the orgs was over, the news of Master Org's defeat had reached the world, so Robert paid a visit to Taylor to congratulate her on her victory against the orgs before he returned to KO-35, to help his wife in what way he can. But during his solitude on KO-35, he became a father of a new-born baby girl, but on the side he continued working with scientists in building a new series of bio combat suits for field combat and space combat encase another war was to start and they would be prepared for whatever comes in the future.

 _ **Well that's the end of the story of Ranger adventures. the story wasn't at all that great but I put most of my feelings into the story and I've done loads of research to make this story whole.  
So In closing, Id like to say that Robert Theron maybe a fantasy but he was an incredible fantasy character who lived an extraordinary life until his end.  
Be sure to comment and tell me what you think of the whole story itself.  
Peace out and may the power protect you.**_


End file.
